Fickle Sleeves
by Marutectz552
Summary: Eventually prey adapts to it's predators as it requires time, patience and it's only natural for humans to learn to kill what hunts them. Not always are those who learn to hunt aren't like heroes of old, reality isn't so clear cut and monsters are no different. Sometimes the only difference between real monsters isn't by personality, it's sometimes determined to be only skin deep.
1. The Prologue

**Claymore**

 **Fickle Sleeves**

 **The Prologue**

The door opened ever so flimsily sending off rusted hinges to creakily squeal as old thick wooden planks groaned in protest. All signs to indicate it needed to be replaced soon yet that wasn't a priority considering what was at stake tonight. My own stomach groaned clarifying the severity, gratefully I kept a worn out hood to keep the chilling bite of evening's presence to remain somewhat alert. Lately it became ever more difficult to track a suitable route, or rather it got even more dangerous lately due to numerous look outs disappearing. Shadows weren't so comforting when disappearances in them were often becoming a quick trend that anyone picked up lately as I bitterly smirked when details started coming to light, I swore I should have skipped town when things were slowing down to begin with. _God in heaven, it's not exactly comforting when you're sitting a potential hunting hole, especially finding out to actually see a half eaten corpse of a man or two in an alleyway._

But ultimately food became my goal I needed to attain, or risk starvation. Money wasn't exactly an easy thing to attain when trying to find work wasn't exactly suitable when locals refused to cater to strangers passing by. _Man can't make a living when he's trying to pick out scraps in taverns, shit I should have skipped town last week when it was perfectly calm, but no and it doesn't help when wanted fucking guards plaster posters of my damn face in this shit hole of a town._ So many problems were just inching a decision to get out yet strength to leave required packed up food, a commodity I unfortunately had little in stock and I wasn't going to get lucky to catch game on my first night out. Even setting a small fire in this wilderness had its problems when you tried to be out of sight and out of mind from anyone, I exhaled roughly shifting uncomfortably in some splinter infested chair.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Peaking over an overly abused table top that had seen too many hard objects smashed into it, but somehow with enough sense I kept my gaze trained away to avoid spitting out an insult, "You said you got your hands on a decent runner...not a street rat!" Gnashing both teeth again managed to keep myself in check as an equally tired reply agreed, "Don't remind me! But unlike all our other usual guys, they're either fucking dead with entrails down some beasts guts or they're all too scared to piss their pants to take a step foot outside their own door. Can't be picky when we don't go eyes, or ears out there!" The man who managed to pacify his companion scratched a bread that had been let loose for several winters I wagered mentally. Plus it'd been really difficult to ignore the smell radiating off these two and I hadn't bathed for a few days. Using rivers tended to do myself a favor yet if I had any coin I'd have had an actual professional wash my clothing, I barely lit fires unless I wanted to dry off pants after wadding across said frigid water.

Two sets of locks latched themselves to secure a door that possibly looked ready to collapse on its own. These two guys weren't much as I watched them warily when the bearded one gestured to my sitting form, "He ain't your average street rat from around here, I heard of him as much as I care to admit it." It wasn't a compliment much to an ever growing urge to flinch as my other would be interrogator rubbed a scruffy goatee, "Really?" Those less then dull brown orbs met my own in a brief sneering gesture to have an introduction, "What do they call you? Little ball sack?" That came to jab me due to my youth, I resisted all impulses to flip this piece of low life trash off since he hadn't stopped complaining and I got so close to figure to go take my chances in a hell called a town.

Lightly blowing warm breath onto finger less rags for gloves I spoke up reluctantly, "Fickle Sleeves. I don't discriminate when it comes down to work, I only want solid pay for busting my ass and getting some decent food for my troubles." Saying what I intended to do always managed to avoid any hassle, I inwardly thanked the lord in heaven to believe it'd go down routinely. Unfortunately I only got half of an expectation when a sneering retort followed one stubby finger being jabbed forward, "Get a load of this little shit! You want a warm blanket and find yourself a whore to be your mommy for a night..." That mocking voice successfully shut any attempt I had to remain civil when his next words were proven to be his reasoning, "...solid pay my ass! Where did you get this fuck stick at again?"

Ignoring all possible means to not butcher what some called myself, I found some sort of sympathy when a half ass glare returned the insults. The bearded fellow casually pulled out a rusted dagger to accent the literal point, "Are you going to stop crying like some pregnant woman, or do I have to stab you in your fucking gut to make sure you have any? If no one's willing to do this then I'll give our little friend here a chance..." His partner essentially scoffed while being put in his place stopping any dissuading words aside much to my internal relief as I absently let go of a small metallic hilt just beneath my own pant leg, "...so, Fickle, you understand what we're doing? Youngster or not, I don't want any screw ups when identifying your mark and setting the go-ahead." I nodded nervously regardless if I had done this once, or twice or maybe half a dozen times before where successful jobs had gone to hell all too easily.

Anxiously eager while mixed with unsure confidence I absently twitched both shoulders, "Pick a good moment when they ain't looking and shank them hard between the ribs. Not in the mood to fuck around, I'm hungry and I don't have time to play hide and go seek like a spoiled brat." Coughing briefly to ward off another chill I looked as meekly as possible to make the bearded man nod once, "I don't give a damn about your hunger, what I and my partner want is pure gold and I also want legit silver, so we know this greedy fuck of a mark is trying to sneak more into town even with that...that monstrosity around." The three of us unnaturally eyed the ragged walls were we where pitifully protected from something a lot more dangerous then guards, or other folk seeking a quick fix for gold. Wrapping one ragged cloak barely holding together I just nodded again, I really wanted to get this over with and call it a bleeding night to sleep somewhere decently warm.

"Just get your boys in their spots, I'll make sure they stop and get their attention. It's not hard if none of them run for the guards here looking for help..." I trailed off hearing a howling gust of wind shaking numerous boards, I almost cringed to see how flimsy several boards rattled angrily. _I so want to fucking leave this shit hole of a town, I'll take my chances in Rabona if I ever get around to it, I can't stay here with all these bad vibes leaking like out a cracked ale barrel._ Shaking another wave of chills as both men were growing annoyed at a paranoia that refused to die, I swore in my gut I'd expect something to go wrong tonight as everyone continuously started spiraling in direction I never enjoyed. When things went too fast it lead to so many damned problems I just fucking decided to split, I gnashed both teeth to reinforce a grim determination to get food and decent coin to make it past for another week. Too much needed to be done now, or never!

An asshole with a goatee commented snidely, "Fucking hell!' If we manage to pull this off I'm going to church for a month and might actually donate for once, if God helps us I'd be shocked." Gritting both teeth I tensely bit out words to have him sneer, "If you got a better runner then by all means fucking go get him! Oh right, I forgot..." Sarcastically biting all effort to keep myself composed I allowed my middle finger to pluck upwards, "...everyone's too chicken shit to come out of their homes, so let me do my job or else _you_ fucking do it yourself and see how your fat lard of ass runs!" I glared spitefully waiting to see if he'd draw a knife, I palmed my own ready to leap over to shank this pampered lard between ribs begging to show off a gushing river, I mentally imagined it in order to save face. Fortunately a small favor managed to birth itself as the other man idly twirled a dagger on an already massive chipped wooden tabletop. Small curves were littered all over an entire table as I put two and two together to know it'd been used often with their daggers.

"Alright, Fickle." He told me seriously enough to stop an action to gut a pig open, "Get moving towards your spot on that hill, you signal us as our marks move between us." I nodded nervously swallowing saliva knowing I had to get a perfect distance so not a soul could escape too easily, "If you fuck us over I'll personally cut your balls off and shove them down your throat leaving your head on a pike, I don't like double crossers and I'm _well_ aware of your last stunt. As much as I want to say fuck off to your reputation, we all need the coin to survive these blasted taxes for that _bitch_ being sent here, so take it with a grain of salt that this is your second chance." These stakes weren't normal by any means as I nodded again sighing heavily, I wanted food so badly it hurt thinking and eventually if I wanted to pull it off I had to get out of town first. Sneaking by guards wasn't too hard if they were drunk yet with what's happening lately, I'd be hard pressed to pray to god to have _not_ spot me immediately once outside relatively safety of side alleyways.

 _And that's not including if I bump into something either,_ I thought shivering fearfully when understanding there weren't just men out tonight. Standing up I covered any exposed flesh that my cheeks were taking a brunt once stepping through a doorway. There weren't many things needed to be said, I got caught and I was fucked, I get killed and it wasn't going to matter because doing what needed to be done damned me regardless. Such a shitty mess I had to live with, I stopped caring once the bearded man motioned me to move out the door into a piss ridden side street. One ragged door closed leaving me utterly alone as a cool wind blew forcing myself to tighten a crappy piece of cloth to barely keep the cold out. Moving lightly I kept constantly looking behind expecting someone to follow me, or maybe I understood how natural I wanted to hide under a box to weather tonight's unseen tension lingering abundantly.

The streets were unnaturally silent tonight even if I had stayed for just about a fortnight. Shuffling closer towards every building to keep myself out of sight provided small comforts, I truly wasn't in any mood or having hell's grace to be spotted by anything that held eyes of its own. _Get to your stash and just hold up there for a bit, I still need something to feel better._ Outside these walls I kept a small hidden cache of a few meager things I carried with me whenever I traveled out in the wilderness, I tried to have it comforting to know I owned a few more meager objects yet surviving off the land wasn't so damned easy it that I nearly got myself killed doing it. Reluctantly accepting if I didn't get money I'd be sitting out in those cursed forests never settled well, "Only thing worth staying out there is not having to worry about people trying to kill me." Tucking two folds of cloth to warm both hands underneath the ragged cloak provided some genuine comfort while moving around a corner to fade in between two buildings whose larger roofs created denser and longer shadows that provided protection.

Beyond wooden walls of a town I heard a wolves howl piece the night. _Great, oh just fucking great!_ I thought viciously when I heard that spine tingling noise, if wolves were nearby then I'd have to light a fire and essentially stay up all night in order to keep them at bay, I wasn't going to get mauled to death by mangy a pack of bitches that were little less then mutts. Not a single candle light stood out as every window panel had been locked shut once I moved past towards even more darker portion of the settlement called an excuse for a town. The wooden wall had a small enough dug out hole I could slip under to move without having to deal with guards, I actually found out by bitter luck after several local spoiled kids who had homes and people caring for them had ignorantly used it openly. So after chasing them off with a rusty dagger scaring them piss out of their own pants, I gleefully took over using it as my personal route out of town until I left altogether.

Howling winds swept across an open street kicking up loose trails of dust. I stopped directly under a corner to crouch down as foot steps came to be heard. _Oh fucking shit, why now!_ Snarling frustrated I curled into a small ball letting one ragged cloak practically blend in with shadow and stone as several drunken local villages traveling in a small group. They were either brave or perhaps foolish due to drinking an overly large amount of ale at the local tavern to be out tonight, I discreetly sneered hearing them laugh loudly to have it echo across an empty road. Only three men yet they created a racket about three times their size, I waited agonizingly still to have them hurry up since I wanted out of this piss taken cage of a town as soon as possible.

They moved rather predictably past where I remained absolutely still to smell even their drunken breathes. Thankfully this little distraction settled itself out as they turned past the third corner three buildings laughing stupidly, I rolled both eyes to sprint across an open street to skid into my intended route with several pebbles hitting a wall. Rolling a shoulder to avoid having it stiffen so I kept up an overly inspired brisk pace to see where this town's border had ended. Trees much larger then man made pillars used for walls stood overshadowing anything this place had to offer, I slithered along a corner to see a small exposed hole concealed by several ruined mead barrels used for scrap. Occasionally a local slaughter house sent scraps for stray cats, or an occasional dog to be dumped since it'd been isolated from many villages living in the center of this place. I never questioned how they lived since I couldn't give a flying piss when I wanted to eat.

Kneeling to lightly shift a barrel I wedged myself under to use both elbows to crawl towards the world beyond these walls. It took a few minutes of self induced cursing yet I managed to adjust myself to keep warm under a moon's chilled gaze. Partially concealed with clouds, or not I wanted to get beneath those trees to get myself set for I needed to get done. Slipping underneath several low lying branches as twigs occasionally snapped lightly underneath carefully planted footsteps, I cringed every time expecting to draw in anything with a pair of ears and god must have hated all the guts I held to have me nearly stub two rocks along where I traveled. Sore and visibly pissed I came across a small stream not filled with shit, piss or garbage you'd normally find in a town which sparked relief for my own parched throat.

Coming to an edge I took off both finger gloves called rags to lightly wash both hands. Icy needles greeted dirtied flesh yet I took several palm fulls of clear pristine water, _Can't complain when someone hasn't pissed in a stream and water is always god's gift. Fuck I wish this place had more game running around and I'd consider living here, if I could catch one or two._ Grumbling internally in unable to catch any catch able bird, squirrel or any wild boar never failed to inspire that I needed as much fluids as possible before sprinting in the near future. Wiping both hands down to cover them up again to risk numbing nails digging into where cold breezes met frigid liquid caused an uncomfortable experience to warm them up immediately. It never failed to amaze when alone in any wilderness I enjoyed these sounds called a silence, plus I hated living with people since they were always looking to shiv me in the back and truth be told I couldn't stand them dumping shit all day either.

 _Alright enough dicking around, you got things to do pal._ Tiredly cracking my neck left to right to ward off a crick barely motivated anything less but make me yawn. Striding past several large trees who dwarfed my wide by three, or four times over I came to one whose roots were partially exposed over the surface. An arc of nature's finest kind existence provided a perfect place to store a small cache worth of items I owned, or used to live to see another day. Sitting down to rest as sweat trailed down the back of my own neck while reaching forward to yank out a ragged black cloth with durable string designed to be a knot holding it together. But that wasn't all as I never allowed myself to not secretly fear some random hunter coming across my stuff, I'd have been in hell's waiting arms if I had lost the only chance to score some game.

Pulling out a dirtied bow with wood covered in marks and occasional modified notches due to a crude dagger became my pride. Due to being small sized for barely seeing an eleventh birthday I tried to endlessly improve this small weapon and I'd gruelingly admit I flat out sucked. It barely managed to do anything except curve to the right when I fired it, I used anything that could sharpen arrow heads and everything to tie together to create arrows to be held in some piss excuse quiver of a bundle once I slung it tightly secured over my left shoulder. Having a ragged cloak scavenged from trash, or scrap patches that crappy attempts were mixed together left little except to conceal both the bow and quiver fully as my only saving grace. Securing a small pouch full of dried out tinder along with two luckily acquired rocks to spark open a fire, I only had a piss ant excuse of a shiv called my 'dagger' to be hooked along the right hip to shank someone's gushing liver open. It wasn't worth squatter's shit yet I made do what I had to keep myself alive day after day.

Gripping my bow's dented grip, I rolled both eyes seeing it coming undone again. Quickly tying brownish rags together which was just a few cloth pieces shy of nothing, they were wrapped as many time as possible around to be considered a grip. Least the wood I used had been a solid tree before it'd been cut down into logs, I gave it credit and myself luckily to have it last for six months. That had been a year ago ago and it still went strong to kill a bird, or any small enough animal if I managed to hit square in its skull. Fishing wasn't half bad if I could get a rope, or make one to waste time staring into a river for half the day without being blinded by a sun. Still I wasn't complaining until I had to replace it, I needed every scrap of anything useful to get what needed to be done and personally if I ever came across an opportunity to snatch something better I'd do it.

"Time for the easy part." Muttering annoyed when I got up with all my meager belongings secured to move further into an unwelcoming forest. Looking upwards to occasionally see a bright moon being obscured by clouds creating constant shadows that my own small frame could be concealed within, I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and not be thankful to constantly moving where light would reveal a ragged cloak. Insects were constantly reminding my soon to be growing headache they were trying to eat me alive, or more often chirps were sounding off in any grass or bush as musical snippets were enough to warrant to guess where they hid. An entire forest floor became shrouded by evening's wonderful attempt to have myself stub toe after toe into jagged rocks, I nearly wanted to throw one after I hit my eighth stone and I swore irritated, "I swear on my ability to tolerate crap places I'll be heading south where it's warmer and there's less fucking rocks! Ever since I came north all I see are rocks, rocks and more fucking god damned rocks!"

Coming over several downed logs I frowned noticing they weren't cut by axeman who occasionally ventured out beyond the walls to acquire fuel for fires. Several trunks were splintered to where I swore something just gnawed on them yet I stopped myself from panicking, I knew a storm had passed recently when powerful winds had sent trees slamming into the town's wooden walls and that had caused a panic several days ago. Mindful of where I skidded down to avoid splinters being implanted in my own ass, I managed to at least avoid sinking into mud hidden underneath these fallen trees and I continued downhill to stare across an entire valley. I needed to get to its opposite end to meet up with other people to get this job done as my stomach mercilessly reminded me every god damned minute growling for substance.

 _Why did I accept? Why oh why didn't you just leave this piss hole and move on!_ I ranted angrily trying to avoid slipping into a thorn bush and several other less savory flora that wanted my body prickled alive! Everything north wanted to kill me, I swore it, I never hated so many things compared to where it was south and always warm regardless of season taking hold. Whether winter, spring or summer and came around I loved the southern warmth with its consistent rain to make everything lively, I never had to nurse so many near broken toes ever since venturing north to get out of trouble. Too many people in one area had noticed me after getting sloppy and unlucky, I closed both eyes to ignore every possible urge to slam my forehead into the nearest tree trunk.

Moving down hill never ceased to make walking appear faster as I ignored everything in favor to breath normally. Stars occasionally flickered above to have myself get lost in them just to avoid thinking about my feet hurting, I honestly never minded to look up when I had a decent meal and a small fire to enjoy living contently. However that rarely happened so sleeping hungry constantly never failed to sleep as much as possible and avoid moving around much, if I wasn't in some piss ridden hole of a town of course. Ironic I hated people to see them live comfortably and I needed to go there often to make sure I survived as it stung accepting I had to survive like a blasted parasite. Leeching off towns, or anyone stupid enough to think they can earn a bit more without getting shafted by a sword gutting them like a pig.

Sweat started lining down my temple to quickly agitated me ever so kindly. Moving up hill towards where I had to meet up with others wasn't going to be fun, I absolutely wanted to puke whenever I met up with any group to go through with a job. _Swear if these fuckers think they can screw me over, I'm cutting someones balls off and stuffing them down their throat, I'm in no mood for being a good little boy tonight._ Scathing words to mirror brutal intentions that would be a kindness as a few dumb idiots had learned I wasn't afraid to shank quickly them in the back once they thought to forgot to pay me, I clutched one rusted knife to give me resolve to do it again. Nothing enraged me more then getting fucked over on a job, I'd bust my ass and it'd all be convenience to ignore what I did yet tonight I swore on my damnable soul I'd be taking every well deserved spoil regardless whether anyone tried to say squat or not.

Flippantly holding up a hand to crudely mimic a person speaking, "You try this or try that I'll gut ya bitch. Ya, ya heard it before and not impressed asshole..." I spat a glob of saliva to have it stick to a tree once I moved upwards to notice a crude game trail freshly cleared. It lead up to an outcropping of rocks where soon enough I'd be face to face with average back stabbing scum like myself, _Oh more like throw scraps to the stray who think he can do a man's job._ I sneered allowing a cloak too big to conceal everything I owned from view, it made me slower yet I wanted to be absolutely sure no frigging bow trigger happy cunt took a shot at me in open view and it always helped to walk right up to the guy who thought he couldn't sneaked upon. Well I got the last laugh when it came to do that person screaming like a bleeding pig when he has a rusted blade gushing out red rivers, being gifted with a good memory at least I remembered where on a man's back he'd gush out blood like a dam blocking a river every god damn time.

Moving around another bend I noticed a faint orange glare wedged between multiple lopsided boulders. Voices were lowly heard along with several laughs of snark origins, I rolled both eyes to slip over across to another boulder avoiding a half asleep sentry dozing off. _Always being put on guard duty because you drank too much, I wonder why every time I sneak in people get shocked because its too hard when nothing happens._ Discreetly flipping that sentry off for more personal reasons I slid down to lightly jump over onto another boulder to practically skim my way into a camp. Ragged men all huddled around several small fires grumbling about how cold it got tonight, or were just complaining in general about things I couldn't give a rat's ass to care to listen too. I passed by two who sharing an animal water skin made from possibly a boar, or possibly goat that wasn't filled with water as belches indicating ale were all too present.

 _Drunk off their own idiocy and they worry I might back stab them?_ I almost laughed when two started to half ass drunkenly wrestle around for that last batch of liquid. God as my witness I saw opportunity everywhere and while it seemed dangerous, why the hell should it have mattered? _Of course I'd do it, I can't fucking get my cut when two fucking drunks can't even pull their own heads out of their asses to remember, so I'll do it if I can!_ Gleefully rubbing both hands under a cloak I walked over to larger fire where several clothed men with yellowed out teeth, or wore skinned animal hides were encircling one particularly half naked woman who had been chained to a rock. I paused to warily glance around noticing not so picky men, I'd take a bet they weren't presently interested in little boys but for my own sake I'd keep it in mind, so I palmed one dagger's hilt to be sure.

Smelling rape to anyone wasn't exactly common to accept yet I couldn't give a damn. Whoever that unlucky bitch had been never mattered to me, I watched two rugged beasts for men started having their way with her right in front of me. I stood on the outer edge of the fire to see who I needed to speak too before going out to be a look out and I wasn't shocked to see said person fucking the living hell out of a chained woman. Fortunately I absently picked an ear to avoid seen staring as someone finally registered that a small cloaked person had been standing there for about ten minutes. Not that I couldn't give a damn I just wondered if they were going to gag that chained entertainment because her screams were starting to pick up and I refused to have a headache! It wasn't needed since I needed to listen intently for my mark to arrive soon enough.

"Hey boss, I think someone's hear to see ya." Gruffly amused to see a large bear of a man thunderously smack a near hysterical woman aside, I stood looking upwards to a man with literally crooked teeth leer impressed, "Ah, I heard about ya, kid. Boys in town say your...young." Several men laughed wickedly as I casually pulled out my dagger to have it glint next to a fire, "Stick your dick back inside that bitch and call it a night, I ain't in a fucking mood to play grab ass. Hear me?" I said annoyed as this guy laughed along with an entire other portion of his group. Possibly a dozen strong who'd tear me apart but I had a hunch that none of them were interested, if spoils of a mark were on tonight then it wasn't time to screw around until they had the goods, it just made it easier to get everything done. So they weren't angry, or offended because he grinned approvingly, "Nice guts lad, I like ya already. Don't they call ya Fuck Sticks or something?"

Their jeers were overshadowed when one of these guys started to pounding away into a chained broad whose blue glassy eyes were utterly bemusing. I held no sympathy for gullible people who thought taking a stroll with a stranger was logically sound, I used common sense, so much to my pride it worked and personally it never failed when I wasn't one being used like a toy. _Oh how original, fuck sticks huh? I haven't heard that one before at all, asshole._ Placing a dagger underneath one ragged cloak must have gave them a sign to relax as a group, I understood if I hadn't done it sooner then it'd be open season to gut me open. But I still had to at least clarify to these drunken idiots if I had a name to be used, one I actually hated yet it got the job done, so I hoped they'd at least say it correctly for tonight only.

"It's Fickle Sleeves." I corrected shrugging bored while commenting somewhat in agreement, "And to be fair, fuck sticks is actually funny. Last person who got named that nickname..." I barked out laughing since it was technically true when I saw it months ago in another camp, "...was given to some broad getting fucked in her ass with sticks, I mean shitting out splinters ain't no joke, right?" Snorts of amusement or actual surprise managed to make the bear man grin savagely, "Sounds like fun chuckles. You know where to go to make sure we get our prey tonight, I wouldn't want someone to _babysit_ you in the mean time." Several hoots of sick enjoyment came around the circle of a fire as I shrugged again while rubbing a dirtied chin, "If it were a woman I'd be tempted to say yes for the hell of it, but don't swing that way for cocks, I prefer things without them..." I drew out grimly amused that comment got more men to chortle in agreement. Even if I wanted to back stab these bastards since they'd do it to me eventually, least presently I liked making good impressions to give me some headway to avoid that moment when they'd kill me, so it all worked out for now and not to say I for one had always enjoyed making people smile.

"You got a fire bundle I can use? I got arrows to spare so you can see when to strike." I thumbed underneath to where a small quiver barely could be made out as my would be employer gestured to another fully clothed animal hide man to gather up embers for a fire. I'd set my own up and wait patiently as always, "Once I send it up I'll head down to join whatever fight's left. Gotta get my own cut somehow." I stated irritated a loud laugh met that indication and the bear like man waved me off, "Be our guest chuckles, I don't give a damn for kids but if you do what you're doing right then your gonna get paid, I like youngsters who aren't afraid to show they have guts. You understand this though..." He stood to tower over my frame as I looked up feeling warm embers from a fire highlighting an interior hood, "...you fuck us over, I fuck you over and if you try to run, I'll make sure you can't run when I catch ya to break both legs."

Well that arrangement wasn't half bad at all considering they didn't try to kill me right away. I nodded once as a bundle of dried out tinder, warmed rocks and freshly skinned animal hide concealing embers for a quick fire starter were tossed over towards my waiting hands. I caught it nimbly to check it once before turning on a heel to leave, god I hated smelling so much piss everywhere and utter shit that made my stomach nauseous for what little I had to keep me going. Sparing a glance to see that bear like man going back to stick his dick into that broad signified they'd be having more fun for a bit, I assumed I gotten here early and no one cared too much, so it was on my measly self to watch a road for the suitable mark that was coming tonight. Hopefully if things went well enough I'd be leaving in a day south with a stomach full of food, a pouch of coin and possibly scavenged cloth to add more for cooler nights as autumn's grasp refused to die away into bitter winter months. Although considering how many were inside this camp, I guessed this wasn't normal.

 _Normally they'd have numbers but I count only what? Two dozen at most?_ It seemed way too little amount considering I had worked with larger groups, I understood numbers meant more cuts yet they were always decent sized marks, I knew tonight wasn't that great. Or maybe it was, I wasn't too keen on what they were carrying but coin was coin if as I saw it. I turned around only be violently pushed aside as I grunted to glare up angrily to see a clean shaven young man. He looked extremely pleased until glancing down where I stood when I let loose a genuinely snark warning, "Watch where your going jackass!" He blinked owlishly at first as if not understanding who had addressed him only then to toothily smirk before speaking in a tone that curled my spine, "You got some impressive guts kid, I like that a lot."

Perhaps being too close to a fire for some time had caused me to shudder whose two eyes narrowed playfully. I spat out a glob of saliva next to semi cleaned boots, "Go ahead and try something pal, I'll gladly make you gush all that red beneath that skin of yours." That turned out to be possibly a terrible thing to say when those eyes rose up utterly delighted as he turned away laughing. My skin crawled seeing that particular guy walk off to meet up with two other men, I couldn't help it yet I noticed everyone single one of them were all cleanly shaven. It puzzled me internally because they couldn't have been out here for that long, I swore having those kinds of quality cloth were pretty damn hard to maintain but no one seemingly cared about them wearing decent looking clothing, I mean for god's sake they had some pretty slick boots and it irked me the wrong way to see them all eying me. Shaking nervously I really wanted to leave this town's area to head south soon, I fucking got annoyed staying too far north when it got close to winter.

 _Whatever man, you got a job to get to where you need to be, so stop wasting time and get yourself set for some loot tonight._ Shaking once a cold feeling off as I moved past that same perfectly still half asleep sentry who actually had legit drool leaking down his face. _Oh thank you god, I shall thank you for this wonderful opportunity because I'm not going to get another chance, so here we go!_ Gleefully unable to resist I sharply shoved him over a rock where he had been leaning and as a result he yelped in shock slamming face first into the ground. Once I continued on my way into the forest's dense depths I refused to laugh, well least until I heard him cussing at whoever knocked him over, then without regard for safety or crying now earnestly due to laughing so hard in having several tears coming down hotly. Clutching one fire bundle close to avoid spilling, or breaking it apart I laughed for a bit more minutes until breathing in happily to enjoy a good night.

* * *

Overseeing an entire valley with a singular cleared out road wasn't difficult to not see anything out of the ordinary. Getting a fire started wasn't too difficult considering what I had on hand, "Not going to complain when it takes two minutes instead of an hour to get flames burning." Whispering contently while wrapping a clothed bundle around an arrow head that would be seen throughout a valley floor kept myself busy and aware for when a perfect opportunity arose. Staring out over a near pitch black forest gave me one clear detail to use as a point of interest to set that arrow aflame, I grinned when one singular stoned bridge connecting two banks over a modestly powerful river seemed ideal and to be fair if the marks couldn't flee then it made payout even easier. So I decided once things started rolling it'd be more ample to attain a reward.

Camping out on a ledge not even sixty paces from a cliff's sheer drop certainly granted one scenic view as I imagined it. Carefully wrapping enough tinder between spared cloth cut unevenly off a former fire bundle held enough fuel to have an arrow light up, I guessed it'd be long enough because most of the group who were going to launch a front assault on tonight's mark were camping out below. It wasn't hard to miss small orange pits of similar fires keep themselves warm, I noticed they had left the outcropping of rocks possibly an hour ago. Apparently I lost track once I leaned back enjoying some sense of quiet and nothing around wanted to have a piece of my flesh, so I chalked it up as a minor comfort to enjoy natural beauty. If things held up perfectly I'd be on my way with a full stomach and one full pouch of coin to get my through a few weeks, now granted that only happened if I played every given chance right.

 _Shit these marks take their time, I swear they intentionally go slow to make my stomach get smaller and louder._ Grumbling silently to avoid thinking about food I considered searching for wild berries yet at this time of the year it'd next to impossible without finding them picked clean. Least in summer and spring I could eat wild berries all along the southern coast to a few days inland, "Maybe fishing sounds a lot better. Least they don't go anywhere like rabbit, or birds." Now I considered trying to make a shoddy rod with some spare line and a jagged rusted metal to make into a hook. Once or twice I truly got close to acting on that but without finding a suitable place where fish were plentiful as every river seemingly loved fucking with me fish swimming there, or not it'd be wasting time to hope for something to happen.

Setting aside a finished arrow-head beside one meager quiver and bow allowed relaxation to learn against the tree. Wind blew strongly sending scattering twigs hurling downwards over both the cliff and crashing into the forest floor behind. Trees groaned due to powerful mountain like gusts funneling autumn's growing strength for nasty winters in these regions immediate future, I refused to be caught out in a blizzard or to risk myself dying outright. With little to no protection from cold weather it'd be harder to find town's without losing fingers to frost bite, or rather I wouldn't be able to afford a place without trying to pickpocket some gullible drunk to pay for a room at any given tavern. Too many questions for far too many problems and I had little answers to anything except to keep seeing that sun rise every morning.

Over behind my right twigs snapped abruptly as I went rigid reaching for the dagger innocently hidden out of sight. Swallowing every piece of temptation to not bolt I merely looked back with a hood concealing every feature I held to speak tensely unamused, "Can you be any _fucking_ louder? Pretty sure you can't sneak up on horse's shit." My voice carried beyond flickering flames when a pair of eyes gleaned as every hair went up on my neck simultaneously. It seemed I hadn't see that same clean shaven man for the last time once he appeared, I tensed openly ready to pick a good spot to have him bleed up like a pig, I watched him come up holding a small bundle. If I had to guess it looked like bread or something along those lines.

"Boss told me to make sure you weren't taking a nap." Again that spine tingling voice nearly forced me to bolt into the forest. _I'm getting a sick feeling around this shady bastard, oh I hope you trying something so I can slit your throat and call it a night._ Sneering not exactly happily I spat out what I thought, "Do yourself a favor and fuck off, I don't have time to sleep when I got a job to get done. So kindly jump off this cliff for even assuming I think this is a game." I pointed to where said cliff dropped off as the man snorted obviously amused. He casually tossed that bundle over my well maintained fire as a peace offering? This guy made no move to try to get closer to instead stare over where the rest of the ragged group laid in wait.

Cautiously unwrapping a bundle it actually was bread yet it seemed somewhat hardened. However I wasn't going to complain when I stuffed it into a black pouch saving it for another day. Two eyes narrowed awfully attentive to my actions, "That hungry, huh?" He said it so naturally whimsical almost as if knowing what it felt like to starve for days and I retorted quite blandly, "What gave it away? Me not eating it right away, or you stating the fucking obvious." Raising a hand to indicate something no threatening I refused to accept it as he sat down to get himself comfortable. This guys expression seemed utterly nonchalant in ignoring a fact I kept what little of a weapon I had hidden and I shifted ever so in preparation to spring away, or dive away expecting him to try to grab me.

"Youngsters don't kill to survive often, so nothing gave it away but every creature's desire to circumvent their hunger is known to all." I blinked owlishly trying to find an angle as he gave off a grin, "You want to know how I knew this quick? You move way too fast for your own good..." Those eyes focusing onto me were a dull brown once they narrowed playful yet ironically he spoke very informative in parting advice, "...compared to most who gorge themselves silly, so don't be alarmed when starvation makes anything less then to be more aggressive. Trust me, I know that feeling all too _well_." That last word slithered out making me feel uneasy as he returned to stare over an exposed valley possibly passing time. Although I swore whatever inkling to bolt had started screaming beyond sane reasoning. I tensed regardless trying to fight that urge while still keeping an eye out for a mark on the road.

Reaming silently somehow in some odd way enticed this guy to speak again. He seemed way too curious for his own good, "You don't trust my intentions? Do you kid?" Relatively generous I started clapping mockingly make his smile grow as I absolutely gave him credit, "Wow is it that obvious as well? Captain obvious is on a real damned roll tonight, I think I'll be general asshole..." Stopping immediately I laughed darkly nodding towards an overly amused strange, "...or better yet I'll call you an idiot for saying something already too obvious, I can help but say it's just so sad." Every pour on my skin screamed at me to run, I resisted all impulses to stare distrustfully at this man who finally shrugged after remaining silent. Yet he kept on grinning as if finding my answers a joke or something to say the least.

"I meant what I said you had guts kid, so rest assured I ain't taking it back." He praised me ever so confidently to the point where I flat out stopped trying to tell him to go away. Returning to where I needed to spot an oncoming mark he continued as if not so bothered by my silence, "You know it's a funny thing when you don't believe in coincidences and how they tend to fall right in your lap kid, I mean don't you believe in something similar?" Closing both eyes to avoid every possible means to viciously tell this guy to fuck off became too tempting. _God give me strength, I've had it with shit and all these damned questions._ Hell I wasn't in any mood to talk with any stranger being its an adult, kid or some broad chained to a rock for being a fuck toy, I hated people as a general rule of thumb outside towns.

In the end I managed to feed a fire some hunky branches that kept it alive. Sighing loudly to lean back where I sat did my voice come back, "Why do you give a damn in what I think? Have me met?" It started to gnaw on me as chuckling refuted such a claim on my part. A leisurely lifted hand waved that question off altogether, "Not at all. When I'm bored and not hungry I like to talk to pass time, so for once I'm just humoring myself. For once for a change..." Leaning forward his grin grew into a predatory smile that forced me again to palm a hidden dagger, "...I'm pleasantly curious to try something differently from the norm. So hear me out, I'll pitch to you a deal if you accept it, I'll grant you a favor for indulging my interest and you kid, you get a chance to walk away with a lot of loot on your person."

Wind cut through the small cliff clearing as a knife went through butter. I shivered consciously due to how cold it seemed and due to my own stomach churning anxiously seeing those brown orbs becoming ever more lively. Something I had done in that camp earlier, or maybe it had been previously I specifically had tripped this individual with him rushing into me. I felt something wasn't right to the point where I literally thought tension started oozing off, "Do you get off on scaring people or am I just a one time thing?" Somewhere beneath all the flesh that wanted myself to flee I ventured to daringly say making the guy laugh sharply before he planted a palm under his own chin, "All youngsters tend to be more scared then grown men, or so normally." Grudgingly I rolled my eyes in hearing a natural thing for kids being absolutely terrified more then adults yet I wasn't immune. Getting scared reminded me I wasn't going to be alive forever, I made one mistake and death had me without anyone remembering what I did in life.

"You understand what its like to starve already at your age, so tell me something honestly without that smart mouth and if you do so, I in turn will give you a chance to get ahead in life." I looked up tiredly allowing flames to reveal my own eyes considering that proposal yet it sounded obviously too cliché so I warily smiled, "Sounds too good to be true. I already can take a guess where this might end up..." I said at first imagining myself being screw over which ironically had already happened as I watched him frowned annoyed I told myself to throw caution into the hell's waiting line, "... but what the hell? I got nothing to lose except another night's sleep, so what do you want to know pal?" My willingness startled him immediately when I grinned savagely just waiting to hear what this fleeting sack of shit wanted to know, hell if he wanted to get me a bigger cut of the loot tonight I'd be game, so I'd answer whatever he wanted only because in the end I had nothing to lose except dying.

And dying wouldn't be painful since it'd all be over quick. Encouraged I leaned forward even beckoning what he wanted to ask me ever so daringly bold, "I'm all ears. You say you'll get me a larger cut, I'll see it when I believe it but you want me to answer something, okay let's see if it'll be interesting enough to make me believe you're fucking serious pal." Heat simmered due to flames licking higher as more fuel kept it alive. I waited all too eagerly wanting to see if this guy was just spouting shit, or he actually had something interesting to say. Occasionally crackling pierced an overlapping silence as I refused to look away from two brown orbs who blinked first, I inwardly crowned it to be a minor victory to say the least.

Slowly it dawned on both myself and apparently to this guy we were both serious. Both lips parted to reveal a smile so pleased it threatened to become sinister, "Would you save a life even if you were so hungry that it'd kill you to do nothing?" That question puzzled me without a doubt, I thought it'd have been a trick question except it didn't effect me personally. I looked upwards actually humming considering an answer, or rather answers because it all came to do what I thought and rather it left me with an interesting response. I leaned back to stared outwards over a valley in order to look out for a mark that was supposed to be traveling into town, I thought about this guy's question intently enough to have myself tap my cheek musingly. Really in my mind I only had on answer that made sense only because I had something called a vindictive pleasure in seeing a thing any person would know as suffering.

"Fuck no." I stated so clearly it made two eyebrows rise up intrigued, "Why for the love of god should I lift a finger for some pointless stranger who has someone, or a family supporting them? Why should I do anything to change when the first memories are of me, a street rat, begging for scraps under some fucked up building called a brothel?" I hummed rhetorically pondering as to why I should _not_ be amused in seeing his eyes widen considerably like he wasn't expecting such a revelation, "Oh yeah! Suffering while trying to keep warm in some shoddy crate, seeing cruelty in strangers ignoring you regardless if its a fucking church of god or whatever, I get it and starvation, oh do I know that already! Hell I just turned eleven not even a week ago, I think its when I was born and regardless no one gives a fucking fuck about me at all." Any resistance to stop failed once I clapped both hands intently trying to ward off an inexplicable urge to scream.

Yet I gleefully smiled ever so deviously, "So fuck no! You ask me if I could save a life, I possibly could if I had any incentive for it but it's not happening as I won't do it only because nothing changes..." Admitting something so causally callous it actually made a man sitting across from me snort either in agreement or something more as I couldn't care less now, "... so really I say let the world in all its cruelty, or lack of ability to change to just keep going day in and day out. I'll feed myself doing whatever it takes, I have nothing to care for strangers and their _lives_ only because I have to live too, sure I'll starve again and again yet I can't change it until I find something that does and if that something involves killing some fucking well fed cock, or bitch is what it takes I won't complain when I feel so _much_ happier." Grandly ending it off on a sarcastic note made me feel somewhat better, I hadn't talked to anyone so openly like this ever since I started going off on my own. It oddly uplifted myself to a point where I exhaled contently to relax for once.

Grinning absolutely thrilled I waited eagerly to hear the guy who asked me. I waited patiently to every now, or then look over to see nothing but a clear valley floor. No marks were on the trail tonight so far and as such I waited to for something personally. _Alright pal, you wanted to hear what I thought and now let's see if you can get me a bigger cut. I'm fucking waiting to be impressed but somehow I get the feeling you're aren't going to come..._ My thoughts were cut off when an impressed whistle split silence into literal pieces of sound as he applauded impressed based on how he kept on nodding. I gulped once it became clear whatever response this guy expected had been shattered as laughter bubbled into sheer delighted shock.

A tear got wiped away for those efforts to remain laughing, "Marvelous! Wow youngster, I'm impressed I found someone who actually doesn't care for anything except to live, I like the concept where nothing matters until its only effects _yourself._ It's simple, it's easy and it's something I can relate to understand as I'm only saying that because no one's said _anything_ remotely close to what you just said." Leaning back his eyes were narrowing hungrily based on how a shuddering breath he exhaled which became revealed itself as a foggy white mist, "Great effort kid. I'll get you set tonight once it everything calms down, so don't try to run when you're the only one I say you get to collect, do you understand what I'm telling you?" Two brown orbs eyes flashed dangerously making myself flinch as he stood up stretching in order show off cracking bones. I may have been eager to see what this deal meant yet for a second I swore I saw his eyes actually...

I looked up sharply once he snapped two fingers, "Oh right! What's your name?" That question wasn't going to be answered as I told him, "You can call me Fickle Sleeve. I ain't saying my real name because you and I aren't friends..." He grinned accepting that logic surprisingly calm yet I gave a small smirk in return, "...besides I doubt you're going to remember me once tonight's loot is split and we go off our separate ways, I don't intend to stick around." Whether it'd be honesty, or disregard of people I swore I had a chill going down my back once he came to stand in front of me. I kept a dagger palmed expecting him to trying to kill me and I glared suspiciously as to what he did next to catch me by sheer surprise.

He knelt down to offer a hand as we were to shake upon it, "Truth be told you're the first kid who's guts I have to admire. Can't wait to see when you get fully grown to see what you're made off then, so let's seal our deal and let see some fun happen tonight, agreed?" I gave him an absolutely look of disbelief until I snorted accepting it. I gripped a much larger hand feeling every piece of flesh tingle in warning as that smile vanished into a more passive smirk, "Agreed." I said that one word as he tipped his head in goodbye to moving off towards where the rest of the group lay in wait. However a nagging curiosity forced me to call out to him making a face slightly turn back, "Hey aren't you forgetting something here? What do I call you?"

For several minutes I received no answer until it became clear this person hadn't stopped chuckling. His shoulders shook momentarily then stopped briefly to allow an answer to be granted, "I'll tell you after we get done tonight kid, I'll hold myself to it." I twitched my jaw before spewing out a scathing question that showed I assumed I got screwed over, "Why not tell me now? Pretty sure I ain't sticking around to find out if my welcome gets worn out or not." He continued walking only to call back over his shoulder to which I distinctly assumed he'd been grinning way too cheekily, "Because you should turn around to use those eyes of yours and get to launch that signal youngster. We don't have any more time to waste as tonight's bountiful riches are all set to be taken for us to indulge upon." That warning forced me to look back to see lights moving slowly across a valley floor, I smirked realizing our mark had finally come into range.

Glancing back I barely witnessed that guy's back fading into the shadows heading down a cliff to where everyone else lay in waiting. My stomach growled loudly indicating food needed to sate what hunger demanded, I shook myself awake to grab both my quiver and bow to have set, I'd have to be quick once that arrow got shot up. Thankfully whoever had been traveling tonight wasn't going remarkably fast as it just provided me ample time to set up comfortably. Adjusting ragged strings for a quiver I leisurely dipped a particular arrow head just over a fire's hungry flames to lit wrapped cloth into small flickering orange flames themselves. Now I needed to wait for that mark to travel across a bridge and two flanks of river were only going to close the much needed gap as figures shifted below in shadows among trees. None of these rugged men who I'd alert were that idiotic to not recognize a potential trap with nearly two dozen men lying in ambushes were scattered about.

 _Don't care who, or where you're from but you picked a good night to travel._ I thought viciously relieved to come away with something after waiting endlessly on scraps of food and vigorously trying to keep myself warm on these chilly evenings. Finally after being stranded I'd be able to move on south, I needed to get somewhere warmer because damn snowy storms for it'd become impossible to traverse without heavier clothing. Staring hungrily in seeing lights being used to guide horses I waited impatiently to see two carriages, I narrowed my eyes to notice one seemed richly tailored with a dark purplish canvass probably shielding those riding inside. But it'd been better then normal travelers to similar towns out this far north, I needed anything to get away after being shafted for saying work would be easier up here.

The small entourage painstakingly took its sweet time to come around a bend where several men acting as ambushes were lying in wait. I waited for them to pass them until whoever guided the horses had to stop the lead carriage as the stone bridged required a person to guide those animals. Too narrow so it'd be constantly lead until open ground greeted would be travelers, I gnashed both teeth tapping a foot trying to time my shot right. Minutes passed once both carriages started making their way across, I felt a overly powerful gust of wind howl damning to blow my hood back. Mess tangled curls of hair briefly stun watery eyes that were greener than emeralds as I aimed upwards, "I ain't starving for another night. So for what it's worth I hope you something valuable because I refuse to leave empty handed again." I whispered determinedly as I notched an arrow backwards with flames licking my own cheek and closing an eye a finger eased itself to allow a twang of strings echoing off into the skies.

One singular flaming arrow sliced through open air trailing towards right to actually land just over where both carriages nearly crossed. In one fleeting moment all noise ceased when the gusts died down and screams of fright erupted in another blink of an eye. Swords clashed down below as I overlooked an attack making me grin anticipating loot worthy to be stolen. To live happily I needed money, I needed food everyday to live content and I needed something to wear more than what I already wore for winter's inevitable arrival for a chilly reminder a world never changed. No one would do anything for those idiots traveling to a place where it became unworldly painful to leave, I held no sympathy for those strangers who'd ignore me begging for food and as such naturally I only had one option left to survive.

* * *

Gripping my own bow's ragged frame tightly I sprinted downhill immediately as steel clashing against steel along with ear damning shrieks arose in the night. I violently skidded past rocks to hiss annoyed in gaining momentum to leap over fallen logs, or freshly put out fire pits that were going to be used eventually for another raid. Breathing heavily I weaved between tree's to be concealed by shadows of a moon that had been snuffed out due to blackened clouds, I wildly yanked a hood back on to avoid getting icy fringed ear tips and I allowed myself to crush anything underneath nearly torn leather shoes to get first dibs on a prize which I had waited for nearly a fortnight in preparation. Not again would I get shafted over spoils, I'd get my due and if I could achieve a miracle I'd fuck over these bastards who thought it'd be funnier fucking me over first.

Wind whipped past my ears regardless of a hood covering them due to how quick I moved. It felt almost like those old fabled tales of wild folks who lived in the woods, I remembered such stories when priests spoke about darker times before the lord in heaven shined his light to drive back those pagan like heathens. I never cared about those stories, I envied them to live freely yet without anything to support myself I'd end up dead and so I never cared if I sinned killing someone directly, or indirectly for that matter. It always ended up with someone suffering in this world, I refused to be that same person and if I had to inflict some of it to garner a foothold for a happier life then it'd be well worth any nightmare to escape experience over an existing one.

Jumping over a fallen tree to reach closer sounds of battle I came to press up against an overly wide tree's trunk to have it envelop myself. It easily concealed me as I peaked around its edge to see what little of a battle which developed. _Oh great, they're already going to have fun with some unfortunate broad again. One apparently wasn't enough, I can't imagine who else is gonna get tossed around like some used toy._ My sigh of exasperation followed up with both eyes rolling irritated in seeing a woman being dragged by her hair kicking and screaming towards howling victorious raiders. But if I thought they'd be sated I was apparently wrong when two young teen's several years older then myself were brought next making me snort in disbelief.

"How many kids did these people have?" I wondered aloud to notice an elderly man frantically pleading for his life, or possibly his own family as I ignored it. One raider actually impaled another man, who looked to be a hired guard at best, he had gotten impaled by a spear right through his guts and got pinned to a nearby tree. Blood easily spilled over onto a cold ground with small wisps of stream escaping hot fluids draining from a soon to be corpse, I saw enough to know it'd been over quickly and now all the spoils were going to be sorted out. Waking out adjusting myself accordingly I moved to where few rugged men were watching and I came to climb up the back of a carriage to casually pull aside flaps...

Two cowering forms of a woman and her possibly preteen child greeted me with fearful expressions. At first I blankly stared at them only to look around the corner checking where two animal skinned men were walking over. Honestly I swore they were staring me specifically, they were probably going to screw me over but I had something better. Glancing down again I saw them pleading with their eyes, I only snorted loudly to call over bored while jerking a thumb inside, "Hey blind fucks!" Ignoring screams of obvious terrified people I motioned to what caused more screams to originate, "Are you two idiots going to ever realize you missed a few?" Their suspicions were quickly turned into gleeful and greedy looks as I jumped down to have them dragging out two more captives to get toyed around with. Waiting calmly I picked an ear to avoid hearing bells tolling due to how loud that younger girl screeched and personally I got to stretch an ever tightened back to pop a few bones after overworking myself too hard.

Seeing that I possibly condemned two innocent family members felt truthfully underwhelming. _Shit happens and sometimes I do enjoy its not only me getting shafted, so let's see what we got._ Rubbing both hands to blow warm breath to sooth chilled flesh helped once I climbed back up to inspect what they were hauling. Whistling lightly ignoring another growling inside my own gut I managed to get an idea with several hand sewn quilts, a few locked boxes that looked promising and I narrowed both eyes intrigued in seeing a glinting metal jingle accordingly when I moved it. Smiling broadly I whispered, "Oh yeah I like coins. Come to papa..." I started feeling relieved until I heard someone call out almost gleefully causing me to hiss in sheer frustration. Not even a finger's length away from possibly one of the largest looted coin purses ever someone roared out, "Fickle Sleeve get out here you little two timing shit."

 _God damn it, why they couldn't go fuck some broads and their spawn for ten minutes is beyond me! Fucking hell I can't catch a damned break._ I swore angrily to tear aside both flaps to hang around the carriage to see that bear man with his arms folded smugly. Unable to keep any scorn out of a scathing hiss I asked, "What the hell do you want now? Don't you have some little girls and their mommies to make happy time to, or do whatever the fuck?" His beady eyes covered by an actual bear pelt were narrowed in what I assumed to be delight, or perhaps he found a reason to assume I was back stabbing him. Personally it'd have been true if he hadn't tried to do it first, oh I knew what was happening. Since I actually had to speak to him which was clear in my experience he was going to fuck me over tonight.

"What makes you think you get first slice of this loot?" I tilted my head obviously thinking while speaking said thoughts, "Because I actually made the first move? If I hadn't picked a good spot for your boys to rush they'd have and you would have been screwed over, so by all means say otherwise, I want my cut and I'm getting the fuck out of this piss hole of a valley you call territory..." I drew out slowly to pronounce my disdain for wherever I ended up. Getting out of one city wasn't difficult yet realizing I had gotten shafted hard in looking for territory to earn a living wasn't as lucky, I bit down all self control to promptly reach for my rusted dagger, "...so excuse me! I got coin to snatch to go back south where I know I have better chances when its not balls to the walls freezing." This literal bear man laughed loudly as two other animal skinned men hoisted their crude blades over a shoulder to stand beside him, I snarled enraged knowing they were going to do another song and dance again. I wanted out, I wanted food and I wanted the hell away from these idiots!

"You got balls chuckles, even if they haven't dropped, you got them big ones." Perhaps that wasn't a compliment as I nodded somewhat flattered, "Thank you for your obvious crap. I got loot to earn and to pick then I'm out, so have a good time fucking those broads and their spoil sows for kids up there alright?" I gestured dismissively to where numerous hoots of animals that were supposed to be men were originating up a hill. I assumed they were taking them back to their camp yet I stopped caring altogether once bear man started to hum contemplating, "Fair suggestion! Quite generous even if you're a two bit back stabbing little shit, so I'll give you that much. But see thing is here's what I was thinking..." All sense of hope went into hell once I gulped immediately realizing it wasn't going to end well for me. Especially once he signaled those two other guys to stand back when he drew out an actual bloodied axe that still had fresh blood leaking down its length.

He leveled that monstrosity called a weapon directly where my head was attached to a thing called a body. I suddenly felt holding onto a carriage wasn't a great idea, "You step down and be a good boy to wait until we big boys take out our shares. Anything left over, if there is, is yours and then you try to walk away." Even while wind deceptively cooled me off I only enraged heat! God I trembled openly trying to gnash both teeth together without splinting them into piece as I experienced sheer disbelief! What the hell was that kind of deal? Fucking me over again, yup I knew I wasn't taking this lying down and after that first time which got me stuck here for a fortnight, I snapped realizing I had it! So instead of doing what little of a smart thing I could have done, I got fed up and dropped to the ground absolutely ready to hold my cut of this loot or dying trying!

Standing my ground exactly where I dropped I sneered spitefully, "Alright you ugly son of bitch. Let's go!" Keeping one hand ready on a dagger's hilt, I tensed up preparing to aim for one gushy spot to another and prayed I'd be able to walk later. _Not again, I refuse to get shafted by your ugly mug and I damn well will get my share if not more, I'm sick of getting screwed time and time again!_ I swore seeing red once this giant of a man stared at me confused before bending over howling in absolute entertainment. I spat out saliva as if tasting something bitter, "Glad to know you think it's funny because I sure as hell am not laughing. I'm getting my share and leaving, so let's go you over grown excuse of a pig."

Whatever boldness I held seemed to spark him to wipe tears away in mirth. He grinned savagely enjoying what challenge I offered, "Don't say I didn't warn you chuckles. I'm breaking both legs yet don't get too scared when your eyes close cause I won't have anyone loosen you up, I'll give you enough balls to say your man enough to learn your place. You're a real laugh but it's actually gotten real old!" I inwardly cringed knowing that later comment meant and here I believed they'd have enough woman to do that piece of enjoyment. Thinking remotely reassured in knowing if I got knocked out, I wasn't going to wake up chained to a wall or limping for a week. _Glad to know they ain't gonna do that shit, well better dying a man then some bitch on their knees._

Frantically looking towards either a forest, or a carriage I needed somewhere to take away that bear man's axe. He rushed forward howling a charge to slam his blade once I rolled away feeling splintered wood chips stinging both exposed facial cheeks. _Not yet, he's too far for me to gut him dry!_ Avoiding being caught between animal skinned men who were enjoying the show, I quickly bolted towards the forest hell intent on using tree's to my advantage. _If I can get far enough in then it'd be so much easier to get..._ I stopped those thoughts immediately as I never expected what came next to send me screaming onto the ground, I only realized someone else with a bow and arrow had been watching the exchange heat up.

An arrow slammed between my shoulder and lower back granting myself a face first plant to frozen dirt. Yelling out trying to pull out an arrow head buried into flesh soon enough became impossible! I felt hot freshly trailing blood leaking down beneath a ragged cloak filling my chest with absolute frustration as bear man laughed somewhat disappointed, "Aw tough shit and I barely started having fun. Sorry chuckles, I guess I'll have to do you a favor and make it quick, oh one day you'll be well enough to walk." One massive boot of a foot crushed both ankles connected to my feet almost too easily. I shrieked feeling huge amounts in flat out body weight slowly going being applied to crush whatever I held beneath my own pale starved out muscle, I couldn't believe this type of shit was happening again and adding insult to an already screwed injury I could not even turn around to stab upwards for this fucker's guts!

Slowly but surely I wildly thrashed around trying to twist, or contort in any way to take some of this man down to size. But nothing worked as I felt a bone pop sending fresh urges to shriek like a damned soul in hell's gates! _Not again, not again, not again god damn it! Shit, shit, shit fucking do something you damned useless sack of flesh, do something or be crippled forever!_ I tried desperately clawing away, or flinging back handfuls of dirt and absolutely going into a mad frenzy never once hearing laughter encircling me for a spirals of painful torment. Being forced to die in some frozen piss land of a forest wasn't how I wanted to go yet it seemed I'd be eating my words to say it happen, I screamed while trying to laugh figuring to go out on what little terms I could manage. _Guess dying tonight is happening, oh wait he's just crippling me so dying would be a mercy!_

"Boss! Boss!" Tears stopped falling when a new series of screams erupted around us! In shock that bear man took off pressure allowing me to curl reflexively into a ball to baby an out place ankle bone. I dimly became aware of someone shouting in a total panic, "God damn! Boss it's...it's not human, it just tore through everyone like a damned..." That voice got cut short in an ear shattering yell with something what assumed to be meat being torn off bone? I blinked in horror to look behind seeing animal skinned raiders fleeing out of the forest try to run down a road expect something even more dangerous had been lurking out tonight it seemed. I watched with cold shivers freezing myself in place to hear a twang of what sounded to be arrows released yet something shot out to impale a man into the air as he screamed in a dying struggle to be yanked back into a forest's shadowy interior.

Bones were crunched and broken like twigs except a hoarse shrill of a scream abrupt cut off into dreadful silence. Several animal skinned wearing raiders were trying to figure where, or what had been killing them as I looked over to see an underside of a horse carriage innocently vacant. Snarling I used my only good leg to kick forward to get underneath as something sliced across sending two separate heads rolling with corpses sputtering crimson geysers across an entire forest floor. More than a few droplets hit me full on in the face as I looked upwards frantically trying to see what in hell's existence had started to kill off these bastards. After another moment I realized only bear man himself remained standing I noticed his silhouette frantically looking left and right trying to find out what had slaughtered half a dozen armed men like cattle.

"Oh my...god." I heard him whisper in absolutely terror as I felt something heavy dropped to the ground sending me several inches upward. I cringed to pull both legs sprained, or not to be concealed by a ragged cloak once I understood what had happened to come out and hunt tonight. One massive humanoid shape towering over any man alive came around holding remains of a partially eaten skull in jaws extending vertically in an unnatural manner, I started to fearfully bite down every urge to scream once two golden slit eyes narrowed hungrily with a heart curling delighted hiss and soon enough the moon parted to reveal purple botched flesh. Two limbs with serrated claws for nails were eagerly spread as I watched a literal monster shriek spear tackling once a man into bloodied shreds of meat and gore!

Seeing a man being torn apart made hearing screams like mercy as bloodied splattered everywhere and more then its fair share soaked myself. I bit down on my tongue to stop whimpering once it became clear I'd be next if I squawked a sound, fucking god's grace if I did anything but remain still I was a dead man, I refused to die tonight and I kept my head low to the ground. Bones were dismissively crushed like twigs an actual monster chewed on the corpses of men like food, I inhaled lightly trying to avoid breathing too heavily to tip it off and soon enough it snorted satisfied to stand upright going after more bodies to devour. Unable to stop an overly natural reaction to cup my mouth as I nearly puked up water to sign my own death if I allowed it! Clenching both eyes shut tightly I kept silent frantically not even daring to move an inch.

 _Fucking hell, it's a fucking...fucking monster! Damn it Fickle you knew it'd been stalking these idiots in town, so don't panic or you're a dead man! Shut up, stay quiet and remain still!_ I told myself over and over again trying to avoid hyperventilating as those old stories of man eaters weren't just for nightmares and kids. These things were very real, they were alive and they'd eat any man alive just for sheer sport as I'd had heard rumors of survivors during taverns who got drunk off their ass to morbidly warn anyone who'd listen. I knew those risks when I decided to get out of these towns, or prisons or whatever they were called to be a home! It all seemed like a nightmare now compared to what I thought had be a blissful dream of happiness.

Minutes passed until I heard footsteps forcing me to peak past to see a pair of semi clean boots causally standing over bear man's corpse. Not even his face remained intact as two thirds of his internal body were displayed all over in a glory feast, I gagged nearly when I looked upwards seeing the owner of those boots. Due to being under a carriage I knew I'd been concealed by shadows as I refused to say a word in order to remain horrified. That tingling warning came back almost in sheer crushing despair when that clean shaven face had a bloodied muzzle for a mouth curling back into a smile, I started going stark raving mad when that guy absently bit into an arm belonging to a corpse around the road's massacre of a fight.

 _No, no, no! No way in hell he's a monster...one of those fucking things!_ I internally screamed once those brown orbs were no longer nonexistent as two amber slit eyes blinked horizontally. Casually kneeling while chewing on human limbs and organs alike I remained frozen as he hummed absolutely delighted. Again somehow I nearly vomited once he picked out an actual human heart to bite into it groaning in blissful rapture, I held it together if only barely to avoid seeing death's guide into hell's awaiting embrace for my measly flesh. _God damn they look like us, I don't believe it but they look like fucking human, I thought those stories were just due to those crazy survivors being drunk yet I might as well call myself a saint._

This literal monster smiled so inhumanly large sent shivers up my spine. It casually looked up to slowly tilt its head in one fluid motion to deliberately turn to face me. I felt all blood freeze once two eyes narrowed familiarly playful as I lost all will to move once a gurgling question made itself known, " **Enjoy the show, Fickle?** " It asked laughing lowly with pieces of organ and blood being slurped around purple lips. Teeth were growing larger and larger to the point where flesh started to become dried due to extending jawlines snapping hungrily, I shook where I remained unable to say anything as those yellow slits of amber were gleefully watching expressions of pure despair racking my face now. There wasn't any point now as I yelped scrambling towards the opposite side of the carriage wildly abandoning all subtly to sprint as far away as possible to maybe have a slim hope to live.

Trying to run on one good ankle wasn't possible naturally yet getting blinded sided by something larger made it worse. I barely had time to get up to push off a carriage until I looked over to the right seeing purple and possibly yellow eyes to send my flying in a cartwheel of blackened coloration. I coughed loudly gagging for air as I got sent a good thirty paces away by _another_ monster who'd been feasting on other corpses and it looked pleased to see fresh food. Numbly trying to stand up became another problem when fingers were dislocated, I rasped out a scream spitting out blood and dirt alike in one mixed gaggle of trying to breathe normally. Struggling to sit up wasn't half my trouble as I desperately used a hand not maimed to wield a rusted dagger trembling for a pathetic defense and I might as well started laughing madly knowing it'd be over quickly.

" **It actually moves, I like it when they keep the meat tasty.** " I glared up fearfully if not desperately clutching a piece of rusted iron against a bulkier monster. It towered possibly three times over bear man's once easily determined corpse but I weakly spat at it demanding an end, "Fuck you! I'll take a piece of you before you choke on me!" This newly minted monster's eyes narrowed bemused before tossing a half eaten corpse aside to lumber over my prone form. I defiantly waited to die, I waited for one chance to gouge it's eyes out and possibly do whatever I could to be ready to see death. _Holy shit, I think this thing can actually use one hand and crush me with one movement. Damn it, I'll take a piece of you to remember me by you fucking ugly..._

Whatever I had planned, or whatever it wanted to consume me both were interrupted. That clean shaven disguise of a man walked over to merely push that gargantuan monster aside. I looked on in shock with a dagger's end angle to wildly lunge forward and yet nothing happened except for a huff of disgust as the two shared a look. Eventually that larger one lumbered off snarling possibly annoyed, or angered as this other one knelt down to be offer a mockingly thoughtful expression. Seemed like they were going to torture me senseless, " **Choke on you Fickle? Why would he, or I munch on something that's skin and bones?** " It rhetorically asked me bemused when I stared feeling all senses of danger mindlessly trying get myself to move away. Whatever this monster wanted it certainly loved to toy with its food, I'd give that much when trying to move away became utterly useless and redundant considering moving wasn't possible.

" **Besides I'm feeling quite** _ **generous**_ **tonight, I do recall you'd be able to walk out of here with all this loot...** " A monster motioned over towards two carriages along with possibly dozens of corpses spewed around in the surrounding darkened foliage moving under a light breeze, " **...so stop fretting, I actually enjoyed your efforts to provide my** _ **friends**_ **and I one bountiful feast, so as a reward you get to live."** I looked up refusing to believe those words as it growled biting off several fingers on its severed limb and it seemed genuinely intrigued at what I expressed. However I wouldn't accept being toyed with knowing death stared me in the face, "Just fucking kill me. Stop pretending you damned monster..." Immediately saying that word it laughed as if hearing the most hilarious joke it ever had heard. So lively it laughed it sent actual leaking bloodied droplets on my face as I viciously tried avoiding getting an into an eye.

" **Monster? Oh Fickle, Fickle, Fickle.** " It chastised me ever so happily much to my own internal confusion once it pointed behind to all that exposed carnage, " **You caused all of that to happen.** _ **You**_ **sent those poor little family members to be** _ **toyed**_ **around with your fellows, I saw it all and oh please don't forget** _ **you**_ **told** _ **me**_ **that you don't give a damn except feeding yourself to avoid a terrible starvation.** " Going wide eyed wasn't enough when it crouched down cruelly grinning as I remained silent unable to take back what I had said. I refused to admit I'd be wrong in knowing anyone would care for my fate, but to hear a god damned literal beast call me hypocritical just stung, I became sickened to understand it actually had a fucking point on me several times over. Blood seemingly went around to trail underneath my chin to gruesomely become a physical reminder it wasn't a simple nightmare.

This beast chewed several more mouthfuls to stand up snapping its fingers understandably grateful. I felt ill knowing what came next, " **As a fellow monster I appreciate your kindness to get this feast together for myself and my fellows..."** It's grin matched any known devil's to shame as it stood over me damning me with such admiration I gagged openly, "... **so as such, I in turn will reward you, with** _ **all**_ **these wonderful spoils of your efforts. It's only proper to make a deal that benefits both us monsters, right?"** That question got phrased so innocently it might as been poison mixed with an ale made by the very person who wanted to kill you. I wanted to start crying but I didn't deserve to shed tears for basically aiding a twisted fate to become a merciful massacre. Either way I wasn't a fucking saint yet I sure as hell refused to be toyed with like an idiot.

Almost mockingly kind its spare hand effortlessly slid me next to a tree's trunk. Several pools worth of bloodied liquid stared to slither closer to where I sat and I actually witnessed my own reflection staring back numbly. Yet I managed to glare spitefully to snark back, "And it's only proper for someone to get even when a fucking idiot uses someone who doesn't like being toyed with." That implied threat alone caused a creature not even human to clap once ever so beautifully, " **Ha, ha, ha! I love those guts Fickle, I so want to sample them but right now it's not even worth it, so you get the next best thing dear youngster.** " It knelt down to patronizingly pat my cheek like an owner loved a pet learning its first new trick. God help me since I recognized mocking affection when spoiled brats talked about puppies or their own cats when family bought them.

Inch by inch I slid what rusted dagger to jab it where its heart could have been. Personally hoping it'd bleed to death wasn't that far asking as a miracle, " **You get to live. I'm not terribly hungry anymore and I do hope you won't be as well. Maybe one day I'll find you again, I'd be intrigued to see how well you seasoned as you grow older and stronger, I'll be so tempted then.** " That promise wasn't ignored as I trembled realizing this thing would be back. I cringed openly while snarling out a biting threat which made its eyes blink possibly interested once again, "I swear you leave me alive I'll have you regret this day. If you and I ever come face to face, I'll kill you. I'll find a way how, I swear it not because I'm not a monster but only because you _fucked_ with me, so I refuse to accept I got fucked with until I get _even_ against an idiot."

Two amber slits narrowed either amused, or possibly intrigued enough to warrant an actual seriously response. Feeling faint most likely due to blood loss I started to lose my grip on the dagger's hilt. Struggling to remain awake I heard this monster chuckle ominously, " **I'd like to see that happen only because you humans never fail to amuse me. So pretend you can kill something that's your hunter boy, imagine as you pretend to be anything else but our prey, so go ahead accept the fact I'm sparing you because I can. And remember that as you go to sleep every night for the remainder of your own life.** " I struggled valiantly to stay conscious except it stared to become even more difficult. So with what strength I mustered I gathered saliva and blood into one massive glob to have launch between what little space that were two massive gust of wind swept overly a newly minted slaughtered field with little remorse.

Blinking rapidly to remain awake I watched a monster idly wipe its face clean of its prey's fluids with an unreadable expression. It stared processing what I done in sheer retaliation before it once again snorting considerably impressed to stand back upright. Dimly aware I heard flesh tearing only to witness two massive wings covering an entire expanse of a road along with humane features distorted into what appeared to be an unrecognizable face. A face with fangs expanding as a serpentine like hiss became the last words I ever heard on this night. I heard only request when it gestured to two bloodied horse carriages, " **Remember to enjoy** _ **your**_ **spoils of any hunt boy, I'll impart that lesson as a fellow monster and I haven't forgotten to tell you what to call me, so you may call me..."** Its wings expanded almost quicker than lightning to have propel itself up into darkened skies as its last word became clear in both ears as unconsciousness took a hold, " **...Yoma."**

 **End Prologue**

 **Author's Note:** You have no idea how long it took me to brain-storm a few concepts while watching Claymore again, I seriously considered ignoring it but since I'm about to go off to work while posting this piece of potential, I'd like to hear thoughts. As much as I loved Claymore as a manga, I didn't feel warmful to the anime which is fine for what it is, I have the entire set on my HDD and watch it every now or then. I only wished they properly made it into something good but it got rushed near that finale which killed me, but overall it wasn't bad to view. But I digress I still love reading the manga time to time and fortunately inspiration hit me when I asked myself, 'Is there any decent stories with humans taking on Yoma, or acting upon that idea of being capable to kill them?" **  
**

I'm not vain enough to say humans can't do anything impossible but be food in that universe, yet realistically provided in the information. There's always been hints some humans who can slay regular Yoma and as well hold their own against Claymore Warriors, maybe to an extend on that latter consideration. It's been implied humans are developing a sixth sense apparently based on a wiki that hasn't been updated in years, possibly so I went with what my gut was telling me on this piece. If it garners enough attention, reviews and PM's asking me to continue I'll add more to it but primarily it was a flash hit to indicate I'm not prone to going off track with imagination. Sometimes writing leads into genres, concepts and even ambitious originality I'd could not imagine outright when it comes down to a realistic monster story.

Now the question becomes do I make this character an actual monster hunter with a realistic skill set, reality or possibly that cliche hybrid route? It's fascinating to really explore the depths and limitations of any Anime, or manga given what source material I work with. But again I digress I wanted to avoid that whole _cliche_ start of tragic Protagonist who lost folks, who lost them to Yoma and goes on grief strike to kill them all and etc. So I asked myself, 'Okay what's the most commonly overlooked type of background any person in history has overlooked...' Oh did I find answer when re-watching when a town went up in flames, I came to an epiphany in using a bandit! It's fucking brilliant you have to use a skewered backdrop that no one realizes it's completely mind blowing yet it's common. Plus with a not so innocent kid who starts off pretty fucking jaded, it's fun to write. I mean I clearly pointed out a lot of problems with this kid's personality, so expect you to question what's exactly a good thing or does he deserve to live happily?

So time and time again I can't help but post stories whereas I'll take my time. I love quality and quantity now when it comes to posting any chapter, plus working third shift just completely fucks with me mentally. It's been real insane to work those time frames for the past month and I regretfully haven't been writing as often anymore, it's just hard when you need money and bust your ass for a living. So moving on, I hope you enjoyed this little prologue and I'll see what happens with the reactions to this new found story that I call: 'Fickle Sleeves'. This name alone that sounded ironically as a joke, I laughed when I said to myself fickle sleeves three times yet it also can lead to some dark and completely twisted foreshadowing when it comes down to the Claymore universe as a whole. Let's find out how twisted I can inspire many to agree in a review.


	2. Chapter I

**Claymore**

 **Fickle Sleeves**

 **Chapter I**

The lively sound of birds chirping were what I first heard as I blearily opened both eyes blinking tiredly. _So last night happened, it wasn't a nightmare after all._ My gaze fell to corpses which weren't exactly in any suitable shape to be identified even under a morning sun that had started to rise over a gray horizon and I slowly tried to stand. Yet sharp liquid fiery pain managed to confirm an ankle hadn't even been remotely close to healing. Taking an overly zealous breath I reached out bracing against the trunk I had been essentially left against, "I'll find you one day you ugly bastard. Not taking this lying down!" The memories in seeing that clean shaven face reinforced harshly sworn promises, I kept on hobbling forward trying to avoid every possible means to not trip and I only managed to wave both arms like some demented bird flapping to keep steady.

Both carriages were more than enough to put aside those distant goals to be in favor for a massive haul of loot. Grinning somewhat smug I bypassed the corpse of bear man to see a managed mess of rotting flesh and spat where a face would have been, "For what it's worth you screamed like a total bitch. Least I refused to die on my knees..." Trailing off vindictively to clumsily climb up on one carriages back to see that everything remained where it had been! Slumping down I noticed that large pouch of coin to reach out taking handfuls and I resisted to tear up but failed miserable feeling an immense wave of happiness in knowing I wasn't remaining in this ball freezing piss hole anymore. Among all that coin I knelt realizing it'd been separated oddly enough.

Three separate pouches were tied up inside this larger one as it puzzled me immensely. Breathing heavily to avoid agitating either a sprained ankle, or maybe broken for all I knew I quickly discovered silver had been carefully separated along with two bags full of bars? _What the hell is this metal stuff, I've never seen it yet it's not the same as gold, or silver coin?_ Shrugging since it felt heavy enough to be valuable I'd take it along with whatever I could carry, so I turned all efforts to find bags or possibly something large enough to carry on my own back. If they also had supplies like food which would make everything go well, I'd be able to rig some makeshift pouches and now that I realized horses were still alive it caused a smirk to grow.

"I don't even need to walk, I can ride a horse to another town and get myself patched up. With all these coins and food, I'll be living like a king." I snickered imagining to sleep in a warm bed while getting hot food for possibly weeks given what I had for my newly attained loot. Heading south into familiar grounds wasn't going to be too dangerous given how often marks traveled in groups, I'd be able to slip to play along and easily not have to be on the lookout if I kept traveling by myself. So shifting through more objects I came across several small chests that were ironically not locked, I only had to pop several latches to reveal contents that got my eyes bulging. In fact I sat down trembling before I unleashed laughter that signified my lucky streak.

 _These idiots were hauling an entire houses, I mean coins and now jewelry? God either you love me, or am I going to get seriously screwed later._ I dug through fine cloth that weren't cheap to have been tailored, or rather they had to be made by hand. Sewing wasn't exactly a common skill since I could barely patch together shoddy stitching to keep my own clothes intact, so intently intrigued in rummaging around I happened to find a smaller chest which turned out to be threads, needles and string to grant me something actually useful. But more importantly I'd be able to have someone patch me up as I realized a broken shaft of an arrow hadn't been removed.

The fact I wasn't panicking mainly came from idea if I didn't move around too much it wouldn't get any deeper. _Stop wasting time and get what you need!_ Every minute risked myself to bleed out, or catch an infection from splinters that an arrow head could chip off if I jerked around too quickly. Yanking sheets back finding several grain bags, or an occasional set of clothes that would fit on women soon told me I had to hurry as streams of sunlight appeared outside. If someone from town happened to come across what happened here I'd be in some major trouble, I wasn't in any willing mood to deal with harassing questions and possibly be locked in irons for looking like a ruffian. Yanking both flaps back I paced myself get to work and leaving this shoddy piss hole of a territory.

An hour, or two passed much to my relief as I kept moving trying to avoid every urge to take all the coin to high tail it down the road. Bags were tightly packed once I tied them down to a horse which seemed grateful someone took notice of it, I picked what appeared to be the strongest and youngest steed among the four on this road. It'd been dark brown near blackened colored animal whose eyes were a lively brown, I wasn't any good with riding horses or to set their saddles but thankfully it already had one while hitched to said carriage. I assumed only for emergencies if this carriage snapped a wheel, or they needed to get someone injured to a town faster as those were only tentative guesses considering I hobbled around a lot.

As time went on I started to form guesses pertaining to these mark's on what they did and their supposed purpose for traveling to this place. They weren't exceedingly wealthy given an overly modest amount of gold and silver being moved, I got an impression they were small time merchants at best. Lots of cloth that had been hand sewn, a lot of sewing kits and plenty of furs were predominately in bulk on that second carriage. So it wasn't too difficult to scavenge several daggers which had been left out on the ground near bloodied splatters that painted a grisly picture from last night. However I did score an impressive haul on obtaining freshly minted boots that I tossed my own rags called shoes away, I wasn't going to be rubbing aching feet for a while given who comforting they fit. As long as the leather and its laces held I wasn't going to be sore for some time.

Finding food might as well been discovering a literal feast of wonders. Salted pork tightly compacted in bundles and strips of beef were all neatly packed underneath seats that I greedily took as my own. I wouldn't have to hunt for game yet finding water would be a priority, I wasn't worried if I stayed close to a river to get my newly accursed horse satisfied. As long as I rode smart I'd be in good hands, I wasn't screwing myself over by trying to push an animal to near death and quite frankly I intended to keep it alive for a long time. _Getting my own horse this way is hell a lot less expensive, I get it for free and honestly who's going to ask me where I got him, or her I think?_ Speaking of that possible dilemma given said fact I needed to give this beast a name I hobbled over to kneel while peaking under said animal only to look up at it somewhat surprised, "What in the fucking shit did they _feed_ you big guy?"

Idly patting an animal in mutual respect along with an internally genuine envy I smiled when it nickered happily. Given I barely reached its chest certainly didn't help whenever I'd have to get into that saddle and unfortunately that brought about an entirely new set of problems. I had little experience in riding any horse, so I chalked all efforts in visualizing myself fucking up immensely. All in all I'd be up for saying it'd be a learn curve or at worst a one way trip to the ground as painful lessons. Hobbling around I looked down to consider trying to find anything to replace my ragged cloak with something firmer, or rather anything to stand against winter's arrival in a few months. While southern lands were warmer I'd rather not risk getting cold if I had to forgo a fire, or two if I got into any more jobs that came my way.

 _Now that I think about it, I'll need new places to stash all this coin because I can't carry it around everywhere and I don't want some piss ant taking my hard earned spoils._ Frowning deeply while trying to remember locations no one besides myself knew wasn't going to be easy, it'd have be far away from any settlement so even travelers wouldn't pick up on it and as well trying to leave markers so I wouldn't get lost would be problematic. Eventually I'd have to cross that bridge but shaking it off to tear through both carriages took hold, "Maybe I should try to take these dresses and sell them to few brothel girls, I'd bet my right tooth they'd love to get their hands on this to sucker more idiots for coins." I mused holding up fabric that seemed dark purplish in color along with several red dresses that I had seen spoiled sows for kids wear to balls held in upper priced towns, I winced remembering I wasn't welcomed when I passed on through and it made sense to at least try to earn as much as possible from everything I had for loot.

Eventually I shrugged folding up whatever stood out most to sell, I wasn't going to waste any more time deciding what spoiled sows looked like anymore. Whatever had colors that were eye catching I'd stuff them into a small sack to hold possibly three, or four at best. Idly raising fingers I listed off all the important sacks and pouches tied down on my horses saddle once I came around the first carriage seeing a morning sun clearly over a horizon now. All the mountains seemed to concealing most of this valley in shaded respites giving me ample cover, "Let's see what I got so far. Decent coin, heavenly salted food, lucky sew kits, couple sow's dresses..." I threw that onto my horse who wasn't bothered since most of the pouches were practically nothing compared to what it had pulled, "...and two decent daggers which will do me some good, finally." A rusty piece of metal wasn't going to cut it yet spending anything to get a new one was worth it and as much as I felt attached to the shoddy dented weapon called my bow?

Again shrugging mainly out of annoyance since I'd have to consider buying a new bow as well. One that wouldn't notch an arrow to have soaring right all the time, I hated using cheap wood but I wasn't complaining since it lead into this bountiful payday. _I won't forget I lucked out yet it rubs me the wrong how I did so._ I clenched both fists hell intent on going through on that threat to mount that fucking creatures head on pike somewhere as I gnashed both sets of teeth together. _Fucks around with me like it can, oh I refuse to have that shit happen again, so I'll find a way to gut you open like a bleeding pig and then I'll piss on your ashes once I burn you to a crisp...ugly fuck._ That imagery alone caused me to grin openly while idly leaning against a blood stained carriage, I kept a hand supporting me upright to stare upwards to see cloudy skies indicating rough weather ahead.

Absently licking my index finger I lifted it up trying to see if a wind gust would indicate where it'd blow in. Waiting impatiently for several minutes yielded to having it coming over a mountain in the direction where I wasn't going, "Nice! Wind to my back and I can move without getting screwed over by rain..." I hobbled around trying not to scowl as another possibility hit me, "...or hell, I hope it doesn't start snowing early this season. Last year was bad enough trying to boil my fingers to stop from them falling off." Shivering angrily in being caught out up north again wasn't fun, I nearly wanted to stab whoever suggested going for a job would be worth it. Like this season it'd gone bad so it left a distinct impression to never travel anywhere north again for any extended period time.

 _Fucking done with snow, cold and anything these idiots call turf! Twice I got shafted up here, so do yourself a favor and not have a third time because I'll be completely fucked._ Third time wasn't a charm when it got close to killing me, or starving you out to consider eating rats tempting. Irritated I looked over an eager horse whose hooves were itching to move, now I wasn't going to be an ass to let it suffer beyond my own problems and trying to not be sympathetic to an animal that stood all night? I spoke up while hobbling towards it, "It's alright boy, it's alright. Soon we'll be both getting somewhere warmer with plenty of grass and less fucking rocks." Perhaps giving an animal a name wasn't bad considering I never owned one beforehand, so it'd be something to think about once we got underway and go beyond from there as well.

My vision started to blur when I tried to move a little too quickly. As a result I kneel to both knees clutching both sides of a face that desperately started swaying too close dead weight, I took deep breaths trying to avoid agitating one broken arrow lodged just behind my shoulder and that became all too apparent for this dizzy spell. _I can't linger here anymore, I'm just asking to die if I can't get someone to yank this piece of shit outta me and patch the wound up. I'm going to be bleeding out faster than some pig with its throat being slit._ Baring teeth to avoid tears falling I mustered what strength to stand to stare upwards seeing gray murky clouds lazily moving overhead. No blue skies meant cloud cover and if they got any darker I'd be caught in a storm that been brewing further further indicating winter's potency wanted to arrive early.

Wind gusts occasionally blew leaves, or kicked up dirt to have my hood being tucked accordingly. Making one last mental check list seemed to indicate I wasn't losing my sanity to not leave anything useful, or possibly valuable behind to assist me further in the future. Only problem that struck me harder than a kick to the balls would have been finding peddlers, or only willing to buy whatever I got for loot at a decent price. _Fuck it no more worrying stupid shit, it's time to leave finally and once you get a place then worry about making more money later. Dead men can't spend money, or enjoy it long enough, but I swear I'm never coming back north ever remotely close to this god forsaken piss hole._ Gathering enough saliva that built up I merely spat it disgustedly, willingly I refused to acknowledge some reddish mixing had begun to further get my ass on horseback.

Sighing painfully avoiding moving an arm turned out to be a trade off when coming to climb up on a horse nearly times my height. I gritted through flash fire after flash fire as muscles contracted to pull this called a battered body, I challenged myself to avoid screaming and I swore I nearly lost all effort to let tears fall. After possibly minutes of a necessary hell I sat up constantly patting down all pouches I zealously tied down, I wasn't in any mood to stop and pick up something fall down especially going hunting for scattered coins. Swaying uneasily in being so high up I settled in patting an overly impatient animal who nickered loudly wanting to move, I patted its neck reassuringly given I nearly passed out for getting onto it.

"Okay, how hard is this going to be?" I muttered reaching underneath a ragged cloak to start cutting away straps linking my horse to its former grinding purpose to pull. They weren't too difficult to cut given newly acquired daggers that were leagues sharper than that rusted piece of metal I once used, I almost felt ashamed I used it often to threaten to cut ball sacks off with it. _Oh that's why, it takes longer when using rusted iron and here I thought there wasn't anything worth to using it._ Sharper blades weren't as bad since it quickly took off flesh which took all that intimidation down to just expecting something to slice fingers off. Frowning I made a mental note to keep it around just in case I'd have to prove a point against some thick headed idiot eventually.

Cutting through one more strap allowed a horse to nicker all too eagerly moving forward without my hands holding reins. Panicking I yanked both grips back forcing an animal to snort annoyed yet a sudden jerk aggravated a wound that caused a shrill raspy shriek to evoke my body's ability to feel agony. Biting my tongue to stop another fit of screams I eased each foot to lightly nudge an animal to move, "Alright! Ho, forward!" I dumbly stated trying to figure out if this horse responded to words, or physical motivations which turned out to be unnecessary. Hooves belonging to my newly semi controllable mount started to lightly trot themselves forward, he went way too quick to my cringing as I yet again I yanked the reins, sighing loudly only pull off to the side forcing said animal to move in a semi churning circle. Somehow I managed to withhold any control over my own stomach for sitting so high off the damned ground.

"Ho! Come on!" Trying to firmly find a difference between nudging and proding certainly held enough to have myself pray to control the animal's pacing. I wasn't luck once it started to lightly run which every motion threatened to shift an arrow head deeper into flesh that started to leak out warm fluid, I closed both eyes momentarily feeling wind whipping past both cheeks stinging them and I could only hope my luck held out. If I couldn't get to that nearest town without bleeding out then I'd have survived for nothing, I told myself if I wanted to live I'd have to suck this pain up in order to remember I had a goal now.

 _No saying that I have a goal sounds too easy._ I sneered weakly just feeling sweat leaking down past both sides of my head while breathing heavily. The horse wasn't dumb enough to not follow a cleared out road considering it traveled on it last night yet I occasionally pulled reins to avoid it getting too close to trees, or any fallen branches that would've made an injury possible. Clutch leather reins tightly to pop knuckles I knew what I had now based on how much anger I felt, I wanted more then a fucking goal to take down something that wanted to fuck with me and I refused to allow it to get away with it! So goals were utterly pointless when I had an ambition to drive me with all motivation possible to gut open a fucking wise ass.

"You fucked with me because you could, huh?" I spoke quietly unable to hear words over loud winds as I felt every right to go kill something not human, "Well then I guess it's only going to be fair when I'm going to kill you like an animal..." Picturing that clean shaven bastard's face wasn't difficult yet those amber slits were dauntingly clear to gouge them out, "...so I'll just do it because I feel like it!" Perhaps loosing blood made me feel truly delirious to start laughing painfully aware I wasn't going to get any rest until I got an arrow pulled out of my back! Each rough movement practically shifted it so clearly as my own flesh felt its wooden shaft embedded throb, I wasn't immune to sharp agonized headaches that I laughed absolutely furious in how I got myself into this wonderful damned horse shitting of a situation.

 _You're not getting satisfaction because you killed those fucks I'd gut myself, you think it's funny letting me live? Is that right?_ Saying those questions over and over internally caused teeth to gnash together and it I almost chipped a tooth. Feeling all that humiliation when I'd been sent to my knees by idiots who were going to fuck me over, I got them killed and I enjoyed it, but I didn't enjoy being on my knees because something _less_ than human found it entertaining. Whether some two bit back stabber like myself cared about anything other then feeding a growling stomach, I wasn't going to take this lying down and be some fucking creature's plaything, I'd get even with it. Not because its kind hunted mine like deep, it'd be only just for a fact that I would damn well make it scream real good when I got through with extracting a willing fury that I self consciously eagerly suppressed

The road wasn't clear of loose rocks as the horse's hooves smacked against them all too commonly jerking a rider in its saddle. I gritted both teeth consistently to use no strength to speak in order to cope with this agonized ordeal getting to safety. _I can't remember how far the next village, or town since I've been here for too long as it is. Bare with it since you got yourself stuck into it, so don't scream and do not tell anyone what happened here tonight!_ I swore to avoid anything beyond the fact I survived monsters who were eating men, I survived because I hid under a carriage and I'd be damned to establish I wasn't in any useful position to stop it. Smiling absolutely pained while realizing I'd have an excuse to run, I blamed it on raiders who'd been impatient to find easy prey and those same animal hide covered cut-throats who happened to walk into a hunting ground, I'd be able to say it wasn't too extremely lucky of a timing at all.

Guiding an overly excited animal around another bend in the cleared out road gave way to an entire downhill sensation. I ignored everything to focus on trying to control an animal that had wanted to run for as long as it been tethered to a cart. If I had any semblance of feeling I'd have been sorry to use victims as an excuse to avoid getting damned, I looked briefly upwards to the skies humming lightly as if feeling guilt. Then without even trying I crushed all those sensations by giving myself a bloodied grin that would make any ignorant mark, or hopefully those overly too concerned idiots that cared for anyone wounded would buy the act. _It'll work only because I'm twice as young as any would be lowlife who watched spoiled sows and cocks pretend that living is safe. I already know I'm going to do when I encounter someone willing to pull this fucking pain in the back splinter of any arrow, I'll just do what all kids do naturally._

Falling into a routine I kept myself sitting upright as I remained focused on staying awake. Each time the horse kept running some small bit an arrow head loosened up, I flinched so much it just hurt trying to blink in staying conscious to find any sign of another town. Trees flew by as wind whipped exposed cheeks having me twitch a jaw to ward off tears. Everything just hurt no matter what I tried to cope with, I focused on breathing constantly heaving in huge amounts of air and ultimately trying to stay warm as a sun did little effort to keep me living. Once it became clear for me to accept the fact taking an arrow to the back was officially the worst experience in my entire life. Unable to do much I only needed to imagine seeing a beast tear apart that snake of a shot yet inadvertently I started to realize how much I appreciated in making the deal with a literal devil.

* * *

"By the holy father in heaven's mercy, lad are you okay?" Riding for possibly an entire day had taken its toll on myself physically to the point where I slumped almost off a panting horse. Sweat stung both eyes when I genuinely strained myself to look up before slurring words, "Help...monsters...killed everyone and ate them..." This town had similar walls to the place where I had fled from yet more green trees were welcoming visitors instead of constraining them. Two gate guards rushed forward pulling off my hood to see an obviously pale, sweating and naturally delirious expression I called as a confident grin while swaying truly out of it. I hadn't any strength to force these expression mainly out of sheer exhaustion in ignoring the half broken arrow shaft whose wound still leaked blood occasionally.

I began laughing either totally mad, or perhaps more so I found their expression just too god damned funny to not laugh at. One man reached forward pulling me to which I folded like some new born calf and I heard him whisper, "Oh god!" Seeing an armored helmet along with a rugged spear like weapon placed down I grinned closer to a madman then as a wounded stranger, "Think you can direct me to a tavern, I need a room and lots of sleep..." Shouts were able to heard down as voices sprung when I blinked when multiple sets of concern echoed forth. Seeing flashes of white indicated that this place had an actual church, as rare they were so far north, apparently inside these flimsy walls protecting it from attack. Regardless I started mentally praying thanking who much I lucked out in being able to find charitable idiots.

White clothing swarmed over whatever vision I held as hands eased me down onto a side where an arrow wasn't being prodded deeper. Although I expected some white bearded old man whose clothing tailored to being a holy priest, I got a real natural shock when blond hair with intently focused brown eyes brought my sweaty face up. _Since when did women wear priest robes, I thought they were just nuns or something?_ Aside from that unique curiosity in seeing something that rare I figured things could have been a hell of a lot worse as I gave off on exhausted cheeky smirk, "I thought angels weren't real...I might have to read more often..." Someone next to me gruffly laughed beyond bemused because they were either too blinded sided to imagine a comment like that, or perhaps it just seemed to be a good sign when a person like myself rode up with an arrow lodged in his back, so then it must have shown I wasn't going to die.

"Your heavy with fever child, but least you aren't blabbing nonsensical words." My heart practically swooned in hearing an angelic voice belonging to this female priest, or probable nun. Hands started to pull me right yet both of my own feet were dragging along the dirt, "Where did you ride from? Can you remember where and what happened?" That same woman asked me concerned as I made a show to stare unfocused in seeing a setting sun. Briefly awed I had lasted so long I coughed trying to avoid being suffered when warm fingers pried an eye open, "North...way north. Fucking monster ate everyone...hide under carriage and lucked out..." I felt sweat practically dripping down my face when I blinked seeing swirling coloration that mixed with actual buildings and an orange skyline that had clouds coming from where I rode from clearly indicating I out paced a storm.

More shouts were coming into focus as I tried looking back to see where my horse had been taken too. Concerned in them pinching coin off my loot I attempted to numbly flail, "My horse...its all I could salvage from carriages, I can't risk going back north...please god, it's all I got left!" Tears naturally falling weren't faked by any stretch since I did hold a small fear yet a warm voice reassured me, "Easy, easy! Your belongings won't be touched, I'll have them stored in our stable next to a holy chapel where you can regain your senses child." Being man handled by possibly a nun, or maybe those assisting her wasn't something I was too frankly. It flat out felt degrading to be easily passed off like a piece of meat as someone wearing armor propped me up when coming to the front of a large building. One particular detail of ornate cross like windows indicated an actual church.

 _Wonderful, I get to get warm beds and actual wine to drink! Well at least it beats being stitched up in some dirty basement of a brothel, or anywhere between two rat infested buildings so I'll call it divine grace!_ Cheering internally while on the verge to pass out I considered donating whenever mass had been called to hear the good book's words. I wasn't putting my faith in some overly preached deity that wasn't around to have me believe was real, so I'd do my next best thing in doing a few actions of good will, I put two and two together it would certainly make up for saving my skin tonight. Things seemed to be looking up when I felt warmth due to entering said holy place to sleep off one long bad day. Doors were slammed apart once I got dragged inside a room and I hissed when my cloak painstakingly got removed.

"How you're remaining conscious is absolutely insane, god's mercy must be the only thing keeping you together..." That praising disbelief came from a lone guard who'd been dragging me easily as I got placed onto an actual comfortable bed spread. Sheets cleaned by devout hands who did such tasks for a living met my appreciate and the once pristine white cloth was being stained by droplets of blood which started to spread ever so kindly making me feel disgusted, "I'm getting...real sleepy...fucking hell." I slurred laughing realizing they'd be horrified in seeing any kid as young as I'd been swearing. However only several scoffs of sheer amusement caught an ear to have someone starting to pad down an exposed wound with wet cloths.

Starting to feel extremely self-conscious in feeling my own body becoming akin to stone, I warily gave a heartfelt warning, "Alright. If I pass out, I just want to say thanks." Gentle soft hands carefully placed pressure where exactly an arrow remained embedded and it promptly got yanked out! One brief moment in feeling something like parchment being torn along with a subtle plop of liquid squirting and I immediately got jerked wide awake! _Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_ Both eyes went wide to the point where I felt every muscle strain once it all came crashing together in a singular swift gargantuan movement had plucked an ache away to birth fire so hot, I had no choice but to release all that pent up shock.

Unfortunately due to an overly unexpected action and I granted it's deceive need to help me, I'd say it wasn't an exact way to shriek like an absolute bitch giving birth, so I folded up to scream! God damn it I screamed so loud it'd awaken the dead as I heard that same nun praise me wholeheartedly, "Then it's a good thing your wound isn't lift threatened. Remarkably you're in a treatable condition and sending for our local surgeon here in town won't cause anymore pain for to experience." Perhaps I'd been screamed for possibly a good few minutes while someone resisted my natural instinct to arch the back where the wounds were being to be treated. Or maybe god had a twisted sense of irony in understanding a priest healed pain with words, but whoever yanked this damned arrow out of my flesh wasn't a fucking nun by any stretch to my guessing.

Unworldly fire caused me to spew out something to what had to be vomit spewed onto the floor. Again firm hands gently rubbed my only non-injured shoulder as words of encouragement followed, "It's alright child, let it all out. Longer you remain consciousness is a blessing you won't succumb to pain's hold, so do what you must to stay awake. We'll clean you up..." I groaned out whatever was said next when I blearily looked up seeing two guards coming through the small bed room doorway. They were staring at me to what I assumed to be pure shock, or possibly since I weakly waved completely unaware to what made them cringe openly. I dimly became aware an apparent nun firmly stopped said action to speak up hauntingly concerned.

"Boy do not fret, nor try to move." The woman next to me started very calmly as if she herself were struggling to manage it, "I fear your lack of fever is off set by your...lack of awareness to your own state." That wasn't particularly straight forward as I started to comprehend what those words meant and I got honestly confused. _What the hell is this nun saying, I'm fine considering I got an arrow the size of my fist embedded in my fucking back!_ Scowling faintly even though I couldn't snatch my limb back I questioned somewhat stupidly, "My what not...just the fuck you mean? I rode here practically half dead...what's else is wrong with me, you..." Much a growing shock those words were immediately drowned out when a face belonging to the said person holding my own hand appeared. I hadn't been aware due to being unable to guess what voices belonged to who mainly.

Those brown eyes were beyond beautiful when matched with a fair face. Golden locks belonging to possibly one of these most gorgeous women, I internally had to give this church credit for having a literal hook to get donations for ever mass they held and it'd been my first time to admit this wasn't some spoiled sow that strode around owning life. I blinked rapidly when small sharp sensations akin to a blade's edge slicing into my flesh got noticed immediately once I looked down. I saw three fingers that belonged to my entire left hand twitch crookedly as they moved, I remained speechless realizing I'd had three broken _fucking_ fingers without ever noticing. _Oh fucking hell, I guess that explains why I haven't been feeling my hand at all today! Damn I moved all those pouches to tie them up and got onto a horse with broken fingers grasping reins..._

Two sets of hands held me securely unable to even twitch once this nun gave me an extremely _well_ conveyed look of sympathy. She took an index finger before unflinchingly snapped it back right into place as an audible crunch filled my ears. Not even three seconds and all that registered pain came back making me shriek like a damned sinner stuck in purgatory. I started to stomping the floor boards so hard I swore I almost snapped my sprained ankle into an actual broken state, I screamed again and again when two more fingers followed suit.

 _God please...oh, you know what fuck this calm and respectful shit man! Damn that fucking prick for close lining me, damn this horse shit and fuck all!_ I stark raving yelled internally trying to stop tears from stinging eyes that were done shedding liquid and might have switched over to blood. Each finger got reset into a natural position yet the middle finger needed to be jerked twice, I almost blacked out to instead to wheeze out bloodied saliva and what little spewed out fluid to hit the ground as I practically went into shock. Perhaps it'd been minutes, or hours as my vision spun when I barely held enough coherency to not slump forward with two people holding me steady. Metallic scale like coats greeted half awake eyes in seeing what these guards wore, I'd have to consider getting something similar for what I had in mind.

Gentle pats managed to ward off another wave of nausea once a tenderly kind reassuring compliment made an entire agony worth it. The nun used a wet cloth to cool off inflamed skin over my eyes to have me sigh loudly, "I've never seen a young child such as yourself remain so cooperative. You put most grown men to shame, so take heart your suffering is over and know you must rest to heal if you want to survive." Bandages of some sort of cloth that were smooth to the touch wrapped themselves around my entire back. Whoever tightened them must have done it quickly to stop myself from groaning yet I swayed dangerously close to collapsing right onto a bloodied vomit floor face first. I'd never felt so drained so quickly in my entire life and I knew it'd been pretty brutal so far, I'd not imagine if I hadn't found this town at all.

More voices were alarmed when I stared up to see possibly half a dozen figures looking on in either shock, or disgusted horror. I sneered weakly baring teeth in making them even more afraid, "What? Never see...an arrow in someone's back before...or someone surviving things that eat men in fucking chucks by getting lucky?" Snarling out hastily spoken words revealed they were fearful because two people were frantically gesturing and making signs of the heavenly lord praying for some damned reason. Feeling nothing less then a migraine for going through hell's treatment, I only wanted to sleep and possibly to wake up for the next year until spring came around. But I knew I wasn't that lucky to sleep away like some damned bear who'd be able to hibernate for months on end.

"Enough gawking you useless cowards and cease making pointless accusations you wretched things for people!" I heard this vividly enraged nun say absolutely outraged since I wasn't coherent enough to hear whispering, or mutterings yet I heard one about being cursed. _Oh you got to be fucking kidding, I go from one piss hole of a town of chicken shits into ever so heart warming raving religious nutcases who can't believe surviving monsters isn't natural. Fuck you god, go fuck yourself and that book for that says 'help' wounded people, my ass!_ All those previous considerations in being saved were about to be gutted quicker than a sheep's slaughter. I despised people so much especially they hadn't starved a day in their lives to living inside barely fortified towns, or semi guarded settlements without getting themselves eaten by wild wolves on a nightly basis!

Unable to keep my own mouth shut I weakly raised a finger to those staring at me. Now that I focused what little mental capacity in seeing their suspicion I spat out blood, "You hide under a carriage and pray to god those things don't see you...I hope I'm cursed now, I can't wait till you try..." Intense coughing smeared saliva leaking past fingers when I covered my mouth, I couldn't stand wheezing in air and trying to defend myself from cowardly townsfolk who didn't have a thing I'd peg to be common sense! Wasn't in any mood to play around, or what not as someone started telling them to leave and for once I started to give way to sleeping like an actual corpse.

"Sister we'll deal with getting answers tomorrow, we can't treat him with certain idiots thinking he'll turn when he's lucky to be alive. You'll have my word I'll get them back home!" One guardsman stated gruffly to start waving would be spectators out as mummers were said. Thankfully I had two people steadying myself to lay down on an uninjured side to avoid aggravating me further. Hands were guiding cloths to soak up blood that leaked out from semi opened wounds, I weakly hissed when someone start whispering what was going to happen, "Don't try to move so much. We're going to stitch your wounds shut but it's going to hurt a lot, we don't have any wine or ale to dampen your senses to make you comfortable." The bad news came from the nun herself to which I groaned absolutely frustrated in not being able to drink a barrel full of alcohol to knock me out senseless. I started to believe living wasn't even going to be worth it.

 _I take it back, I take it all fucking back since it's been bad news after fucking bad news! No ale, no wine, no sympathy and nothing to say I'm going to like being stuck her here for a week or two healing, I hate this cut me open pissing contest!_ Here without question I gnashed both teeth to ultimately force out breath to relax when something piercing flesh to have me shrilly spit out, "Fuck! Fuck coming north...fucking shit for luck, burn in hell..." Someone laughed abruptly once all these swears came flowing freely akin to a river unleashed when a dam broke, "Least he's got spirit to show he's got some guts to swear in front of you Sister. Remind me to get cut open so I have an excuse, I already like this kid's odds in pulling through your care tonight." That sharp sound of a hand slapping a man's face almost in sheer indignation or possibly annoyance forced me to laugh. It'd be anything better compared to having sharpened points threading through flesh to get them together and I'd be in sheer bliss once all this treatment promptly ended.

"Please quiet down child, I understand it hurts yet the more you squirm it will cause yourself more harm, I ask you to calm down." I got instructed firmly as I allowed my eyes to close to distantly be comforted by darkness. It hurt to even look around once I started quieting down to sleep, I wanted to die now as I snorted in air tiredly. Slowly fading off into sleep I imagined walking around if only to remember it'd all be over soon, I'd be gone from this stage of miserable existence in order to be south again and all that warmth in sleeping under clear skies with roasted meat signified heaven. I almost started to doze into a blissful unconsciousness until something forced me to scrunch up both closed eyes tightly to open them alarmingly. My stomach churned beneath flesh further indicating I wasn't going insane yet.

An overly exuberant tingling crawl down my neck to an entire spine had left me breathless. No way couldn't I not mistake a feeling that left an impression on my psyche, I remembered last night's all too well. Gnashing both teeth together I figured to throw a bone to these people who at least _trying_ to patch me up well enough. Wheezing in one large lungful of air to ward off anger that kept me alive an day I said without even hesitating, "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! God loves to piss on my day doesn't he? Hope you...two realize there's a fucking yoma in this town, so enjoy having someone else take a piss on your day!" Whether I knew it or not to possibly grow crazy I swore that tingling feeling jumped itself to grow into a dull buzzing ache that refused to go away. Blinded sided unable to cope with another wave of agony, I gave up trying to fight to stay away in favor to slump forward leaving myself at a pair of idiot's mercy who were strangely silent.

* * *

" _You fucking half-wit!" I got sent flying into a dried out stone wall as I groaned trying to get up. One massive foot stomped my skull again and again forcing me to cough desperately. Getting nearly crushed gave me a respectful concern to have my skull crack, "You had to stick your hands to want more, you wanted more coin for a job that you had to fuck us over! Kid, or not I'm not letting you off with a simple beat down Fickle." My eyes watered knowing I had gotten caught for pinching a few more silver coins then necessary off a purge I'd snatched off some bleeding sow of an old crow. She never knew what happened until I shifted through my loot yet I had to pay half of it to a guard who caught me._

 _It'd been arrangement to keep my hands attached to arms and I had no choice. But without suitable consideration he wanted more and more, I just wanted to eat another day without being forced to hunt down rats. Armored first slammed into my back as I spat out dirtied blood, I wheezed in air until I got lifted by the scuff to get flung into piles of trash. Weakly grinning I laughed since I had stashed all I earned in a place where this shit stick couldn't find it. If he wanted more, I'd rather suffer beatings then some populous fat ass of a jackass who thought he'd be able to bleed me dry. Unable to resist I slipped a hand under the cloak where a rusted dagger I had picked up near a smithy's forge became my new found power to get a cut._

" _I ain't starving again because you spent all your cut on piss for made ale, so go fuck yourself like a mutt." I rasped out chuckling as an enraged face drunkenly started to choke me. I gasped as fowl rancid breath washed over my nose ever so kindly, "You think you control what you earn rat? I lead this entire city's guard while you're a spawn of a street rat whose not going to do anything except do what your mother did as a whore, oh yeah I think I remember who your mother was now..." He trailed off vindictively making me glare back knowing how much it hurt. My own mother who birthed me had tossed me out of a brothel not even six months ago, she couldn't afford to waste feeding another mouth and I got locked out when it'd been raining no less._

 _Not even that much time later I'd been scavenging, or borderline stealing off anyone who looked easy enough to pick pockets. While it wasn't spring yet winter wasn't so kind to forgive anyone not wearing clothing to avoid potential frostbite. I stayed by the port so fishermen, or coastal traders would leave unattended cargo so I'd be able to pick through crates if I had the chance. Turned out fishing wasn't hard when I had string and sticks to fasten rusted salted hooks, I needed more coin to get out of this piss infested whole of a home. I wasn't going to play nice anymore, I wanted out and I wanted away from this brute of a half cocked thing called a..._

" _You got your mother's eye Fickle, I swear you have that but you're my spiting image." I fingered a dagger's hilt dangerously close to stabbing where this bleeding cock ejected me into my mother's waiting legs. After wandering street after street I came across a man who earned a living to kill people and it turned out to be someone that looked myself. My so called donor of a father who had a fling with the whore of the month, I sneered disgustedly for even imagining things would be better. I got cuffed for stealing bread by the very same man who looked at me as if were nothing but an inconvenience to say the least._

 _I watched this overgrown drunkard that had to be my father laugh, "Think you can survive on your own and not expect consequences for mommy? I heard she's been struggling ever since I gave her a rough fuck, I actually thought you'd be happy to have sibling. Shame she took a nasty fall when you decided on cutting more purses..." He trailed off as I angrily screamed back, "Fuck you! What have you done besides getting drunk everyday you fucking piece of shit, I fucking bust my ass and I bust it every time so I'll get out of this hell!" Tears were streaming down in earnest when I pictured mother's face broken and battered while somewhat pregnant with what I assumed to be a brother or a little sister yet why wasn't I determined to say it effect me? Oh that reason was due to the fact I may have hated this bastard but I still hoped mom would...would help me._

 _It'd been a false hope to realize I wasn't going anywhere and I fucking begged god by praying at churches to help. Nothing changed, I got my ass beat day after day and I starved so much while trying to find money to buy fucking stale ass bread, but it'd been hell. I got caught to the point where this bastard called a father let me become his personal street rat, I'd steal purses and get a cut, I stole so many almost every guard in this pissing city knew who I was now. It'd been a guarantee to get caught whenever I walked around the market whenever anyone shouted thief, or whatever they said when I bolted to escape into side streets doing whatever I could to remain at large._

 _My face got sent rocking when a fist jolted me back to reality. I spat once before getting crushed underneath an armored heel potentially ready to cave in may skull. Gnashing teeth tightly to possibly snap a tongue in half I heard the bastard say smugly, "You know next time you get caught, I won't have to lift a finger to help you. Getting a hand chopped off, or maybe letting those other fuck sticks in prison have their way with you sounds better. I heard many aren't pick for young kids, I certainly like them young considering the perks of this job..." He laughed arrogantly amused due to other nastier habits these fucking cock with legs loved to stick itself into a lot. Nights I had followed him home with holding struggling street rates, girls or other boys before they were locked inside that prison called a house._

 _Being the son of a rapist, murderer or fucking blow hard whatever had crucified my ass into public enemy number one on all streets. Dark, or light and wherever I tried to live I got beaten relentlessly for being a guard captains spawn, I learned enough to enjoy the fact they took it out on me because this bastard wasn't capable to being touched. Fucking the city's leader's daughter, or possibly doing said man's wife earned enough favor to mess around like a god himself. I wanted to end it, I wanted to end this life and fucking assume dying would be so much easier to get over with. I kept one hand on this rusted dagger's hilt just out of sight, I wasn't going to allow this fucker to get off on thinking he had control over me as I wanted out._

" _Also that name you've earned, I heard it's quite pathetic considering you came out of this glorious sack." His hand scratched said body part in what had to be a self-centered imagination in believing it to be divine once my real namesake started to mock my half battered body ever so confidently, "Fickle Sleeves. Wow boy, wow you just continue to make me feel like you're less of an inconvenience who hasn't any value. Might as well call you Fuck Stick for what you can't even manage." One semi sharpened boot slated enough into my right side forcing me to wheeze out painful bloodied lungfuls of air, more so I happened to get slammed into an opposite stone wall again for this bastard's thought for the hell of it._

 _This captain of the guard stood wearing scale platted armor. Apparently it'd been commissioned by the city lord's wife for this servants outstanding performance of duty. I sneered internally knowing she'd been given a ride of her life when her own man couldn't get his own cock up, I laughed for hours once rumors spread of whores and other pick pockets noticing them having their fun along beaches where romance was making a come back. I gagged knowing it'd be impossible to do any damage an armored opponent yet I had an idea as to how I'd be able to pull it off. Smiling insanely pleased I merely flipped this bastard off as he got genuinely angered finally._

" _Find something funny Fuck Stick?" He demanded as I got choked with him intently ready to end my existence. I laughed even while feeling hopeless, I'd be so much happier going to find out if death meant anything because living certainly wasn't worth half a god coin. I wanted to die, I wanted to end it, I wanted to see him go through with it and I sure as hell would die knowing I'd take this bastard down. He wanted to pretend to be a god, I'd be that arch traitor who sought to bring him down to earth if that fucking long ass book stated in church and I'd gladly suffer to see him have some eternal damnation placed onto his head! Eventually I continued to laugh refusing any notion to answer a bastard that grew furious for no responses._

" _You want to keep laughing? Alright boy, I got something to make you laugh..." One powerful movement I found myself being sent flying face first into a wall. My nose broke immediately as I shrieked half delirious to laugh at how fucked living seemed, or rather I laughed for pissing off someone who actually needed to get his cock cut off. Looming over me he started to unbuckle freshly sewn pants which gold lining for seems and I stopped to spit out blood, "I'll make you laugh as you choke on the very thing your mother should have have swallowed. Not one for boy but I guess I can try something new for a change, I can't fuck up your whore of a mother so the son of one is just as appealing." Him being drunk just made my eyes narrowly hungrily to when he knelt down ready to stick some bug infested thing into my mouth, I waited gripping a daggers hilt hell intent for a clear angle._

" _Not laughing now? Oh come on boy, I want to hear that voice of yours gagging..." His hand reached out sharply gripping hair! Refusing to breath I waited until a dangling piece of flesh started to harden and I screamed, "Better to die like a man then some bitch on his knees!" A rusted dagger thrusted upwards as I heard something literally pop followed by an ear shattering shriek. This supposedly untouchable captain of the guard feel clutching bloodied sacks that were leaking fluid besides crimson streams, I got up panting hoarsely yet unable to stop trembling I refused to stop smiling. Stalking forward I looked down to a dagger seeing it drip with actual blood, I brought upwards not before staring down to a man whose defenselessness sparked opportunity._

" _Guess what you piece of shit, I get my cut for those purses and I also get..." I screamed wildly jumping onto the man before plunging a bloodied weapon into his neck. I stabbed again and gain unable to stop that adrenaline of excitement in killing this fucking cunt, I refused to stop stabbing until what was a neck had so many incisions fountains of crimson splattered onto both walls drenching them in dark red. It wasn't enough when I stood back up heaving heavily to take in my just reward, I watched every detail as he gagged for air with those blue eyes widening in shock to know he'd be the first to reach hell before his very spawn._

 _I felt an urge to piss right where his mouth remained open to wheeze in air. So slipping a bloodied danger to have it warmly drench an undershirt, I walked over kicking a sword further away for good measure. Both of that bastard's hands were struggling to contain blood as I callously stretched while pulling down my own pants, "I got a better idea. You choke on what you're supposed to swallow, I'm leaving this piss hole and I'm taking all the coin I earned. So deal with it dad, I'm already feeling real good about myself..." I exhaled happily once a bloodied mix of urine started to fill up where a mouth tried to keep a man alive, I closed both eyes knowing I wasn't chained to hell anymore. I looked upwards seeing dark clear skies with bright stars flickering and for once I actually enjoyed their presence to appreciate._

 _Gagging gurgles were unable to be silenced as a minute passed until I heard blissful silence. No need to worry about dead men, I felt free and absolutely thrilled to be leaving. No more bullshit, no more beatings and no more men who pretended to be a god. I wasn't bragging yet I accepted it, I accepted I wasn't a person and I fucking despised everyone who said praying would make hope happen. Oh hope happened alright as I pulled up my pants to idly kick a corpse's face to have a mix of bloodied yellow leak onto a rat infested ground. Several said creatures were already starting to gnaw on finger tips, I knew they were starving more so then myself yet I found it oddly amusing. So I started laughing ever so happily to snatch up a stuffed coin purse with my cut, that corpses cut and whatever that had been earned in a weekly service for payment._

 _Without even looking back I turned around heading for the city's gates. I wasn't going to linger here when a corpse would stink up the air soon enough, I'd allow rats and animals who were starving to eat their fill. I was done here suffering, I'd do whatever the hell I pleased to earn a living and if I had to get my hands dirty to get some coin then so be it. My name may not have been what he had called me, but I certainly would use this new name over a local whore's and bastard's one that they gave me at birth. Without even daring to say I was going to hell when I died, I swore I would never say to anyone my real name because there wasn't anything worth to be mentioned. As far as I was concerned, or to anyone who wanted to know me, I would vow to feed myself everyday regardless of what hell had in store to make me suffer._

 _No matter who asked whether kindly, or whatever the bleeding hell they'd say. My name to anyone since beyond today were only known by two, I grinned since said two people alone who knew my real name were dead and it ironically also felt great. Feeling a warm wind blowing through an ocean's coast wasn't exactly unwelcome to enjoy, I sighed out happily in feeling a thing called freedom. Walking past scurrying rats that were moving towards fresh meat, I gave on loud scream of release that echoed down the alleyway leading into an emptied market. No more peddling, no pick pocket change and no more fucking around. I told myself my name was Fickle Sleeves, I'd have anyone say that name because it gave me purpose to accept I'd do whatever to survive. Regardless of what I did with my life now, I smiled contently knowing I wasn't going to starve tonight._

* * *

Voices were what came to bring myself out an overly oppressing darkness called a nightmare. I stirred once I opened my eyes tiredly to hear what seemed to be a conversation across a great distance, "You're certain? That child actually said those words before passing out?" Softness caressed along my entire back to a point where I refused to twitch in breaking said sensations. Honestly if I had any will to do so, I just couldn't because whatever these sheets were made of that I got wrapped up in were frankly too heavenly. Regardless in deciding to not moving any limbs, I'd inevitably have to face reality once I opened both eyes, I blinked rapidly to try to gain some sort of consciousness recognition to figure out my surroundings.

Sunlight peaked through a colorful window that held tiles picturing one prominent figure holding up something to said sun. It took me a moment to assume it'd been a bundle with some baby in it, I ignored figuring it out to look across an entire room. Two people were talking in a single doorway yet one had been that nun from last night putting me literally back together. She looked fairly regal for being so young considering most women who worked in churches, chapels or whatever weren't so youthful as I encountered them usually. A man stood across folding his arms while wearing mixed armor with chain-main unevenly tucked underneath plates, I noticed he also had a crossbow with some short sword along his hip and overall looked to be quite armed. Somehow I doubted he'd be apart of locals if they had coin to afford making that quality armor as a whole.

"Not even I could mistake it and I fear it's questionable to be concerned..." The blond hair woman stated almost in an awe tone, "...what are the odds? If a child whose never lived in our town, a strange one so badly wounded and struck beyond feverish says a yoma is inside our village after news broke in discovering two bodies last night? How can that be possible to say it isn't a miracle, a mircale sent by the great heavenly lord to send his flock a shepherd to sniff out the beasts?" Her expression looked absolutely hopeful to a point so genuinely I almost wanted to gag in sheer disbelief. Did that nun actually think I was sent to this town by her god to kill something? It sounded so absolutely surreal to think a person believed that so much I started to chuckle lowly as it gave me sense of an uplifting flattery.

Neither person heard my personal amusement apparently when continued to converse. I saw that armed man scratch a beard pondering openly, "I'm not all that faithful as you know. But Lord knows our town needs a miracle due to Father Dio being killed last night with your fellow sister, I know you're scared senseless but you want to preach that a kid says a yoma inside our town when we already told everyone..." I rolled both eyes trying to focus on sleeping again once it became clear neither of them figured out what to do. Pressure someone started speaking if they that concerned, I wasn't considerate to remain in a place where some dressed up sow and an idiot believe god sent me, I'd fucking piss on a book before saying that were ever true. Getting south to warmer weather sounded more hopeful than believe that nonsense they were spouting!

"I thought it'd be best to inform the elder of our village, I mean we were already considering one of them were inside our walls. But we don't have enough money to send for a..." The nun gripped what assumed to be a cross between her chest as I distinctly raised an eyebrow since they were modestly good sized. Least from where I could see when that armed man shrugged particularly not enjoying what she had suggested, "If can't afford to send for one of those silver eyed witches then what choice do we have? If that kid wasn't delirious I'd have been worried yet coming into town heavily wounded speaks volumes to assume he's been in a fight. So if he can actually _sniff_...that monster out, I'll get my small band of boys to kill it." He stated grimly resolved as I dragged a hand across my face. _Wow man, will you just take her to a fucking room and go spread those legs, fucking pissing hell I can't stand listening to this sweet talk when I'm already half dead._

Obviously these two weren't so subtle to not being into each other as their gazes softened when they actually starting to hold hands. _If I weren't already in pain I'd start yanking out my teeth for rotting due to this sweet innocence._ Now unable to resist I very blatantly took a pillow out from behind my head to use it to ignore what I witnessed. Sighing loudly muffled into one pleasant feeling cotton cloth I whispered, "Bet a solid silver they pop out a kid and it tries to be some hero trying to bring justice to this fucking world." Scratching my neck idly I imagined that prediction before I sat up wincing when across an entire back, I felt liquid pain flare up naturally. Hopefully I'd be able to leave another infested town as I wasn't chancing another encounter with a creature that ate people regardless if they had cocks, or were sows.

"He's awake! My goodness I've never seen a boy wake up so quickly..." I heard that nun say almost in disbelief as a man gruffly dispute it, "It's normal for soldiers to shake off an arrow hit off. Kids aren't supposed too yet I've seen one lass recover from getting her hand sliced off, I gave her three days and she came around in six hours." The two adults walked commented respectfully as I ignored an urge to say they liked to kiss ass, yet again to be honest if they ever asked, I liked all this flattery almost too much. Bracing myself for a lot of questions I looked up offering a somewhat tired smile while coping with their compliments, "Hi. Thanks for taking care of _that_ last night..." I thumbed where I had fully bandaged back, "...and thanks for those kind words, I'd like to think I can do something useful with what I got."

That must have been possibly one of these most kindest, if not a rare humbled thank yous I'd ever say to anyone at all. The nun sat down next to me inspecting bandages as I leaned forward giving her space while unintentionally getting closer to her chest. _Man no wonder that guys wants to sleep with her, I'd be tempted to pray for a glimpse and she isn't bad unlike other sow's I've encountered._ Idly checking out a sister of the church wasn't on my to do list when I went to hell but it was too much to not peek when they were so close. Unfortunately I got way too obvious when I heard that same man laugh heartily while grinning as well, "Your old enough to look after yourself son, I get that much. But wait till you order or find your own, I don't like sharing with other guys regardless if you're a kid..." Perhaps being a child had its perks when I looked up to see a blushing nun's face and I figured to get back at this guy while being an ass about it.

I gave a cheery lop sided grin framed by an innocent statement, "Nothing wrong with being treated by an angel. She's beautiful both in mind and in body, so I feel like I'm in heaven." Those words certainly pulled strings when a cooing sister ruffled my hair while giving me a warm hug, I grinned intentionally wide directly right at an armored guard who raised both eyes realizing I scored a point, so perhaps with a game in place he decided to not so subtly flip me off. After getting possibly one of the best hugs I effortlessly received I considered trying to push a boundary yet it wasn't going to be as fun considering it worked only once per stranger. These people did patch me up regardless of they thought drove me here in the first place, so in return I'd give them at least a serious consideration if they wanted me to _help_ them somehow.

"What's your name lad? And where did you ride from?" I got those questions to a man who stared intently serious as I gave one particular shrug, "North. I tried looking for work north and it turned out badly, I tried to move south with a group and we got... _caught_ by those things." I trailed remembering those feelings of fear and utter disgusting in being at those things whims, "We came across a bridge and next thing I know I hear screams, lots of shrieking and someone got torn to shreds..." Hissing out that last word vividly enraged in that thing stealing my kill! _Fucking clean shaven bastard thinks it probably did me a favor, if I didn't have an arrow in my back, oh yeah I'd have one angle to bring that fucker onto his knees._ God damn me otherwise I wanted to rip bear man a new one, I knew what to do and to have his corpse bleed out in front me?

I ignored a reflex to sneer to remain focused on giving myself one modestly well thought out cover story. I felt a hand try to comfort me as it belonged to the nun who smiled trying to coax more out of my story, I obliged kindly enough, "So I see a person getting his face eaten off. Next thing I do is panic like an idiot who wants to live, so I do a smart thing and dive under the nearest carriage closing my eyes trying to remain still, I get front row seats to see what a person's insides look like and let me tell you..." I looked up to smile grimly satisfied, "...I won't be hungry for a while. See a man's stomach along with those linked guts aren't exactly comforting to know I have them inside me as well." Patting one flat abdomen did wonders to know I wasn't a fat sow, or some well fed cock from a city. I earned my right to eat and I'd damn well say I wasn't spoiled like some snot nosed brat.

"You poor thing, I offer you condolences to those you lost last night." That natural loss wouldn't even effect me as I shrugged trying to play it off, "Not like I knew most of them. I only got some job to make ends meat to feed myself, I barely survived because that damned...thing didn't look down when it ate a man into pieces." I reluctantly omitted certain specific details to give a grim smile as both adults seemed to buy my story almost too easily. _Even after living out among raiders, or what not, if I can still lie this good I must be something right somewhere._ I waited patiently while letting digest what they wanted to know yet I got asked a question I refused to answer, "So what's your name lad? It's only proper."

Smiling once again in recognizing an opening to get them mystified I simply stated, "Call me Fickle. I only say my real name to friends, or people that I actually care to know, so for you two I'll say my name is just Fickle Sleeves." Their reactions were inevitably confused to the point where even a nun shifted uncomfortably for my blatant disregard of trust. While they may have patched me up, I wasn't their friend or close person due to them saving a life, I'd respect them to possibly help for avoiding attachments yet I figured to see how this would play out. And as it turned out I got a negative response all too quickly.

"You trying to be funny lad? Because I ain't laughing when you use a _pointless_ name." He drew out absolutely suspicious as I glared right back refusing to cower, "And trying to get between someone's legs is _worthless_ to watch. It's my only name I have pal, I like it and I intend to use it. So say this with very carefully..." I spoke slowly to make him agitated as I gave off a cheeky grin, "Fickle. Sleeves. That's _my_ name I like, so use it or go fuck off in that corner over there!" My hand pointed to an exact corner not even an arm's pace off to his right, it succeeded to make him absolutely annoyed much to my internal gleeful cheer, I waited ever so readily with clenched fists once tension started to originate with a woman trying to calm us both down, "Enough! Lawrence there's no need to take offense, I've heard stranger names and you damn well know as a boy yourself, you _made_ fun of _my_ name quite a few times."

That revelation caused my throat to let loose laughter that made a grown man irritated. I smiled widely trying to provoke a response, "Wow! Great name _Laurence,_ I think you take first place!" Somewhere I deserved what came next as a nun literally slapped me over me head quite annoyed herself. I gave a half ass glare to signify it got her point across to make me stop, "Men!" She huffed to herself while taking a moment to play mother hen, "Now that you two boys are quite done with your egos, I have to ask you Fickle..." She said my name honestly clumsily yet to be kind I gave her credit to not stop whatever momentum that was beyond us, "...when you went under last night, I and Lawrence heard you state there's an actual yoma in our village? How can you possible know that when we found bodies belonging to people we...well, I knew that were eaten not even an hour just before you showed up at our gates." Her eyes were pleadingly to lay out how emotionally distraught she had felt for those people. So much that it reminded myself whenever a puppy had wanted food in one town I stayed at for a month and I told it to go die in a hole somewhere yet it persisted to lick my hands for what little meat I had.

Almost reluctantly like then I gruelingly obliged to give it some food once it's pouting face broke what resistance I had for pups. _What should I say? I get a weird feeling whenever someone stares at me and I have a tingle up my back? Maybe next time whenever said feeling comes back, I don't say shit or squat until I know it's fucking real to believe I wasn't half dead._ Unprepared I squirmed trying to form words that would convey how I felt it would be possible! At first I weakly tried explaining how vague it seemed to think it could be real.

However I tried to play it off while being half delirious to be fair, "I... I can't say. I mean I don't know _how_ to explain what I got as a gut feeling. Damn I just felt like there wasn't something human when I got carried in last night, I'm probably crazy for even suggesting it considering I had an arrow in my back..." I looked over to see white bandages as I snorted while trying to convince myself, "...yet it's not exactly comforting feeling it again. Because I got a similar gut feeling before last night happened oddly enough, so your guess is just as good as mine at this rate..." That last part I admitted trying to go over what made sense if I remembered it rightly, or what would have been was blind paranoia to avoid getting loosened up by a strange man.

They were staring so intently I flat out resigned myself to avoid being held back. If they wanted me to do a practical example I'd give a pissing good fit about it, "You tell me how! I almost got killed by those things last night, I sure as hell ain't finding another without getting paid or even getting better weapons to stand a fucking chance..." I muttered angrily clenching both fists regardless if my fingers had been broken, "...so excuse for me being scared shit less. After last night I just want to kill all those bastards I can find, I can't be useless like that again." That admission wasn't drastically altered beyond I actually cared for people who I knew for less then sixty seconds. Yet an intended effect was even that armored man reluctantly agreeing with that motivation with a gruff smirk.

"You may be a crass lad, vulgar and sneaky yet you got guts to admit what most would hide behind Fickle. So..." I snorted in hearing that compliment again from possibly everyone it seemed, "...if you can prove to me and my boys here in _sniffing_ out this monster around my town. Fairly sure I'll offer you something worth your wild." He pitched to me very conversationally as I perked up wondering exactly what, "If I manage to pull it off then what's your offer? I don't pinch coin to feed myself, so it better be something actually worth considering pal." Those eyes turned absolutely playful in a way that reminded me of that clean shaven bastard from last night, "You need to get a job done tonight in order to hear the rest Fickle Sleeves. You get results and you get rewarded, its how I tell anyone who hires me out for a job." He spoke so honestly that I blinked realizing he wasn't flinching yet those eyes gave it away when they rolled briefly due to my silence. I understood all too well what that little look meant on most adults I'd been around.

 _For a moment I was almost tempted to answer yes you fuck stick, but I don't like working on anything even close to a man's word._ Angrily I stared absolutely dumbfounded before sneering truly disgustedly, "Yeah? Take your offer now and shove it up a pig's ass pal, I don't like _not_ knowing what I'm getting shafted about. You want me to help, you pay me _well_ enough and I in turn will do my job, I maybe a kid but I ain't no fucking stupid spoiled brat who gets pampered by a mommy or daddy..." Spit practically flung due to how annoyed I had seen those looks of amusement as this guy thought I was a regular kid. Well he wanted to fuck with me then I sure as hell would fuck him over, "...so you want to play grab ass with my pay? Fuck you, fuck your little precious town which smells like piss and go play with yourself thinking you might ever get a woman. So either tell me straight right here and now, or I just heal up then go ride off keeping myself fed another night."

Two occupants had varying levels of shock and absolute disbelief to what I had just said. They couldn't believe how reasonably _cruel_ it sounded as I leered forward with two hands propping my face. I wasn't an ass for no reason, I became an asshole whenever it seemed I wasn't getting a fair cut, so if he wanted to play hide the gold coin I'd just tell him to go fuck himself. Let him go find someone _else_ who apparently had a gut feeling whether a monster was around, I'd love to see him get something done for a woman he'd want to bed eventually and this wasn't a good way to get that impression. Despite being starved nearly two third of my known life, I knew when a man wanted to get his cock wet and this wasn't a great way to see this man play a fucking hero in my experience. Gold coins, silver coins, hot delicious food along with a solid employment all together I'd say had kept my interest as it damn well made it worth all the pain I endured.

"Good god in heaven. You're serious, aren't you?" Lawrence said quietly in realizing I wasn't any regular kid since I alone had plenty of blood on my hands. More so then what he'd imagine in his darkest dreams as I sneered back quite irritated, "No, I'm a court jester who makes people go ha-ha all day! Of course I'm serious captain obvious!" Spelling it out for any idiot sounded too difficult for my own good yet for any sake of achieving a profitable effort I needed incentives to get my ass to say it was worth it, "Solid worth while pay. Good food to fill my stomach whole every night and guaranteedrewards are what I'm asking, I'll do a job until its done or I'm dead yet I don't enjoy getting _shafted_ or _fucked_ over when you think its a game to me. Not all kids learn you need to bust your ass to get something done right."

Raising both hands to rub them together solidified what I wanted to get if I had to help out a town that patched me up. The fact I wasn't _riding_ out now became their miracle in my eyes, I'd take a job offer and help them kill a monster, if I could. So he had the chance to something right, or else I'd skip town when I got out of bed which wasn't too far ahead in my future. I felt better to ride regardless since I wouldn't be leaking out blood, I even felt my ankle able to turn without too much effort and it showed that someone set back into place. Another small debt of gratitude that I'd continuously put in mind whenever they started to decide to pay me, or let me walk. I wasn't in any mood to get fucked with tonight after being spared on a creature's entertainment of humor. Either way I'd get even with that particular bastard whenever chance gave me opportunity.

"What kind of a child asks for things you demand?" The nun spoke sadly trying to understand how someone my age could be twisted as I offered a fleeting glimpse to jeer cynically, "The best kind that realizes no one gives a fuck if you starve, or cares if you beg. Either pay me, or I walk away." My declaration made her eyes go wide in horror as I nonchalantly threw off blanket sheets that were keeping myself warm, "I don't give a fuck about your faith in god sister. But personally to say he brought _me_ here because you _prayed_ is quite stupid, I just lucked out to stay alive another day and I don't intend to squander it without having a reward for doing something fucking dangerous as all hell itself." Standing upright I eased myself to stretch to avoid tearing up stitches while searching for clothing that I once owned. Luckily I noted a small bundle folded on an opposite which turned out to be my cloak, pants and two daggers which were neatly aligned on opposite sides almost as if someone were trying to impress their owner.

They were silent for minutes trying to get over I wouldn't help freely. Sneering disgusted I walked over suppressing winces to start getting my old clothing set, I wasn't sticking around with another monster until I knew I'd get paid to hunt it, or possibly help anyone hunt it. I could wait on holding off until getting new weapons paid to be forged and start enjoying small comforts in having a warm bed in any distant tavern to have an ale as heaven incarnate. It wasn't much to ask for yet gratitude never translated to free in my eyes as I glanced over see their stunned expressions. I'd never seen a nun look so devastated in her entire life along with a potential suitor, as odd as it seemed, he looked at me as if trying to figure out some impossible. Thankfully what shoddy a thing of a bow had been placed alongside my clothing once I got everything in place.

Reaching to pull over a ragged cloak to conceal my own face I felt right at home. Sighing happily I even tested my bow's string making sure it wouldn't snap. _Everything's in order, so either they say something now or I walk out eternally grateful. No time to waste when there's someone willing to pay someone to start hunting things not human, or I hope so._ Internally grinning I turned to face them both to offer one last request if they were that stunned, "I'm not asking for a fortune. Thing is _if_ I do have something wrong up in here..." I tapped my skull friendly enough while grinning widely, "...that goes off when I see a monster thing stare at me? Well to me it sounds fascinating to prove right or wrong, so I'll gladly get paid while helping anyone taking care of your town then I'm gone, fair warning I like moving around and I like doing jobs to keep myself fed. So last chance now, or forever hold your peace!"

That snark attitude finally snapped both people out of their dazes as I stood unflinching when Lawrence came to stand over me. He towered upwards like most men his height and build yet I had two newly bloodless daggers that would love to bring him down to his knees. _One jab to a nut sack, then another to his throat and repeat process until death._ I thought pleasantly to stare at another man who wasn't so intimidating compared to bear's man appearance last night. And funny thing is he'd been dead by morning while trying to kill me, so taking that knowledge with a grain of salt compared to this person standing in front of me, truth be told I wasn't very worried.

I got impatient when no words were spoken as I tilted my head innocently enough. With what little goodwill I had in reserve I grinned, "You got an offer or what? I'm not going to be kind enough _Laurence_ so it's now, or never!" He kept quiet to only stare over towards the nun who trembled trying to have courage to intervene yet that proved to be a problem when I kept on smiling. She was petrified in seeing my smile because I wasn't in any _mood_ to beat around the bush, I wanted payment up front and they in turn would get my services, I loved playing straight when everyone agreed to get their jobs done to see another day. So it begged my self interest to know if they'd play straight, or fuck around to reap their own rewards for what they wanted to sow. Having patience seemed to be a chore though as I gave it another minute or two.

"Felicia." Lawrence called over to a nun whose name actually sounded quite pleasant when I thought about it really, "If your prayers for _this_ kid to be our _savior_ comes true you pay him what we were going to pay to hire a silver eyed witch." I raised both eyebrows curious as to how much considering I wasn't immune to imagination, "But if it's a bust he can leave. Either way we'll solve our yoma problem either now tonight, or we risk waiting later for a response." It sounded like a yes to me, I just tipped my hood to conceal eyes which gleaming eagerly for a chance, "Sounds like a deal Lawrence. So let's get started and see if I can catch you a monster, I'm pretty eager to figure if I can as well, pal." Just like that I was on board without any ifs, than or buts to what could happen to my personal life. It went as simple as simple could get between deals in place. Personally I hated to say I used common sense, but when it came down to hunting anything not human I needed to set a standard somehow, because hunting meant it'd be dangerously set for a hell of a high payout.

"So whose going to help us kill a Yoma?" I tried not sounding exceedingly excited but my tone gave it away as an elder man gave me a rueful grin, "You may be a shrewd little bastard Fickle..." He jerked head towards a doorway as I got lead out waiting almost too impatiently while lightly thrumming my bow's string, "...but you have the guts to make you what people need most." I tilted my head not following whatever strange rationalization he held in full yet I dared to ask, "And what would that be pal? Some mythical prophet, or a religious zealot?" Humoring what they thought to have initially brought me here made this man laugh once his head started shaking. I must have made him enjoy me because he placed an armored hand on my shoulder.

"People need dependable men who don't back down from anything that needs killing. So keep that attitude and all you need are results to back you up Fickle, I'll find out if you got what it takes to be a real man." I smirked enjoying Lawrence's demeanor as he took me seriously enough to know being a killer wasn't so hard to spot. He may have joked around inside that room with his would be woman yet I wasn't playing games to know understood getting a job done, "Live like a starved dog and I learned to hate getting shafted regardless if I got promised more, I wanted _what_ I was owed. Like I said if you pay me straight forward and never think to assume I fuck around, I'll get your job done or die trying, I'm just done being toyed around like life's a big fucked up game." Walking pass doorways leading to a side entrance of a main chapel I looked up seeing a chandelier burning candles. Above it were colorful of blue, red and white panels having an entire roof dedicated to a figure who held up a cross towards a mass of white panels reflecting sunlight.

Candles were lit in a vigil along one horizontal table where a singular yellow cross remained standing. Lawrence directed me to kneel before it which surprised me due to fact I'd wanted to head immediately yet reasonably he felt a need kneel down to pray silently. I wasn't religious to a point but I relented to exhale loudly to at least make a holy trinity. He watched me approvingly in what I assumed to be relief as I murmured dedicated a prayer to the Father, the Son and to the Holy Spirit itself. Kneeling with my head bowed wasn't welcomed when it reminded my imagination of darker days. And in those darker days I went to chapels constantly to have no appeal for change, or begging for hope to uplift me into a happier life.

Cracking an eye open I whispered harshly, "Expect me to burst into flames? I'm not heartless, I just want something rewarding when I risk my life." That would be my only justification to describe my actions as he shut both eyes replying equally cynical, "If you were a demon I'd be hard pressed to assume you'd have died coming to our town. But having god on our side may not changes thing yet it hurts to be sure, I do it anyways." I snorted loudly allowing said noise to echo in an empty chapel while keeping my thoughts secretive to never rely on what wasn't around. If it made someone feel better I whispered a prayer that I held true to my heart, "May our souls of who are faithful depart through our Lord's mercy, for have us rest in peace, amen." Standing up I got an involuntary shudder saying that particular prayer when Lawrence stood up as well. Making singular well wishes weren't long enough beyond the fact we'd risk our lives for either money, faith or through sheer suicidal good will to see people protected.

I'd take money because least I could live with it. An armored man adjusted his crossbow while placing a handle on a blade whose length was my own height. I kept two daggers ready while two doors opened widely in revealing a gray morning dawn. Annoyed in feeling a cool breeze I looked upwards seeing that darkened clouds had indeed followed my arrival into this half dead piss taken grievance called a town. As much as I wanted to leave, I'd have to find out if last night wasn't a fluke and if it indeed turned out true then having a smile in place wouldn't stem my delight in being able to hunt down things which fucked around to play god. If there was one thing I hated more then monsters, it'd have to be things who fucked believing themselves to being untouchable and I wasn't in any mood or to have any desire to not see them get proven wrong. _Time to go hunt and see if I can kill monsters that pretend to be unkillable._

* * *

Standing in between two piss poor excuses called homes I stood bored while glancing around in seeing villagers go about their daily life. I yawned loudly trying to avoid slumping against a wall to sleep, I'd been looking around for hours for any sign of what killed two supposed chapel members, I ironically believed it'd been driven away by bad tastes. However as cruel as that sounded I absolutely realized there wasn't a damned thing that made this place any different from where I got away last night! It became so horse pissing boring I understood why creatures who ate people would move in, " _They do the same shit over and over again. Even I can't get used too doing jobs like sewing, or becoming a merchant when you never stop being predictable. No wonder scouting for marks never gets old!"_ I smiled realizing last night's events weren't my first, both arms I just folded in boredom when deals went to utter shit because it all came down to loot.

When nothing in an acquired loot got split between raiders as a whole, I'd say value of cuts got shafted too hard. _Alright if I don't get a pissing 'tingle' in my head going off, I'm heading to a tavern and getting one big old pint of ale. Tired of this standing in place like some half dim witted sheep, I had enough of playing bait._ Several carts passed me by as a ragged cloak flawlessly blended into shadows to a point where local villages carrying baskets full grain came within an arms length and never noticed me grinning. I checked down both ends of a street to see Lawrence's boys hiding among every alley way, I assumed they'd want to rush a yoma if ever came around. Counting to a mere hundred stones inside my own brain I finally decided to explore this piss hole and hopefully if this thing were dumb enough to skip town I'd be happier to leave.

Stepping out spooked several villagers who gasped, or shrieked when I looked back at them while waving ever so kindly. Ignoring another urge to spit out who chicken shit these people had become once a yoma had killed two chapel members, I literally figured to possibly spook them whenever I felt like it, if I could time it just right like moments ago. _It'd be worth having them piss their underpants, I would feel very satisfied if I can't find something that stalks humans._ Humming loudly to pass more time I came to look around at vendors while occasionally swishing around silver coins in a loose pocket debating to buy an apple or two. My stomach growled when I finally caved in to buy three fresh red apples when I handed over a single silver coin, I got a vendor to look stunned to see myself nonchalantly flip one out like it was natural and to his credit, I'd normally be stealing such items to feed myself.

Eating while inspecting buildings that were alive with activity, or had shutters open revealed people were more confident during daylight. Compared to that last piss hole it'd been completely opposite, I rolled both eyes when some spoiled sow and her spawn edged away from me when I moved past their home too closely. _Oh please get scared shit less of little old me, I doubt I'll tear in your pampered folk and get off on it._ Sarcastically hissing succeeded in making several villagers quickly part ways as they overhead what I intended to do. Clearing a street wasn't difficult considering no town like strangers walking through and I found it oddly bemusing to well known without even trying to act remotely dangerous.

Walking endlessly past all these same streets over and over again got really aggravating to consider maybe I forced a creature to skip town after all. _Well if that turns to be the case, I guess I can find another town and test out if this little warning of mine actually work..._ I stopped mid step once I came across this town's local forge, I heard hammers banging on an open view of a black smith wearing black crusted aprons and several apprentices were assisting. Chewing an apple I had remaining on hand I felt something _strange_ for a better lack of a word, I resisted an impulse to continue walking yet I got intrigued to see if this town would willingly sell a sword to into my hands. Plus it'd go along naturally if my gut told me right.

Casually strolling up to an open barn door showcasing examples of work this town's smithy proved he, or she wasn't half bad. I blinked trying to guess which quality of armament could assist me considering I had a ton of gold now and getting closer to winter meant heavier clothing to purchase. _I could just buy some chain-mail to wear it underneath this ragged ass cloak, or should I get a sword if daggers or my own bow won't cut it?_ So many questions to answers I wish I had half a mind to consider, I got pulled away when a young woman who had soot covering her face welcomed me eagerly, "Hello! Does anything catch your eye little one, I'd be happy to tell you what interests your parents if they decide to come do to buy..." I snarled angrily walking right up to her while hissing out, "Do I look like some pampered fucking brat whose lived in this piss hole woman? Really?"

Her nervous laughter echoed an uncertainty as I looked over to see two people working a furnace with an elder man sticking raw iron into its entrance. Heat practically surged into a shimmering wave yet something tugged inside my gut to stare carefully. Beyond those three working a furnace I saw another person, I narrowed both eyes realizing it to a plain looking girl whose eyes drifted between all people working in her field of view. Standing rigidly I stared intently when feeling something _tug_ my unease into an overly lively eagerness to test a hunch out. Walking over I caught her attention when brackish eyes stood out while giving off a smile that made me snort how bland it seemed to force itself to play as a person.

 _Holy shit, I don't believe it, I feel like I have a warning running up my spine to where my head's attached. Considerably_ all my nerves were alarmingly going off in one unified electrical surge as I shrugged both shoulders calming myself down. It failed proving it wasn't going away yet why did I get all these bad feelings? There had to be something off about what this creature disguised as a person triggered my reactions, so I decided to inspect her while pretending to act curious as it hammered away on some iron blade. It seemed to easily hammer out dents along its edges giving me a picture it'd be strong enough to tear me in half!

"Hi! What you doing?" I asked innocently grinning in a bashful manner making a pair of eyes open slightly. Every hair on my neck stood up when this girl spoke ever so intrigued, "Oh hell there little one! You must be that new comer who rode into town last morning, I heard you were out all night. What you brings you down here into our forge?" Her voice sounded normal almost too polite for its own good as I smiled happily nodding ignorantly, "Yeah that's my luck. Got an arrow stuck in my back for trying to get a job done, so here am I looking for work. Talk about being worked like a piece of meat right?" That double meaning got lost when it laughed deceptively mindful as those brackish eyes were expanding ever so slightly. I kept my hood concealing a face beneath it because it tried to ask me what I looked like.

"Say what color are you eyes boy? I like green eyes because they remind me of apples, so tasty." She giggled making my spine crawl when her face shifted. _Whoa! When it moves its jaw side to side, I can see struggle to remain in place? Holy hell, I can't even tell until it tries to talk._ I intently memorized anything pertaining to these monsters would be having them talk, I felt nerves flaring up when I pulled back said hood to oblige its interest, "Apples are tasty. I like red apples because they're sweeter, so why green?" This non human creature put down its hammer to hum thoughtfully, I struggled resisting to move away when it smirked hungrily. Mentally preparing to walk away to entice it to walk after me, I gritted both sets of teeth to figure out what seemed appealing to get a monster blindly following myself it into a potential kill zone, that was even if I could even pull it off somehow! Too many problems for one simple solution it seemed.

"I like green because red are too common, I mean if you can't savor something rare then why bother eating it?" It looked right at me hungrily now as I frowned making a show to consider that thought. Grinning I looked up smiling, "Say I like were this is going, now why don't we go buy some apples? I like red a lot, you like green a lot and together I'm sure I can buy enough for both of us! I need someone to show me around town since I just got here, so you interested miss?" I bashfully scratched a half shadowed cheek trying to tempt it forward and long behold much to my utter bewilderment it agreed all too easily! _Wow, if I can pull this off then I know for a fact these things are fucking idiots when getting an easy meal!_ I smiled widely while appearing excited when this creature disguised as a girl asked to be let off, I waved cheekily to an elder man who appeared to be a black smith who looked perplexed.

It barely took a minute when said girl made a show to let her hair down. I gave it credit since it seemed to be enticing enough, so I tried imagining another older boy in my place thinking this girl looked better with longer hair and it clicked! _Okay, I think this thing is trying to seduce people or maybe it's just using its appearance? Don't assume, so go with it!_ I waited like any other ignorant child who'd bounce on their heels to which I forced myself too, I started to realize selling an act seemed way harder then those who performed in theaters made it look easy. Struggling to remain consistently capable I figured to offer my arm to this creature to further have it believe I wasn't aware in what it looked like beneath.

"Aren't you a forward little gentleman, so kind to offer yourself to me." Those double meanings forced an organ called a tongue to be bitten down upon. It slid an arm around my own to have us locked together walking forward into a crowded street. More than a dozen, or possibly two dozen villagers were chatting while peddling goods with one another. I hid a grin knowing if this thing holding my arm wanted to eat me, I'd have to be alone and after hours waiting around, I figured despite being late in the afternoon I'd wager it had enough time to be distracted. Being so close to evening must have triggered a need to feed as any other animal.

Walking almost beyond alive with all my senses screaming to pull and sprint away from this creature took everything I had to remain smiling. It hurt trying to maintain said expression which ironically seemed more natural opposed to scowling which I pulled off more often without trouble. I asked questions maintaining a carefully crafted facade, "So how long have you been living here? I'm thinking about trying to work to get enough coin to buy a home." The seemingly eager creature tilted its head trying to remember or to use words that made sense as I soon found out it wasn't very number orientated, "You need to work a lot for that boy, I know our elder isn't very happy to sell buildings of our home." Resisting an urge to gag in how blatant stupid it sounded, I just laughed playing along while trying to come up with something, "Think I can buy more with gold, or silver? Pretty sure I'll manage it."

Apparently this thing wasn't aware gold meant more than silver and I honestly almost laughed. It smiled charmingly, "Silver is worth more here if I remember. Gold's too rare as it is, so silver's fine and I'd happy to show you some homes for sale, they're abandoned and it'll be a quick walk down these alleyways to cut across town." I snickered faintly while coughing to show off I felt flustered in being escorted around so forwardly and truth be told, I found it's attempt rather stiff when it tried tugging me down the closet alleyway. _Either it's completely ignorant, or it knows I'm onto it. So which is more apparent Fickle, c'mon use your head and figure it out._ Wrestling in a subtle notion to remain walking forward I looked away to notice several figures waiting in an alley, I bypassed one to notice two armored men. Soon a constant tug of war to remain walking straight, or getting pulled beyond in another potential death, I looked past a third side alleyway where one of those armored men them turned out to be Lawrence himself.

Humming loudly in a cheerful manner I waved at him while gesturing eagerly to what I walked with arm and arm. He practically paled as a corpse once I mouthed to him I had found it. The creature tugged me further towards where multiple side alleys were in between buildings and I immediately pointed out where an apple vendor remained opened. Ironically it'd been the same one I had just been two which gave me a brilliant idea! If I wanted to spook people properly then I'd might as well showcase it where everyone could appreciate my soon to be busy services. For once I wasn't sure if anyone in their right wouldn't get killed if they refused to run yet truthfully I couldn't give a damn to really care about strangers.

"Hello mister! Can I buy an apple for my friend and I, she's showing me around." I stated happily making said person look down at me mystified. I grinned cheekily while he look up to a creature which smiled back innocently enough, "Does your mother know you're showing a stranger around town girl?" Quickly retracting an arm a creature's eyes turned brownish as it smiled revealing teeth, "Mother is quite fine with me, sir. She sends her regards for not getting back with you..." I casually started chewing on an apple to look back down the street seeing more then half a dozen armed guards creeping their way forward. _Time to see if this thing turns around, I'll keep it occupied long enough to see if I can survive to see my payday._

Placing a half eaten fruit onto the vendor's stand I slipped both hands to feel cool metallic hilts ready to be used. Whistling happily I caught both an idiot and a monster's attention, "Hey I just thought of something pretty embarrassing, I can't admit in front of him." Glancing upwards I looked bashfully to make a creature eagerly tilt its head when it leaned downward as I said, "Promise not to laugh at me? It's a secret that I think you'll find pretty sweet." Its laughter seemed absolutely forced when I brought my neck within inches of its mouth, I swore its breathing sped up trying to resist taking a bite out of human flesh so close yet it'd too far for it imagine. Unable to resist savoring what it assumed me to be as an easy food source it agreed, "I promise I won't...laugh, so what is it you sweet little delicious thing?"

Glancing past its shoulder I smirked anxiously feel adrenaline pumping throughout my entire body once Lawrence leveled his crossbow. He signal others to form a semi circle as villagers who notice were growing wide eyed as they watch armed guard silently move past them. _It's time to see whose a better hunter, me or you._ Slipping one dagger upwards to have position underneath a sleeve too large which naturally concealed it's tip where my wrist met a hand. Taking one deep breath I only looked over at an idiot who seemed to be scowling taking time to take about a dead woman, I merely gave him a pointed stare knowing if I did this right then I'd get off scratch free. Grinning widely I whispered right into a monster's ear, "You know your the first person who I've ever met to say your disguise sucks major horse cock."

The dagger's tip plunged fully into an exposed neck as an inhumane shrieking gurgle appeared when I sprinted past it. Purple blood spewed across an overly shocked man who sold apples now covered in a non humane creature's body fluids yet one stab merely enraged it. " **You little shit!"** I heard it screech angrily when it swiped an entire wooden stand into pieces, I replied ever so happily, "And you're a stupid piss cock who can't catch me!" I laughed wickedly when its jaws extended and innocently enough I tossed it a finger when running behind one stunned villager. Either those amber eyes wanted me dead yet a free opportunity for a meal proved too much when it slammed into a person before tearing him to pieces. I only had to run past screaming people as one man whose idiocy to remain still only provided myself less of a chance to get killed.

"Fire!" Lawrence's command rang out as bolts snapped forward striking an enraged yoma whose formed molded to grow larger. I remained crouched to yank my bow out from underneath a ragged cloak to notch an arrow, I needed to stay low in order to take a shot to piercing an eye socket. My arrows were great to penetrate larger animals yet get close enough it'd be a kill shot, I prayed once a creature roared shedding an details pertaining to being human. Human fell off into white stands with jaws extending so wildly it snapped previously locked tendons, I compared it to when you broke dried out branches when gathering firewood. Although I aimed with my own arrow head I noticed this particular creature wasn't _large,_ or really impressive considering it just stood over a normal person by a head's length best.

 _Why is it smaller compared to that bastard last night and his bear of a pal? Fuck it, think about it later Fickle and do your job!_ I snapped those thoughts when two amber eyes practically gleamed when it tore off a gagging villagers throat and reddish spray soaked everyone, including myself, in one huge red mist. Several bolts struck its chest while only two hits legs but they were struggling to hold up a beast whose palpable rage fell onto what caused it. I remained seriously aligned to have this creature eat a damned arrow head and it twitched triggering all natural instincts I held to release an arrow which snapped forward in a twang of strings.

At point blank I watched an arrow literally piercing an amber eye as I dove away letting a monster smash head first into a stone wall. Granite fractured when it howled clearly in an agony that sounded like music to my waiting ears, I drew another arrow while taunting it, "Hey fucker! Over here if you want a piece of me, I'm very _sweet_ in case you don't remember!" Singing happily forced an eye to wide as an inhumane screech clearly wanted my body's bleeding heart. It struggled to stand until more bolts from crossbows snapped sending purplish liquid splattering and I aimed yet again for its lone eye hell intent on making this beast blind. I wasn't getting any closer until I knew its eyes were literally popped for my chances of survival.

" **You wretched human! I'll kill you, I'll rip out your guts and gorge on those eyes...** " Its arm swung wide sending an entire wall scattering akin to loose stones, I hit the ground avoiding large pieces from impaling. Scowling in a panic I fumbled an arrow when it got loose as a monster literally pounced forward sending me back into an alley! _Shit, shit, fucking shit!_ I chanted back peddling quickly out of its range when I realized it wanted me to go between these piss taken homes! I got a first hand look to see its massive bulk barely squeezing itself right into an arms reach within a confined area. Naturally panicking I leaned back yet there wasn't any grace to save my chances.

Once I hit solid wood indicating barrels were stored along this building specifically. _Oh fucking great, god fucking shit!_ Notching an arrow I knelt upwards aiming right a gaping beast's maw, teeth which yellowed beyond also had pieces of flesh hanging from them. Honestly I smelled it's rancid breath spewing over said rotten flesh yet I managed hissing out vindictively, "Open wide you cock munching bastard! Choke on this surprise!" An arrow snapped forward burying itself more then halfway up into its skull as it howled agonizingly aware I wasn't defenseless. _Oh...shit, it's time to go Fickle, move your fucking ass man!_ Tossing a weapon aside I fished out two daggers to literally take a chance to dive under its legs!

Frantically digging up dirt with elbows certainly going to be bruised I managed to barely avoid getting impaled. Its serrated fingers were twitching desperately to kill what caused its owner so much trouble and I looked up right into a spear's edge zipping past my cheek! Something painful considered as a cut made me yell out enraged, "Will you hit the fucking giant thing that's a monster and not me! Fucking pisser use that pointy end like a..." Yelping when Lawrence grabbed my neck's scuff to send me rolling out of the way as a purple leg almost crushed where I once sat. I barely had time to gather wits and will to see half a dozen men stabbing, or lunging like animals forcing a creature back. Due to its massive bulk it might as well been stabbing pigs in a barrel, I grinned savagely delighted knowing it had just screwed itself over.

"Die you fucking prick, die!" I chanted over and over again as spears prodded a monster down into bloodied chunks. Looking around frantically to add more to its death spiral I noticed of the guard's crossbows were loaded and had been discarded when six men were trying as one to impale a creature to its death. Triumphantly gleeful I walked over tossing my dagger down to hoist a heavier weapon I had literally no experience to reload yet I knew a trigger when I saw it. Heaving what nearly split open my own back I waited impatiently to see bloodied spurts of purple drenching myself along with Lawrence's own part that tried to end a nightmarish creature called a yoma. I inhaled deeply excited when it fell to its knees as two spear-men tore open flesh causing something to walk unspeakable volumes of agony once it wailed to the skies.

 _Come on open up you ugly son of a bitch, I want to see that pretty mouth. Open wide please and show me your eye, I need to get my fair share._ I crouched down to support a crossbow's heavier weight as I lined up a sight with a beast heaving out purplish streams of saliva. I knew it had be dying when it weakly fell to both knees unable to support its own body weight. Waiting impatiently I managed to whistle to get its singular eye focused onto my position, I only needed to say what was needed to be said as it realized it's inevitable doom to being killed by things it considered to be merely prey and I was happy to say it's time was over.

"How does it feel knowing what you eat is killing you?" I said those words so harshly I smirked when it screeched enraged. My mind was made up, "Fair enough! See you in hell you ugly fuck, I won't miss you!" The bolt snapped forward slicing through air in a short distance effectively piercing an eye point blank sending, I heard it pop to which an overly large shock through one body as a brain clicked its off switch. I panted heavily dropping a spent crossbow down to walk forward yanking my bloodied dagger off a soaked ground to smile viciously delighted. Absently I twirled a dagger considerably before I snarled stabbing it in the crouch over and over again, I watched blood practically gush out once its body fell over backwards crushing everything underneath its larger weight. I never cared to realize my own shoddy bow was lost yet for once I felt every urge to declare my victory to whatever dared to listen.

Inhaling deeply I screamed arching my back stitches be damned to declare nothing was untouchable. I allowed myself to spend every second roaring until I ran out of breath panting happily. Glancing back to see half a dozen men stare in wonder as they had killed a yoma, I had to saw they were more scared shit less to see grinning like a mad man. For once I wanted to say something actually wise yet it wasn't technically wise when a person used their brain. Licking both lips I approached Lawrence while sheathing a stained dagger underneath a cloak, "You know Lawrence when I prayed in a chapel when I was a lot younger, I asked a person who I knew a question about something dying. You want to know what he said?"

The guardsmen merely inclined his head as I grinned absolutely delighted. I spoke very confidently when I looked back to see a bloodied corpse spurting up fluids, "If anything bleeds then obviously it can die. So about my payment..." I said smiling widely when villagers started coming out of their hiding spots pointing in fright to my purplish stained form, "...I want a new bow, alright? Such a shame I have to replace something that kept me alive, but what can you say? It seems like God's looking out for us whether we believe it, or not." That happily statement made everyone uncomfortable yet I couldn't imagine hell being so delighted to have a monster enter its welcoming arms. After all I believed all monsters were going to be the devil's playthings, I knew regardless of how much I pretended to be human I'd end up there one day.

 **End Chapter I**

 **Author's Note** : Okay as much as I wanted to have some epic defying clash, I realized it doesn't take much for humans to kill small time Yoma. In the manga it's stated even regular humans can have trouble with small time, I mean it depends on age, size and body type yet it's doable when half a dozen strong men take on a freshly sized creature not much larger then them. It's not perfect yet I do intend to showcase this story isn't just for 'humor' when it's getting very dark, I mean case in point is Fickle Sleeve's little 'daddy issue' which I think everyone can agree is quite...traumatic. Believe me, I intend to deliver a character whose goals aren't so hard to guess yet they're so vague to accomplish. Killing Yoma, sounds easy, but it's going to get a lot more creative once you realize this story is meant to be realistic until a certain point.

As for Claymore themselves, will several make an appearance? Possibly, I don't want to add main cast or notable members merely for the fact I want Fickle to have at least half a decade placing him at 16-17 to encounter those women. Yet if he's very successful in killing off Yoma on a Claymore's payroll, I'd say getting rich and becoming ambitious, or greedy comes into effect. So much to go through, so much to enjoy and so much to imagine when you see humans actually teaming up to take down big 'scary' monsters. Oh I intend to have Fickle go up against small time Yoma yet imagine if he were to encounter a big one, or even dare I imagine an Awakened being while meeting Claymore warriors?

Any way I hope you all enjoyed reading this, I want a review if possible (I demand one for my efforts, mind you I got work soon) so please share your thoughts, suggestions and critic this work. I love reading reviews on break, so take it for what it's worth. When I love writing a subject I won't hesitate to post something while brain storming new ideas to really bring something alive, I love making over the top concepts grounded and personally if you can pitch to me an idea on having him learning off a Claymore by teaching him sword play, I'd be well willing to hear suggestions. So many characters, so many possibilities and I have nothing but time to hear them all out.

Have a good day, leave a review please.


	3. Chapter II

**Claymore**

 **Fickle Sleeves**

 **Chapter II**

An entire tavern had filled itself to its absolute brim with patrons celebrating their homes liberation of a nightmare. Laughter along with tearful praises were sent around as I ate an entire pallet of fresh potato, cooked lamb and one massive pint of ale. Eating relatively in peace where various members of Lawrence's group were getting drinks bought, or had bar maids trying to flatter for being 'heroes' only masked their intentions to bed them silly. With the ragged hood concealing my broad grin as I effectively started stuffing a former starving gut became a just reward. Having so much coin along with what Sister Felicia paid me after dripping purplish yoma fluids into her chapel wasn't as damning as I thought it'd have been. Seeing two love birds embrace one another had been so teeth rotting sweet I almost openly gagged when a tearful nun tried to hug me. Honestly I only returned said gesture not out of personal acknowledgment, I fucking allowed it if only to feel that ample chest which made up for that silent patience.

 _Worth it, worth it, so worth it!_ I crooned smugly while washing down greased up lamb that had an entire side of crushed potatoes saturated in actual darkened brownish gravy. For such a piss hole I swore this village knew its food when they threw celebrations and to cater so much of it to any hungry individuals made me reconsider it as a second rate piss hole. As far as I was concerned it held its dignity to be shitty little town, I grinned if only leaned back sighing in total bliss. Eating in a lively place like any tavern had its finer moments yet I wasn't feeling very welcomed considering numerous locals were staring frequently. _Last time I ate anything this damned good had to be months ago, I can't stomach anymore stale bread so savor your reward._

Apparently getting one of their own killed due to said person's inability to run got thrown onto me personally. I yawned loudly while wiping my mouth with a sleeve as I lazily looked right towards a table full of glares. _Okay I get it now, they act like panicked bitches when something wants to rip their insides into shreds, run and then have a pair of balls to blame me? Oh I'm going to have so much fun with these pissing shits._ Casually tilting my head to innocently smile caused two men to grit their teeth, I allowed one dagger's hilt to be revealed ever so plainly. Lifting said weapon which still had purple stains belonging to a creature whose corpse had been burned to ash, I twirled it innocently as I took a drink of ale eying them openly bemused. They were truly infuriated without a doubt yet all too predictably they weren't moving to do something about it.

Loathing filled my guts to a point where I lifted a middle finger beckoning them forward. Temptation called for me in wanting to cut these cowardly fucks open, I'd drop ten solid gold coins to see them _try_ to hunt down what I got paid to do today. Laughter deafened anything other then joyful celebration yet two men across a tavern floor leaned forward saying something, I watched it all smiling wildly daring them to do it, I felt an overly eager tingle starting to run up my spine. It wasn't unnatural knowing all too well when idiots tried to act tough, they weren't going to allow their pride to get burned by my carefree and would possibly attempt a brawl soon. Really it came down to getting a literal kick in the balls in having someone like _me_ just casually accept to kill something people thought were unkillable and I proved them all fucking wrong!

"Can't fight something that isn't twice your size, I'll cut every last sack off and stuff them down your throats. Chicken shits..." I trailed off smirking smugly to return stuffing a soon to be full stomach and at least this food made up for all only eating bread whenever I could. Shifting to get more comfortable I lifted a leg to prop it on a table I reserved just for myself, I had plenty of coin to use and I wasn't above in making myself feel secured. Humming randomly due to being incredibly content I looked towards where the tavern's entrance when an enormous standing ovation began. Raising an eyebrow somewhat entertained it turned about to be their newly minted local hero, Lawrence the man who somehow _found_ out where a monster had been hiding and killed it before more lives were lost. At least that's what every drunken idiot of a pissing villager roared out with ale mugs, I laughed loudly knowing he wouldn't have had a fucking chance in hell to find that thing.

Roaring cheers forced a finger to clear out an ear as I snorted trying to contain a laugh when drinking down some more ale. _Good flavor, I haven't had anything besides water for weeks. If only I got some wine with cheese, I'd be holier than god's greatest shits!_ Sniggering in utter enjoyment I mentally jotted that down on a list to get down once I left this piss hole town. Sooner I started to getting around to find out where that clean shaven bastard hunted, I'd fucking rip out his spine, or better yet I imagined by humiliating it's last thoughts in having me taking one long victorious piss to have him choke to death, if I got my wish of course. Slipping possibly further into a considerable nap I allowed one free hand to tenderly fondle a heavy pouch displaying _my_ earned pay, I'd have to find some place to stash everything just in case someone's eyes got too big for their thirst for coins. Already one or two drunken gazes had stared to see where I had it tied tightly on my person.

 _Go ahead you half cocked cunts, god I dare you bastards to try it. I steal off you because I can do it, so it ain't happening the other way around! I'll make you feel every inch of an iron dagger meeting where your cocks are joined to those things called a sack._ I venomously started to twirl an exposed dagger garnering attention while I eagerly met gazes of anyone dumb enough to linger on said weapon's intentions. More then several men and women alike flinched or whispered gesturing to my widening smile, I loved all their attention for what they thought had to be arrogance. I'd accept being arrogant when I busted my ass to get paid, so I had all rights to bask in their disgust or mistrust because it was too damn funny to see them all so bitterly jealous of my efforts! It never failed to see incompetent jealous jackasses stew in their own faults, I knew a grin plastered on my own face wasn't going away for a while.

Perhaps I got a taste of what it was like to be a king. Shrugging satisfied in having an ego's growth exceed my expectations wasn't troubling to say at all. Propping both legs on a table while sipping a half emptied ale I belched tasting lingering after tastes once internal pressures forced themselves to vacate my bloated gut. Allowing two of the four chairs legs to lift themselves off a shoddy wooden floor I felt every moment to bask in a thing called relaxation. _If only I could get a woman to make me a man, I'd go to the next church in whatever town I go donating charitable coins of my good will, after I get paid of course!_ Sniggering ambitiously I glanced over seeing Lawrence making his way through throngs of hand shakes and back claps with his own mug of ale on hand. Now I snorted realizing he'd come to talk about that an offer after a fact I proved something impossible, I literally found and brought a yoma out of hiding in plain fucking sight to it's death.

Locals skirted themselves once they saw their hero conversing with a stranger who ironically made him into one supposedly. Returning to what I drank while rolling both eyes, I noted this man was not in his usual chain mail yet he seemed more at ease when I saw him hours ago. _Perhaps getting tongue from a nun changes any guy's mood, or maybe she's going to call out prayers to the Holy Father when they finally come around to get his cock wet._ Blinking owlishly as an image snapping to the fore front of my own mind forced out genuinely shocked laughter! I started laughing like a mad man only once it clicked as to what triggered such a reaction! Weren't nuns by default, or priests not supposed to fuck in order to remain virgins?

Yet between my ability to dish out ten solid gold coins and shitting out a miracle, I'd say they'd make some holy water together. _Oh wait...fucking hell, if he does it right they'll make some holy water alright, I think he needs use a few fingers for that to happen though!_ An epiphany made me realize sinning had its greatest jokes, I nearly choked down ale I conjured an imagination involving a kneel nun and a cross being inserted into one particular hole. Lawrence's expression looked absolutely bewildered when I couldn't stop laughing for no reason once he sat down. Unable to care I so dearly hoped everyone thought I was cursed now because this was too damn funny! God either help me or damn me to a special place in hell for picturing a nun getting sinful as I had to wipe away tears once the grown man across from where I sat spoke up somewhat concerned.

"Do I even want to know Fickle?" Trying to calm my speeding heart down by patting said organ through clothing proved to aid in its recovery. Still I sniggered when waving that concern away, "Nah it's all good mister _hero..._ " I drew out that word so sarcastically it triggered him to wince, I gave one rueful grin to add salt to a wound, "...I just found something funny is all. So what brings the mighty Lawrence, a _just_ man of the people to a table of a cruel, crass and vulgar cursed child?" Waving a hand in circular motions to mimic some old folk tale of a ghostly apparition while leaning back and forth on two legs of my chair provided entertainment. He idly placed his own mug between us while folding both arms to get to business which I could only proclaim as finally! Waiting around in a semi hostile tavern full of drunken jealous idiots had certainly tempted me to leave, if I figured to not fill my gut of this piss hole town's decent food, then it'd have been better to start stashing all my hard earned coin in a lot of places so no one could nick me clean.

"They can call me whatever makes them feel happy Fickle, I'll accept their praise because none of them have anything to celebrate in these dangerous times." He actually had a pair of balls to defend them as I stared uninspired to yawn excessively while raising a particular finger showcasing what I thought about it honestly. _Think I give a shit about your town, I'd happily gut these fucks if I had motivation for giving me attitude. But whatever I got better things to do like making more money!_ Once I stop stretching the favored finger I replied dismissively, "Sure whatever you say mister hero, whatever you say. I'd have thought you and your little nun were going to get it on, or is that when you convince a _savior_ of god's will to help you do something extraordinary." Unable to stop snorting in amusement I nearly started choking on ale again yet I managed to remain balancing a chair while enjoying all this discomfort I gave him to eat.

"That's none of your concerns Fickle, what Felicia and I do is our business." Here my eyebrows rose up when I leered offering some helpful advice, "Just remember to put two in the pink and one in the stink. That's what people told me when I asked about how you're going to start making things special!" Singing almost too merrily for providing me a juicy opportunity that I took yet it caused this literal man-child to look at me bewildered, "What in hell's name are you saying?" Now perhaps too much ale had been a cause, or maybe him being called a local hero issued blind ignorance! But I paused immediately realizing by him asking that, I snickered before it hit me! Lawrence had no fucking idea what that expression meant, god damn me for I felt sorry for this poor bastard if he ever figured it out and as such I naturally started to roar out with laughter!

 _Oh my fucking god, no just no! Stop man, oh my gut is gonna burst, I can't stop myself!_ Slamming down a mug which nearly shattered I wildly let loose wiping away two more tears for this guy making my week, now I wasn't going to stop until he actually did something to that woman he wanted to bed. Wiping away some small drips of ale finally forced me to confront what an aggravated man had wanted to discuss, I wanted to wait until another opportunity presented itself for another laugh like that. I hadn't laughed like this in possibly months so I had reasons to playfully raising a hand with three fingers wagging ever so lively.

"Fickle, can we please discuss an offer I want to share with you?" He requested while giving me an irritated sigh as I innocently grinned, "Aren't we already doing that? Only wanted to give you advice to have you thank me later, cause I'm willing to bet you're going to have a fresh source to get some blessed holy water, I think it'll do you good if you understand how!" Snickering loudly he ignored another jab in favor to begin a pitch, "Your _advice_ aside...I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in forming up a freelance company." Belching loudly due to how proper that sounded when I leaned forward to retort ever so kindly, "Company? Is that a fancy word for work together killing..." I raised a hand to jokingly weight something imaginary, "...or hunting what made you a _hero_ in order to make money as one rag tag group?"

Shockingly the man sitting across from me nodded positively confirmed as I internally snorted in disbelief. _He wants me to sniff out yoma in other town's doesn't he?_ Going over today's events I enjoyed an idea to work in a group not because of strength in numbers, it'd be because I was the only _one_ who could pull in a massive cut of money and still be out of danger, now earning massive money pouches aside I wasn't so eager to get in something's face. Something not so kindly humane that it would tear mine off without blinking. Humming loudly showing Lawrence my self-interest in pondering options I figured to shrug to learn what would be my cut specifically, if this hero guy wanted to partner up with my busted ass street rat life I'd be game, I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth just because it wanted to save people from monsters.

Having more bodies in my way shielding me certainly gave ample time to high tail it away. Not wanting to tip off I held an eagerness, I just went with openly mocking this idea, "Partnering up with a person half your size, oh I see plenty of grown men not enjoying that idea when I have more balls to walk up to monsters, if they can't then ask yourself what makes it worth _my_ wild to do it every-time?" Rhetorically asking made him flinch once I grinned savagely to lightly spin a dagger's whose purplish blade was drenched in a purplish dried out blood giving my words meaning, "And if we're able to not avoid someone getting greedy, I see someone getting stabbed way too quickly if you do form this _company_ of hunters Lawrence. So tell me..." I clapped both hands together gaining his intensive expression, "...why should I even _consider_ doing it? I don't fucking trust you, I may like your nun's looks but saying god sent me, I'd tell her to go remain on her knees and I sure as fucking hell don't trust any one of these pissing villagers to _not_ try to shaft me."

These were my points I got across all too easily. Trusting anyone else but myself never went beyond a pipe dream to know plenty of pay to split among a group went well. Personally I had seen what happened when enough loot had been cut among pissing cut-throats who couldn't complain, yet more often it never went right with someone getting shafted too easily. Now I liked doing things for money, I wanted to eat and keep myself fed along with toying an idea I could earn enough one day for something ambitiously worthy of being rich. _Maybe earning a lot of coin can do me a favor, oh stop getting ahead of yourself Fickle and just get a deal in your favor. Lawrence you want me to act as your man, I want_ _ **more**_ _enough to keep me happy, I like a good cut._ If I needed to get an inch to take a mile I'd jump on it immediately, I loved being paid a lot and earning plenty while risking my happy ass? I could stomach it until shit needed to get rearranged eventually.

"You'll get a reasonable percentage of whatever we make Fickle, I'm not that naive if I can't get you on board then I might as well be pissing into the wind." At first I blinked a bit shocked to see him bitterly smile as I leaned back allowing my own lips to curl upwards vindictively tempted. Every natural instinct to take advantage couldn't be ignored when this man literally gave me when I wanted to hear, "Glad to know you have half a brain pal, so let's get to this very kind open offer of a meaty pie. You want me to be your little dog to 'sniff' out yoma, I get I can do it now..." Smirking deviously I twirled a dagger to dig it into a wooden surface, "...but I want a good chunk of profits. Thing is Lawrence I don't give a _shit_ about who you hire, who you want to trust and if it all goes you'll eventually get your woman screaming prayers to that god of hers, alright?" He shifted uncomfortably during my gleeful relentless digs of his hope to bed that good looking nun, truthfully I wasn't going to deny to him that she looked very fine.

Yet I continued completely at ease while grinning, "Do whatever you want okay? Since it seems _you_ alone want to _lead_ a company, some rag tag band having someone like me as your partner, fine I'll accept it just because I have no reason wanting to be a leader. It's not hard to say I look out for one person and that one person is someone, I happen to know which is..." Whistling innocently to dust off some imaginary dirt off a shoulder while leaning back secure in my position to haggle enough more than enough of a deal. God's mercy I even threw him another bone to further indicate what needed to be done to get me on board.

I pointed to myself flaunting what I held to make his ambitions come true, "Me, me and only me." Praising myself ever so kindly I stabbed a dagger point first into a wooden surface where it lightly stood vertically swaying lightly to its sides, "So give me a _great_ offer to keep my happy self satisfied,you do it right I'll modestly stay quiet whenever we do our job, I get what I want and I'll do what I do best to make in order to make you..." Smiling widely forced Lawrence to shrink back when I reached over to shake on an agreement which I swore he'd have to come through on, "...a _bigger_ hero! Sound fair?" My eyes were ideally gleaming hungrily in wanting to secure a lucrative agreement with a man who looked to be as honest as one could ever hope to find, so I intended to fucking exploit that mentality until I went separate ways eventually.

 _If he knew this was my first time actually agreeing to something without go behind their back, I'd bet you'd shaft me hard Lawrence. Good thing you don't know me, but you've given me all I need to be set for a long time._ Remaining firmly entrenched with a hand offered I hungrily widened a smile into something that rivaled a particular person's expression I once deal with every day. And unlike that person I still remained alive to further piss on that memory by making more money then he had ever imagined as a captain of a city guard. Waiting impatiently required barely a minute as Lawrence reached to grasp my outstretched hand to where he shook it firmly. His eyes reflected opportunity to accomplish good whereas I saw coins filling up my future coffers.

"Fair warning Lawrence, if you try to fuck me over or try to shaft me. You see that dagger..." I motioned to said piece of swaying metal which he grimaced, "...it'll be right where you have a thing between your legs, I'll watch you bleed out until I get my amount of flesh if you even _dare_ try to shaft me on any job. You pay me straight like I'll shoot an arrow straight I'll do my job, I'll follow you without question not because I respect you, it's because you pay me _well_ so I don't have to give a damn about your company. But I will say you have to keep _your_ end of our agreement, I like being paid for my services, so do you understand me clearly mister hero?" His eyes hardened to a point where I considered giving him credit to remain stern to our little deal. He had every right to lead men into a place where I had to lead monsters to their deaths, he knew as well I, if couldn't keep me under his employ then they were basically walking in blind to find something that would eat a man's guts out faster than he'd scream.

And also he'd being dealing with my opportunist instincts to gut someone just as quickly. _If I'm hunting monsters, I guess you gotta be one to know one._ I released his hand to raise a mug to him, "I propose a small toast to your hopeful ambition to kill monsters mister hero. Sound kind enough, pal?" Asking an unofficial partner who nodded genuinely pleased in getting what he assumed, to be either my loyalty or services for this so called lunacy, I'd put solid gold on any pissing cock or sow living well off in any town to say an idea like Lawrence's was insanity. It made senses considering the only things that people were afraid to fight were yoma, I wanted to be that first one to say it wasn't impossible but I really, if not absolutely wanted to find that particular clean shaven bastard who found it funny to spare me because it seemed like good sport.

To fucking gut him open, I'd have to tell a white lie to Lawrence's face about joining a merry band who wanted to kill monsters. In order to achieve my little innocent dream of getting even I'd say for this freelance company idea for my partner's sake, well if he asked I'd have to lie to him if he never asked me what I thought about. Telling a lie to make someone feel better, god damn me into hell because certainly I liked it. Another belch erupted making my satisfaction peak to when I leaned back enjoying a local bard playing on a flute, I'd say among an entire piss hole town I'd give that lone individuals credit for putting on a decent show. If I were a kinder person who wasn't totally lazy, I'd have gotten up when spotting that person playing and actually tossed in several pieces of silver for giving a tavern's interior one lively feeling to be among people.

"You want to know what I think Fickle." Glancing over frowning a bit as the man brought his own mug to meet mine half way, "You may act like a heartless ass but you're actually following my advice, I told you I like those proven to be rare individuals. People like myself need men like you who have strong hearts and amazing guts to always remain dependable. So thank you giving me a chance to do some good and I in turn won't make you doubt I won't ever not be grateful." Without wearing chain mail covering majority of this man's face I got an impression he wasn't really old, I mean considering how youthful he looked with eyes that radiated warmth. Maybe in his early twenties late teens at best yet he treated me with such blind naive heart warming faith I almost gagged when I replied dryly, "I like steady pay yet more so I love getting great cuts in every deal."

We fell silent to allow an entire tavern have their moment when that flute bard started to praise Lawrence's valor in slaying a monster. I leaned back with both feet settled next to near emptied platters while I spoke to said hero being honored, "You can get all that praise and attention pal, I certainly find these pissing cocks and sows damnably funny." My mild mannered words seemed to make him uncomfortably shift since people were indeed raising mugs in our direction. More so I noticed many were glaring at the fact their local knight in shining armor was talking to a cursed child whose very arrival brought upon a monster, I merely rose a very active middle finger showing what I thought about their gazes, I snickered when I brought the mug of half full ale to an eager mouth. It seemed many were muttering to throw me out as I gulped down another mouthful of ale to sigh contently.

 _Sticks and stones may break my fucking god awful bones, but sows and cocks alike staring will get you all equally stabbed._ Internally chanting a song merrily almost happily I started humming all the while tapping one foot against air in accordance to a flute's tune. Getting comfortable with hot food, good ale again and plenty of coin to spare I figured it never hurt to appreciate music. Overall I'd be truly happy once I got past those gates to continue either south, if Lawrence chose to go that route or to another village where a supposed yoma problem popped up. Either way I'd be getting paid decently so it just came to down to whether I'd stick around to see if I got a new bow, I felt somewhat pained it got smashed into splinters when it served its purpose to pop an eye ball. _Oh tough shit, it'd been a piece of shit anyway Fickle, so get a better one that can bring down a bear!_

Rubbing my own chin thoughtfully I asked somewhat snark, "Hey! When you going to get me a new bow? You going to have me buy one here in this piss hole, or at the next village?" Almost magically I heard someone slam their mug down off to my left when I yet again insulted what this place rightfully considered itself. _Perhaps I should get my point across, if they try anything then its fair game to give these bastards a taste, I dare them to try._ Rolling one stiff neck around to view who exactly had slammed their mug of ale happened to be what I expected said person living. One bearded man came angrily stomping forward to loom over myself as Lawrence's expression went from a relaxed smile to an overly concerned about what was about to happen.

"Hey since when could a pig get out of its pen?" I asked deliberately loud as if ale had made my mood swings akin to a drunkards. The local who looked infuriated spat out words slurring innocently giving me ample time to slip a hand onto my other dagger's hilt, "You think your funny...little shit, I ain't hearing some snot nose kid bad mouth my home..." He obviously was swaying way too much to anyone who started looking over in an apparent glee to see the strange cursed child get put into his place, or they were looking forward for me getting man handled. Either way I planned on having them realize they weren't able to do shit to me, I remembered all too easily when they'd been running scared earlier, so without even daring myself to consider I actually laughed loudly while placing down a near empty mug.

Leaning back to lightly rock a chair I replied ever so innocently, "Well your home ironically smells like a horses ass more than actual piss. Guess fat lards of shit can't move fast enough to run when a monster comes a calling..." Both fists clenched when I grinned all too deliberately sending him into a rage, "...oh, I forgot to mention _who_ exactly were running around like chickens with their heads fucking up their own asses? Couldn't have been that idiot who stood still gaping like a fish, I got to say you guys are some soft cock less bitches..." Whatever I wanted to say next came to light as it triggered exactly what I had wanted to do for an entire day. People besides a drunkard standing over me currently finally had it when chairs were sent skidding back, I smirked when this guy grabbed onto my cloak violently trying to get us face to face.

That never happened when I screamed, "Thanks for giving me an excuse you fucking cunt!" My hand snapped over to its side as Lawrence screamed when he noticed an iron blade, "Fickle! No, wait don't..." Unfortunately for him I conveniently ignored that verbal warning as I laughed gleefully plunging one dagger that needed to be baptized in some idiot's gut! My would be attacker screamed his lungs in horror seeing a hilt of a dagger being dragged across his bloated abdomen, flesh parted revealing a red line! I hissed vindictively happy in seeing him fall to his knees. Blood spewed to spray a warm misty sensation where I felt it drip down my own chin yet for good measure I even sent an elbow into where this lard's nuts met a cock, hell be praised because it had only increase in solidifying he had no way to defend himself.

An entire tavern went silent as screams of fright and horror were practically causing a panic! Someone of them apparently thought a yoma had appeared, or they considered me to be one as I stood face to face with a hunched over bearded man. His eyes were tearing up beyond a waterfall's when I sent a punch smashing into his jaw, "Think you can fuck with me? Huh?" I taunted him savagely as he collapsed cradling a bloodied wound which spilled out across a wooden floor, I spat a wad of freshly saved saliva to have it smash into his face. Adjusting a cloak which threatened to have my face revealed got quickly taken care off as I casually bent over to stare directly at a pair of eyes who beyond capable to beg.

"I didn't see you, or anyone doing a fucking thing when that monster tore into an idiot who didn't have a brain to run." Looking up I noticed my own plate innocently tilted at an angle as if it were about to fall off the table. Smirking when I put two and two together I stood up to stomp on a man preventing his internal guts from spilling across the floor. Grasping a plate to ideally flip it around guessing the weight proved to be quite fun, "Oh right! None of you spoiled sows, or any thing with what has that lack of a ball sack did anything except to scream like little brats." I called out over a growing silence that fell across an entire crowd which proved they were all so pathetic, I whistled merrily a few times before I roared out smashing a plate over the downed man's skull sending him into an unconscious ball. Both of his legs practically folded up when pieces of white clay were sent scattering as it had met solid bone.

 _Let's see you get up and try to act tough again ugly fuck!_ Sneering openly I crouched down to yank out a dagger which gushed red making people shriek! Women and men alike were calling for someone to do something as I wiped both blades on each side clean on an unconscious man's clothing. It seemed only fitting if he wanted to make a mess, I'd at least clean it up to show I had some consideration and I hummed satisfied in seeing supposed men become worthless like fattened up pigs. Sheathing a newly minted bathed dagger underneath my own ragged cloak, I got the other to idly twirl it while making my way towards the door. No one dared to stop me considering they all scrambled to avoid being attacked by a cursed child.

Yet thoughtfully feeling genuinely bad I happened to walk past an older man who'd been this particular tavern's owner. An owner who looked paler than corpse, or a soon to be corpse bleeding out not even three paces behind my back. So I smiled naturally before placing five solid gold coins directly next to his stunned hands while I tipped my hood kindly informing him, "Sorry about breaking your plate, I'll say your food wasn't half bad for being out in this piss hole. Have a good night, sir." I started to laughed even when the door slammed as I kicked it open, I felt very happy for once and decided it'd be best to get over to that chapel again. Getting my horse ready to ride once morning peaked wasn't exactly a bad thing to do, I wanted out and I'd be leaving one way or another if Lawrence didn't hurry his company to move as well.

 _Incentive to get started partner, I hope you realize I may not give a damn about following you. But right now we're leaving, so hurry up._ I thought looking back to hear yelling pertaining to outage and along with several locals demanding my head. I couldn't care less what they wanted, I got my ticket out of here in the form of their local hero who they so ignorant believed found their yoma, I arched my back to pop a few bones without trying to open sew flesh that remained tender. As it turned out I believed it'd been a very good day, I got my flesh sewn together without paying a single coin, I got to kill a fucking one supposed dumb monster and managed to secure a partnership that would pay my ass ever so gratefully.

"I can't wait till I get back to the south, I miss those warm night and first I'm going to do is fish right off the beaches themselves." I whispered imagining what I considered to be excellent well deserved meal I craved. Large fish about my size sounded great when stripped clean of scales over a roasting fire along in mixing with various fruits to give its exotic taste, I licked both lips before sheathing my second dagger making my way down this barren street. One powerful cool breeze blew past my legs as I walked towards a chapel whose lone surviving member had let out a joyful mass people who'd been together singing the lord's holy book. Now if there was one thing I'd admit when I moved towards the side to go where my horse had been allowed to drink, eat and rest comfortably. _Least those people who pray haven't lost faith in what makes them have hope, I'll give them credit to not believe that things can change when someone kills something monstrous._

* * *

"I hate snow, I fucking hate it!" Hissing lowly while rubbing both arms did little to soothe my own intolerance to cold weather. Waiting till morning had allowed a storm to pass overhead with coming tides of white coating anything it touched, I sat upright on my own horse which nickered annoyed with snowflakes hitting his ears. Leaning forward to firmly pat the animals neck I spoke up in agreement even if words weren't imagined, "I know, I know Dag. I hate snow too, we'll be going somewhere warmer and we'll both be set, okay?" Naming the animal hadn't taken an entire night before succumbing to sleep in a semi comfortable bed, I only started using it once I looked to daggers strapped underneath a ragged cloak. Least I'd been the first one waiting where this damnable piss hole of a village could finally be past my memory.

Leaning back I idly patted down another full pouch of coin along with what I scavenged two nights ago. Soon I'd have to go stash all my loot in places for a cache if I feel onto hard times, I wanted multiple places where I alone knew to get too would safeguard any future I held. Getting injured by losing a limb, or my favorite in possibly dying in violent manners all came to mind when agreeing to hunt down creatures that consumed humans. With a gloved fist mashed against my cheek I waited very impatiently for Lawrence and whoever wanted to go along with his insane idea, I'd actually feel a glimmer of respect if anyone from this piss hole joined him, I yawned loudly scratching my chest in the mean time to pass time.

 _Surprised no one came to lynch me last night, I figured someone would love to try it._ Last nights unhindered blissful dreamless rest, or not getting violently molested when sleeping at all certainly got me paranoid to have two daggers underneath my bed sheets. Also I happened to come across that nun Felicia who bid me a safe journey when I got Dag to trot out of the stable, I only gave a half ass wave mainly in favor to swear loudly due to seeing snow falling when I walked out. Winter brought about its worst in people including myself when trying to stay warmed seemed impossible, I twitched my jaw when a cold wind forced me to clamp both sets of teeth hard. _Fucking early snow fall, I'm never coming back north, I refuse to set foot in a land where my balls are frozen solid to my saddle and I can't feel my damned face anymore!_

Unable to stop myself I sneezed loudly groaning as cold started to chip away at what I had for clothing. The rags that saved my ass several times over weren't cut out for winter, I kept breathing heavily and quickly if only to keep blood flowing in veins that were going to freeze up if I remained sitting. Annoyed beyond to hell I leaned over to pull out a dried piece of beef that been salted properly, I contently started chewing it, if only to ignore another frigid breeze with Dag nickering impatiently while his hooves were lifted constantly to move. _If I ever somehow get forced, or willingly make my way back north it'd better be for so much gold coin I'd be able to fill an entire lake's worth to swim in it until I drown myself._ That insanity of amount in money proved it wasn't possible to myself affirming I'd say where warmth never fled when seasons changed. Four seasons, or only two wouldn't matter as I would love it warm no matter how rainy it got along the southern coasts.

Birds flew overhead as rare as they remained in the area as I envied they could travel vast distances to escape these blistering lands. Sighing loudly I nudged Dag forward to have him avoid being cold as well and I started to idly have him go in small circles. _Least I'm getting some practice in guiding a horse, I never thought it'd be so damned stubborn when trying to stop him._ That had been quite a challenge on my part to avoid kicking Dag's side too harshly if I got irritated as I refused to get thrown off an animal whose impatience matched my own. Personally I took it as an insult if couldn't tame an animal whose original owners probably pampered it so much it refused to listen, I scowled thinking of well fed people who hadn't busted their ass by scratching off rocks. Making fires without tinder, or anything would have been a massive danger to get me killed, but it wasn't going to too difficult when traveling in a group, so inwardly smiling once I could finally leave yet another piss taken town in the middle of nowhere.

Hooves clacking against frozen dirt forced me to hold Dag firmly in place. Looking over a shoulder I inwardly thanked god for seeing Lawrence wearing his chain mail along with an iron helmet that had a vertical slit parting down where his nose, I noticed it looked akin to a cross and I turned around fully in order to see four other armored men. They were dressed similar to my overly eager partner as all of them were on horses making their way towards the wooden gate. Wind gusts blew fiercely causing my tongue to get bitten down upon to avoid seething uncomfortably, I really couldn't wait to actually to leave this forsaken place for people that called it a home, I believed they were more insane then I'd ever reach. Although unlike yesterday each man carried a literal armory of weapons strapped to them or their own animals.

Spears with sharpened tips glinted obviously polished, sharpened swords which could cleave a man's limb clean off, firmly loaded crossbows ready to be used and occasionally I noticed glinting chain mail armor. Just those metallic links were underneath thick clothing that were providing an inkling to any blind man that they weren't to be taken lightly. Seeing all that gear that made me feel slightly envious as it became clear all those men were _hell_ intent on killing monsters, so I gave them a grudging yet willing thought of respectfulness, least in their decision to come armed their bleeding teeth. _Maybe I should have asked to get armor, or chain-mail because it doesn't hurt to have something between something with claws and teeth._ Morbidly amused I wasn't going to linger on what had been done, I'd find another town with an actual blacksmith who'd be able to forge what I wanted to wear eventually. Best thing I'd say could have been figuring out what exactly kind of armor would fit me personally, guessing I mentally added it to a growing list which required coin to buy and thankfully I had quite a bit to spend.

Feeling oddly restful I called out almost too happily showcasing I wasn't truly,"About time! You get your cock wet last night with that nun?" I leaned forward leering eagerly wanting to hear if a local hero got his woman. Two of Lawrence's supposed men who'd be assisting him killing a yoma twitched obviously not liking the words to a person they obviously respected, I laughed regardless since it took my mind off getting frozen alive. Disappointed when I saw my overly excited partner sigh resigned to what I considered a legitimately funny question, I shrugged once he got closer as it became clear he'd kill off my joy to see him ever so flustered. _It's a long road, besides I got plenty of time to make you absolutely regret thinking I won't shut up if we're off a job, so accept it as tough shit Lawrence._

Grinning undeterred I kept up my persistence to see how annoyed his companions would get, "Hey share some details mister hero! Did you find out how to get some holy water, or did your woman cry out to god for being so sinful..." Lawrence silenced whatever I'd be saying by tossing over a bundle that I caught barely while yelping since I nearly fell off Dag's saddle _. I'll take that as a no, I think._ Snickering regardless of falling off I unwrapped a finely clothed exterior to reveal a rather interesting gift and I held it up to a grayed out sky to check it out. Dark brown wood made from an expensive tree would be my new bow, I whistled extremely pleased at what I saw first hand, I started to laugh gleefully eager to test it out.

I took a finger lightly tapped strings which were tightened to the point where it gave a prominent thrumming purr. Even though I'd have to design new arrows to notch themselves suitably I refused any notion to stop myself from being immensely excited! This thing put that shoddy twig to shame, I'd damn well use it and nothing would stop me otherwise from planting a freshly crafted arrow head to penetrate a monster's skull. Just imagining one well placed shot through an eye socket guaranteed whatever I hit what have a potentially massive headache, or even better it'd kill them while suffering agony beyond any imagination! _By God's divine grace, holy shit, I think I'm in love with what I'm going to get done with this beautiful thing in my hands!_

Other horses started to move past Dag who nickered impatiently forcing myself to look over in seeing Lawrence waiting. Unable to stop grinning I slung it over to have it loosely secured, "Did you threaten someone to craft it? Please tell me you did, I'll buy you the strongest fucking drink at the next tavern in any piss hole town, or decent city if you did!" The man's face warily smiled as if finding what excitement I had to be in a bad taste, "As much as I'm tempted to lie Fickle, I'll have to say that's not the case. That bow belonged to my late sister..." He revealed resigned as if accepting a fact he wasn't happy to part with it got made known, "...but I was never a good shot, it'd been collecting dust for years in my home, so I figured you'd do it justice to be used. She once killed a massive mountain bear with three arrows to its skull, I still got a pelt as a bed cover if you don't believe me."

My eyes were wide realizing I had an actual bow that could put down something as big as a yoma potentially! I nudged Dag lightly enough to get him to go forward to have the horse stand side to side with my partner, "If your sister could carve _this_ beauty on my back, kill a bear as you claim and be a crack shot to take it out in three hits?" Unable to hide my envious imagination I bowed mockingly in awe to a man who found my next words understandably amusing, "You know if she's a beauty herself I'd buy her whatever drink she wanted to haggle my coins just to meet her, I'd do that and do whatever I could to ask her if she'd marry me." Several of his companions laughed unexpectedly as I glanced over considerably curious even as Lawrence chuckled alongside them. Something must have been funny as we moved as a group past the gates with two guards nodding to their local hero, I got ignored ever so kindly.

"Fickle, I appreciate your enthusiasm to use that bow..." I heard my partner state ever so nostalgically he merely gave me one warning, "...but my sister would have kicked your ass, cut off your balls and possibly tried to have you confess every sins the moment you even tried to buy her a drink. She was a nun." That revelation I assumed was to get me more respectful to his woman, I'd get my bottom solid gold coin to go with that guess. However I couldn't have cared less except it only got me to laugh loudly, "Well God better damn me now because holy shit, she sounds like a wild night getting a man to confess! And as much as you want me to be put off..." I gave him an excited wink while holding up three particular fingers grinning like a devil, "...I'm just saying that's not going to fucking stop me from trying!"

Every man on horseback either chuckled lowly, or possibly shook their heads remembering something obviously heart warming about a dead woman. They were being far too modestly lenient to have me assume Lawrence's zealous nun of a sister was among the living, I simply accepted it'd been a damn shame to not meet her in person. _Ah tough shit, I guess even pampered sows have got that wild boar of a girl who'd wrestle my ass into a bed. Then again those kinds of women are rare, I only encountered one when I was out scouting marks and she wanted me to be the bitch..._ I shuddered remembering one of the first times I had been out in a raiding group, I desperately wanted to avoid what could have happened. Thankfully I got my cut of the loot, I left post haste once it became clear I'd be in danger and I never wanted to imagine that fucking smile of a brutish she-man of a child eater ever.

 _Nope, nope, nope._ I refused to imagine it again, I shook my head quickly to keep up a pace with the group itself. Snow flakes occasionally fell blanketing anything with a slim coating of white, I exhaled grudgingly putting up in dealing against cold weather. Trying to avoid shivering uncomfortably I reached over to pull another salted piece of dried beef, I figured to chew on several to keep myself from thinking about it and if worst case I got really cold, I'd have to purchase heavier cloth in whatever pissing hole of a village we came across eventually. Only thing I had as a positive would have been fully prepared to eat comfortably during a journey south yet I got somewhat intrigued to wonder where Lawrence wanted to go since news about yoma killings weren't common.

"Alright, alright I love to be that ever so kind faithful person but where in the hell are we heading mister hero?" I ventured while munching on dried salted beef contently as no one answered for a minute or so. I expected he had a plan to go hunt down monsters yet much to my disbelief the person supposedly wanting to a lead of company of hunters replied, "You tell me Fickle. I haven't traveled far beyond where I've lived my entire life, as well as everyone here..." He gestured to four other men who bitterly looked over to where I sat with a hood concealing raised eyebrows, "...except for you. Once we get a solid line up for potential jobs, I'll take over but you're the one who traveled north, so what's your advice to go where?"

 _You tell me you want to kill monsters, you agree to give me a great cut for whatever money we get and you ask the one person who doesn't want to 'lead' anyone at all. Oh all that crap of god's mercy Lawrence, I should have just told you to go fuck yourself._ I stared absolutely dumbfounded a man who wanted to do something actually insane had no idea where to start. Biting down on very salted dried beef I looked to gray skies considering where it'd be reasonable, I wasn't going to look yet another gift horse in the mouth to not take advantage. Being so far north had literally small isolated piss holes for towns which hadn't garnered any attention, I doubted with so little people who were pampered like sows and well fed cocks caught attention of monsters, so I knew where to go considering the southern coasts had dozens of decent sized fishing ports.

"South. As fucking south as we can go!" That immediately destroyed an notion if he wanted to go another nearby village based on how he looked uneasy. I grinned rather confidently as I leaned forward pointing with a half eaten salted beef, "You want to see _wealth_ and _riches_ to kill monsters, you go south where there's a lot of big tit spoiled sows, snot nose pampered brats and half cocked fucks twits who have coin to spend. South is where we'll go, I got things to do when I see familiar turf and I for one refuse to deal with balls to the wall freezing cold, sound fun?" Here I offered clapping both hands eagerly as all of grown men looked hesitantly towards Lawrence who thought about it. I wasn't going to shaft him when I knew southern lands had a lot more people, a lot more news when people got eat alive and it never hurt to get close to home as long as I stayed far enough to keep an eye for potential job openings.

 _He'll take my word yet I guess I'll have to spell it out for these other dim wits._ Chewing salted meat while humming in sheer delicious bliss I held up a finger, "You know I could just say fuck it and we'll possibly play hero up here in your neck of this half dead pissing land you call a home." Wealthy merchants were frequently moving down in southern roads, I knew they were guarded more often yet seeing the payout for getting in that loot had been golden, so if they wanted to keep my happy ass around to seek out yoma we'd need some serious coin in our pouches. Lawrence wanted _my recommendation_ so that was it, I couldn't give a damn about staying in some ass end village who barely saw travelers yet alone spread news about attacks. If they even survived pending on how large said piss hole had been.

"Thing is you want to be a _hero,_ or get famous in other words?" Drawing out that ambition my partner seemingly believed to be that simple. I laughed merely on expectations to assume being infamous had been a real kick to the nuts to get over, "So go where spoiled cocks, sows and any brat whose got gold lined up to spend it to get rid of monsters. It's common sense pal, you want to get famous go where rich folks shit their pants when something wants to rip their guts out." Even though I carefully omitted most were arrogant cheap sakes, I'd take a considerable bet hunting a yoma terrifying any town down there would be quite a gossip mill especially across all streets when rumors were literal gold. Information specifically on where marks plotted their routes, desperate merchants who had no guards or anything moved with enough gold certainly became my, to extension every starved raider who had a keen interest to find out if said rumors were legit, or not.

An entire group of what I considered to be man-children were oddly tight-lipped and quiet when pondering words that belonged to a raider. Boldly whistling a tune I just shrugged not caring if they took advice, "That's what I think. Up here in this shitty, cold, dull and ass end of nowhere you won't get well known quickly enough. That's _if_ you're asking me on how to get _famous..._ " I pointed out snickering since it'd been an irony to consider I'd been infamous to leave the southern lands pretty fucking quickly, "...yet I've never considered _doing_ what you pitched to me Lawrence. Either make a decision now while sucking up what comes your way, or be an indecisive bitch who doesn't know how to stick with a route you pick like a half-wit." I nudged Dag to trot faster as I stretched back popping a few bones to get relief. Soon enough during these days I'd have to find a way to make a saddle comfortable as my hand soothingly scratched one sweaty sack, I cringed when an urge to itch them got quite noticeable.

 _Not used to riding on horseback, I can't believe its so uncomfortably making me sweat!_ Hissing oddly I managed to concentrate on eating salted beef granting me reprieve. Other then avoiding a constantly losing war I glanced over intrigued on what these guys were going to decide. If they wanted money going south ideally stuck out, yet as much as I wanted to not believe it, Lawrence possibly wanted to establish himself as some local hero in these northern half cocked piss holes. If that proved to the case I wasn't going to enjoy it, I'd damn well despise it to a point where I'd make it known to them all, I rolled both eyes when we lapsed into an awkward silence. Only horses hooves clacking against loose stones filled out ability to hear anything remotely different.

"If we start heading south we might be able to swing by Rogma and Tavha, Lawrence. Could see if they're having problems, see if anyone else wants to join up or find out if they heard about news involving...yoma, again if we head south." One of the men suggested surprisingly amenably as I yawned bored when several of them voiced their agreement. Tapping fingers relentlessly against my own thigh to avoid snapping they continued to talk about potential options. I rubbed my temple to ward off an eve growing urge to believe I had the right decision to partner up with some back water country bumpkin. _Fucking hell just make up your damned minds, I don't want to listen to chicken shits on which option is safer, Lawrence I should have told you to fuck off and went on my merry way, but nope! Money's too good to earn when its always said, plus no plan to get to it right away and I'm thinking not getting shafted sounded too good to be true._

On and on it went for possibly hours as it got clear neither member in Lawrence's little group got a clear decision to be made. Somehow I managed to keep myself occupied by inspecting the gifted bow while I retrieved an arrow from a shoddy put together bundle called a quiver. While not specifically carved for the arrows, I felt some relief knowing they were notching rather well yet I'd make an effort to take some time to make more whenever I had an opportunity. Although sending solid silver on arrows designed to impale both man, or beast saved time considering I looked over how much coin I had on hand with Dag as well.

 _Alright despite being pretty set in having several pouches full of silver coin, my favorite gold bag of bliss and whatever the hell these metal bars are...what?_ Honestly I hadn't ever seen these weird cylinder like metallic bars at all. Taking a minute to take out several inspecting them over head as a faint glint indicated they were indeed valuable, I compared them to a solid gold coin as I got aggravated to ignore more arguments refusing to die down. These guys behind me needed to shut themselves up, so in a bit to ignore it further I got curious to study these bars and once I held both gold coin and cylinder bar side by side, I blinked. Scratch that insanity, I felt shocked it got me whistling in amazement feeling these bars were heavier!

These cylinders were possible a dull golden coloration mixed a darker black. Now I wasn't a merchant or even remotely confident to say how much these bars were worth. Yet a single question plagued me ever so persistently getting a smile to appear. Just why were they so much heavier than actual gold coins? Flicking one cylinder to actually hear a ting certainly gave me hope they weren't cheap to forge, or to barter with since most I had seen were gold or silver being used across southern territory. I gleefully pocket them snickering as I understood I'd be very happy if someone could tell me some good news, I swore god's divine blessing kept its miracle of giving me gifts that kept on giving and I wasn't going to change ways if it continued to produce great profits.

 _Maybe I should pay a visit to someone who knows their metals, if I can score even more with these things I can't afford people seeing them, so chalk that up as another on my to do list._ Adjusting myself contently on the saddle I leaned back enjoying a full stomach. Lawrence along with his so called trustworthy friends hadn't let up in their arguing, they weren't much to listen too yet at least they were pointing out pros or cons in any decision and I almost wanted to lean back to sleep. It sounded absolutely boring yet it certainly gave me a kick to mentally place bets who had a larger ball sack to question their local hero's decisions. Overall couldn't complain when it pertained to nothing except my own satisfaction to watch some misery appear on their ambitions to hunt yoma, I shook my head when one man exploded into anger.

"You value this fucking lunatic's word over us to clear out other villages who've helped us in winters past! We don't even know anyone beyond Tavha!" My smile kept on growing when I knew who he called lunatic, I'd say I was slightly insane to be fair. But I wasn't going to admit to any pampered well fed cunt who never starved a day in his life I'd bet. Amusing to let him go on a rant I decided enough was enough and eased Dag to slow down as my horse had been happy moving at a brisk pace. Humming nonchalantly to make a small tune to myself I notched an arrow as carefully I'd manage, I waited only just in time to hear Lawrence snap back making both eyebrows raise when he sounded genuinely angry, "You want to play that kind of game Drouth? Alright let's play your game because I sure as fucking hell and have god as my witness, I'll trust that _lunatic_ over someone who raped a woman because she refused your advances!"

Five men went silent as tension amounted clearly when dirty secrets came to light. Unable to resist I started laughing loudly forgoing to notch an arrow as things finally got too funny. _Raping a woman because she thinks you're ugly, oh man that takes some serious balls to get away with, I mean if she's still alive._ Laughing while clutching my abdomen served to infuriate said rapist, "Quit your laughing you bastard demon child! I'll cut your little shit infested tongue out faster then..." That had to be quite a threat considering I immediately yanked Dag's reins having him whine in a panic. With an arrow innocently place very close to being realized I leaned over to stare upside down towards the person in question. His face gave it all away when I heard a bow's strings drawn back to groan in apparent need to be baptized with someone's skull pierced.

I sneered daring him to carry out that threat, "Faster then seeing some cunt falling to the ground with an arrow rammed through an ugly face?" I finished innocently enough as he looked absolutely what I imagined for ugly fuck head. Somewhat bemused I noted barely shaven face with numerous untrimmed hairs along his chin, one green lop sided eye that couldn't have stared straight like some whore sucking a dick decently, I wanted to see how large that gut swelled as seeing he had yellowed out teeth which meant he possibly drunk too much piss for lard. _And he wants to cut my fucking tongue out? It'd do anyone a service to have him lick his own shit before getting that face torn up by a yoma, I can say it'd do an entire world a service._

My partner rode up to use an armored gloved hand to lower the arrow which would have left a carcass for wolves to pick clean. Lawrence requested respectfully making me grin, "Fickle as much you'll do someone a favor, I got it. Drouth loves to run a mouth that has its own fair share of problems..." Interested in what he'd do I spat idly off to my right, "...yet if he insults you again. You can _shoot_ him wherever you please, alright?" Being told what to do wasn't settling well considering I wanted to see that pig bleeding out screaming now. Yet I told myself Lawrence wanted to lead, so I'd let it out go just to see what panned out and if I'd stop again, personally without an addition meat shield I did not want to get to killed that much quicker.

Returning to sit up right I only needed to look up towards a gray sky with clouds swirling past. _One of these days I'm going to shoot this ugly fuck behind me, I swear it._ As much as I wanted to leave a carcass for starving wolves to tear into pieces, I needed meat shields to keep myself alive and if tolerating one dim witted bleeding pig was it took, I'd endure it if only not having an excuse to make him gush out red whenever it became clear enact my promise. I closed both eyes feeling a cold breeze taunting whatever self-patience I held in reserve to reach for a dagger's hilt, I wouldn't forget what was said today. As far as I was concerned one man just got placed onto another of my do lists, a list that involved bleeding out bastards who needed to understand one simple lesson, if they threatened a person who has the name Fickle Sleeves I'd personally gut them open.

* * *

Possibly half a day later Lawrence finally decided to go by a southern village called Tahva yet it might as well have been called piss hole number three. Snow steadily fell increasing my irritation in remaining anywhere close to that frozen white of hell as our small group of trustworthy bodies came to a wooden gate house being manned by several sentries. They looked ragged based on their eyes almost as they'd been unable to sleep for possibly days. Snickering in seeing one man rub his eyes tiredly I loudly mocked a yawn drawing a few annoyed looks. These men weren't so happy apparently, I couldn't resist tormenting them and to be perfectly honest I simply refused to give a damn in order to have some fun!

"You lot certainly have seen better days." Lawrence noted somewhat sympathetically as I chuckled seeing them glare obviously annoyed, "Any reason why? I haven't journeyed here in nearly half a year, we're from Altar." I guess that had been piss hole number two with some decent food once it became clear our heroic leader knew these guards. Yet it didn't take long for a reason for their appearance once one man nervously kept looking over a shoulder expecting to get eaten alive, "Six people in three days have been found with their inwards devoured, our chief elder has tried everything in her power to keep everyone calm yet last night a lass and her babe were found..." The man trailed off clutching his own stomach giving clear indication he had found their corpses. Others native to this piss hole looked away terrified knowing they were potentially next on a predator's pallet.

 _Boo fucking hoo! Do something about it, a sow and her spawn eaten, oh how tragic!_ Sneering absolutely disgusted in see them cower like chicken shits while I got around to holding up two hands to mockingly act out sobbing. Why did he have to come to another back water piss tanking village, I wanted to head south and get rich a lot quicker! Propping a hand to lean against I idly tapped just underneath an eye to pass time to hear more of a sob story. _God damn I've heard worse from whores who have had their fingers cut off, or that one time when I heard some bitch scream her heart out when getting fucked by beggars behind a cart._

"You have a yoma hunting inside your village?" Lawrence questioned intensively once his eyes flickered to the not so subtle finger raising off my face indicating what I felt, "Has your elder sent word for a silver eyed witch yet?" Two resigned nods confirmed that indeed their respected village head proceeded to ask for a creature no human wanted around them. Silver eyed witches were as heavily feared as yoma yet they hadn't a choice if they wanted to survive. So it became quite a shock when I spoke up absolutely giddily to get started since it officially had become a race against time! Truly I wanted to fucking gut a monster to appease a desire, well an overly detailed day when I got to gut open a pig riding on his own horse, so I needed to vent out the frustration in not being able to do it right away.

"Wonderful, I'll go get then started Lawrence." Nudging Dag forward I began whistling merrily happy to get away from bewildered idiots sitting on their own mounts, "Just don't fucking take your sweet ass time when I find it in this piss hole!" Riding underneath one gatehouse past stunned sentries who manned two wooden gates that were spread wide open like a whore servicing a virgin in a room. Laughing in putting that analogy together I ignored someone trying to stop me yet Lawrence's voice quickly started to divulge his intentions. _I'm not wasting time in staying in piss hole number three, I've had it with fucking snow and all these chicken shits who lack a dick, besides if I want to get paid I'll get a head start. So time to go on a little hunt Fickle, it's time to get your job done!_

Dag snorted once snowflakes started to float down causing him to shake himself irritated. Not willing to see a fellow hater of snow, I gave my animal a pat on his neck to show sympathy again. _Yeah Dag, I feel your pain with winter and it'll all get better once you only need to worry about is finding a good spot to sleep under the stars._ Shifting upright I rolled both shoulders in order to place an eagerly set bow with an arrow placed together on my lap, now I made sure if I spotted a disguised creature it'd get one surprise to its ugly face. Unwillingly memories in how I nearly got cut open came as various side alleyways were stuffed with crates, barrels or horseless carts filled with grain. It seemed many people were going to flee their little piss hole home of a village, I'd personally burn down these shoddy wooden tinder bundles for good measure.

Dag trotted along contently while leaving hooves clearly imprinted behind in a growing white coat that was blanketing everything it touched. Similar to that last village every window had been shut and few seemingly dared to walk alone as groups of locals were nervously staring. My lips pulled into a leering smile that sent them scurrying as I followed their backs further getting them spooked, I barely stopped chuckling before Dag needed to be guided around a corner. Wooden buildings stood lightly sturdier then that last piss hole yet it still smelled eerily close as I started humming. Glancing around noticing literally every home had been locked down I muttered, "Come out, come out wherever you are! I got an arrow waiting to meet your ugly ass face..." Lightly singing I kept looking around regardless if no local approached and it soon became apparent this village had sunk into blind panic. No one tried to leave their homes, I heard shutters closing quickly or urgently as if condemning a stranger who merely rode around, fortunately for all their efforts I took it all in with an eager smirk.

The search proved to yield absolutely nothing when every locked building hid its occupants. Street after street provided nothing when I soon traveled across this villages entire length and I turned Dag around to try to go along snow covered road. _Smaller area compared to that last one yet more buildings, I guess denser population means easier time to get food. Wonder if it breaks into homes, or just goes after someone dumb enough to walk alone._ Thoughtfully aware when I spat over my shoulder trying to peer between these buildings debating whether walking would draw a yoma out, I'd wait until later if nothing turned up along in my search. But if I couldn't get it to show itself when a silver eyed witch showed up...

"Might have to wait until night baiting it with fresh meat." Speaking oddly cheerful in accepting I'd be placing myself in harms way yet it'd have to work. If these things got extremely hungry then what better way to entice a starving predator with an easy prey opportunity? _Yeah I'll be damned, I just think that might work, even wolves will target anything easy enough to expend less effort while avoiding something dangerous. As much as I fucking hate it, I'll need to use Lawrence and those meat shields to be ready in some arranged spot to gut the bastard when it appears._ Leaning off a saddle just enough I reached started laughing when I managed to reach to barely open a window shutter open, I got an explicitly clear picture when someone screamed in a panic, it seemed every local native had become so terrified they'd jump at their own shadow!

"Chicken shits." Saying those two words sniggering proved themselves when I nudged Dag to turn another road to see that same group of villages traveling together. They all huddled close together when I turned to stare at them, I wanted to see if I got lucky enough hoping one would be a yoma and pulling my horse's reins I half consciously blocked their path. _Ah crap, I'm getting nothing except an urge to kick their knees out to get intimate with the dirt, they're all spineless bastards who can't do anything except become meat shields._ Taking note that the small group of maybe half a dozen natives were mainly terrified sows who eyed me fearfully, I kept my hood up while revealing an ever growing smile as it made several of their own pampered spawns whimper and throughout it all I refused to turn away to follow their route.

When I allowed my horse to trot past them I started whistling innocently making them pick up their pace and naturally I loudly laughed. _Too funny, oh I think scaring natives might be worth this patience! Sometimes I wonder if getting a hobby would be worth it._ Moving rather quickly I spotted Lawrence and the rest of his little merry band's horses all tied to what I assumed to be where they want to go meet this piss hole of an elder. It also appeared several other natives were going inside as well as if word had been spread of what my partner intended too do. Not looking forward to see who actually in their right mind wanted to be a leader of this pathetic pissing hole of a village, I nudged Dag getting him forward until I pulled the reins easing him down. Pulling him alongside five other horses who were contently drinking from a trough filled to the brim, I got secured both my bow and arrow to hop off to start fastening Dag so he wouldn't wander off.

Fortunately the animal wanted to drink water as I gave him a firm pat on the neck somewhat affectionately. Taking a moment to stretch both legs I started lightly jumping in place, "Damn I can't feel my balls! Holy shit!" I groaned getting feeling in anything below my waist and with a few more minutes of stretching I started to journey inside possibly this village's only granite building. It held three floors so I assumed it must have been where everyone did their business, or became a literal center for these pissing natives to do whatever they needed to get done. Truly it might have been an actual building I considered to be decently built, I thought I'd never anything that was some shoddy tinder bundle with walls.

Walking forward I was met with several backs of villagers who were listening to what was being spoken between Lawrence and another person who I assumed to an old witch. This village's old crow of a chief sounded so utterly shrill I considered stuffing both ears with anything to stop listening to said person! _Might as well tell him that nothing came up, so better make the best of this somehow._ Grumbling I pushed past people who flinched as if I were literal fire and it definitely got me content to poke a person to have them jolt away. Internally laughing I managed to hold off to see where the rest of the company had been invited to speak to this village as a whole, I just heard my partner introduce himself before motioning to where I came into the room itself.

"And here is our last member, I'd like to introduce..." Lawrence's warm demeanor worked its magic essentially until I gave an annoyed update, "Having fun playing kiss ass with these pissing people living in this shit hole?" Ignoring gasps of indignation I picked an ear clean while cracking knuckles giving relief to stiff joints, "Also I rode around getting nothing and for such a small place it's absolutely amazing it's not been found. So unless someone gets lucky enough to get gutted open..." Faces were growing wider in horror and possibly angered for my disregard of their lives, I'd say good riddance if they got sliced open, "...then I'd say we're stuck here until the damned thing gets hungry. Place smells like ass by the way."

Even those I'd been riding for an entire day with were stunned to see me smiling innocently. Clearing his throat my partner laughed lightly, "As I said elder before we got interrupted. I'd like to introduce our tracker, expert archer and dependable scout, Fickle Sleeves. He's got a lively mouth, so it never gets boring to hear him speak his mind." Yawning when whispering and muttering wafted into an ear I jubilantly raised a middle finger indicating I wasn't in any mood, "Keep telling yourself that Lawrence, keeping telling yourself. Again I can't find any trace of it yet, it's fucking sad when this place is smaller than your pissing hole of a home and nothing wants to take the bait, hell I bet this damned thing wants to be a bitch hiding." If people weren't shocked beforehand then they were certainly now as I kept myself on a roll to gleefully count how many I could offend. Even those in this company were twitching openly to control their anger, god damn I loved pissing on people's days just for the fact it never got old to see them get infuriated.

"You travel with such lively companions I see." Both eyes came to settle on an old crow who smiled somewhat bemused as I got interested, "Can you even see properly?" That question made various people shout in either outrage, or possibly in actual disbelief to see that wrinkled old thing of a face lightly chuckle. Her hand waved off those that wanted to step forward demanding I apologize to which I would say if Lawrence actually got to fuck his woman, so it wasn't happening regardless of how I noticed the old woman casually ignore me. In fact she even replied ever so warmly, "It's been a long time since I've heard a crass lad have a stout heart. Must be dark days if I must be getting old if such sights are a rarity these days. Keep your spirit as sharp as your arrow master Fickle Sleeve, I do hope your leader speaks truly about your _skills_." Normally I'd bet that kind of respectful admiration seemingly dared me to crack another wise remark yet I stopped myself due to her eyes opening to reveal blue orbs that were gleaming entertained.

It clicked to understand she wanted me to continue, I think she wanted someone in that crowd to actually do something useful. _Well I'll give you credit you old crow, you got a pair to try to make me fall into your trap, either you're so desperate to get someone in this pissing town to stand up to fight or I'm just trying to think I've gone insane._ This village's elder sat behind a modest desk filled with parchments that were filled with numbers, or letters I hadn't an inkling to uncover. As tempting as it seemed I wanted to get paid whenever this yoma showed itself and hopefully never come back into a northern frozen piss hole ever again! After that revelation I focused on looking around the room trying to ignore boring conversations as Lawrence took over explaining their purpose.

Despite being possibly the only structure soundly built I noticed four windows were aligned to allow light into its interior. Especially since this room could hold meetings based on easily two dozen people stood comfortably, I glanced over to see some sort of rugged map pinned to one section of the wall. Genuinely intrigued I considered snatching it whenever a reward came to mind as having some semblance to move south wasn't half bad, I'd rather not get lost with Lawrence trying to stop across ever village. Beyond that nothing stood out in a town center that barely had enough bodies to maintain without trying to piss themselves out of fear, I'd swore that least my partner's town had guards so where were the rest in this piss hole?

 _Probably dead, or eaten alive by something that hides like an absolute bitch. It's such a small damned place so where would it hide..._ I stopped myself immediately when a person brushed me aside walking forward ever so smiling kindly to an old crow who replied, "Ah! Master Lawrence, I'd like you to meet my successor whose going to take over our role as chief." The man looked certainly younger then that crow yet somewhat older then Lawrence to any who compared the three. He shook my partner's hand smiling politely before his gaze swept over us taking in every detail and once two eyes found myself I felt a _tingle_ making itself known. I blinked unable to realize that the yoma who'd been plaguing this village was standing right in the middle of an _entire_ company dedicated to killing it, I wanted to laugh so ungodly loud I merely started covering my mouth, I coughed awkwardly trying to avoid breaking down giving it away.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? Oh no way, I can't believe...holy shit, really it's not a joke!_ I shook with absolute mirth in understanding I went overboard on trying to figure out where a monster hid. If it wanted to kill anyone it'd have to understand if the village acted against it, so by hiding in plain sight and being second to a chief of a piss hole village gave it all the time to ambush anyone it desired. So who would have thought these monsters had the sly imagination to keep itself closer to those who trusted it at face value, I simply stopped trying to laugh to subtly move a hand to take off secured a bow. Carefully not trying to stare where this creature moved to sit down, I felt anxiety in taking a step as if trying to look out a window, it gave me less then three paces to make a show to inspect the weapon.

All their talks continued while innocently enough an arrow started to get notched. _Stay right on your ass you stupid cunt, I got something really nice for you._ Leering outside of a semi fogged up glass I got ignored by everyone as people voice out questions about Lawrence's purpose to kill a yoma. Many were in disbelief, or found it laughable any human could kill what hunted them. _They think its impossible to believe no one can spot them, oh they're gonna get a real kick to the nuts when I reveal how close they're to being devoured._ Vindictively savoring those expressions I took another step to my right angle myself just enough to place an arrow through a forehead, I trembled wanting to take a shot yet I waited to hear a proposal reluctantly being heard. Sweaty droplets went down my neck as I breathed in heavily for feeling every piece of skin tingle in an absolute fiery nerve awakening once another step closed gap.

"Our purpose is to hunt yoma, we're not here as merchants or bearers of ill tidings as we the Free-Company of Northerners who shall destroy and purge out what evil infects our homes." Lawrence boldly proclaimed making all human and a lone monster stare shocked, "I ask you give us a chance to kill what plagues your people chief! Please as god's divine grace I ask you allow my men who aren't afraid to die, who aren't afraid to stand against creatures who believe they're unkillable and most importantly show hope to any who seek to hear what fowl atrocities can be destroyed by those who have a strong mind, will and the heart to stand against creatures who devour humans!" He spun around brandishing his sword unsheathing it as all of his companion including a confirmed rapist howled their challenger to hunt down a creature sat smiling eagerly intrigued, "No longer shall we abide when our loved ones, those who we care for and regardless of what it takes we shall purge out this abomination that will learn humans are not longer _helpless_ prey."

Many tried to avoid being effected by such passionate words as they shifted uncomfortably. _Keep them focused on you Lawrence, I'm waiting until they say yes, so talk out your ass and pretend you can 'sniff' out yoma._ Silently chuckling due to how pathetically swayed by a hero's charm, I kept myself focused trying to get one perfect angle to drive an arrow through either a left, or a right eye socket. Temptation in imaging a creature similar to that clean shaven bastard days ago, I honestly felt a strange tingling that originated around my groin! Blinking to shift uncomfortably which turned out to be a bad idea as movement merely increase said sensation and I almost started howling as it clicked together to understand why.

 _Uh oh, I can't fucking believe it! I'm getting a hard on for thinking about killing a Yoma?_ I hummed actually enjoying that idea since it wasn't the worst thing ever. Bemused I planted both feet ready to twist around with an arrow firmly notched as Lawrence spoke very enthusiastic, "We only seek a chance to prove to you, to our families and to everyone who desires justice against these monsters who run a muck by spilling blood on _our_ lands, they kill loved ones in _our_ homes and I refuse to accept _our_ lives will no longer be dictated by fear of these creatures that exist! So I beg you elder, I ask you allow us to hunt this creature and prove to anyone that they can be slain by those who have their hearts secured in god's faith to destroy evil." The near zealot local hero of a man raised his sword to firmly stab into a wooden floor, two hands folded over a hilt while kneeling to offer his word, Lawrence's eyes became literal beacons of inspirational hope that infected even an crow of a woman who smiled faintly impressed.

"Bold words." All eyes went towards the speaker which ironically turned out to be the very monster my partner wanted to kill, "Will words be enough to slay such a terrifying monster? We humans are naturally weaker, frail and promises are nothing when we find you torn apart, I don't see what hope we have when..." Many fell into despair when this creature smirked grimly amused in destroy anything remotely close to its demise. Lawrence wanted to refute such the disguised yoma yet he never expected me to speak up absolutely entertained. Even those traveling with him were stunned to hear what I said and an old crow of a chief widened her eyes. Not a damn person expected a street rat to laugh right in the face of a monster.

"Hey, you with the ugly bitch of a mug, I want you to do me a favor." The monster's expression twisted irritated when I interrupted it quite reasonably with a request, "Shut your fucking mouth right now and take my advice when I say you need to stop sucking such major horse cock. But really..." My arm snapped around leveling an arrow noticed back as strings groaned when I yelled out, "...learn how to fucking hide better next time when you're in hell you dumb fuck!" A sharp twang of an arrow leaving anxious fingers as I got a front row seat to see a yoma howl when its right eye got impaled. Half of the arrow sent right into its skull from being fired point blank and I laughed when its shrieks forced people to shield their ears.

My heart pounded with absolute adrenaline in seeing it fling itself back into the wall. Tables were flung violently to smashing pieces of splinters and chips forcing an arm to shield my own face. Yet I refused to stop grinning like a mad man in quickly noticing another arrow, I watched totally enraptured to see a creature try furiously yank out an arrow lodged into its thick skull. _Number two, so open up you ugly bastard, I ain't leaving with hoisting your head!_ I roared out gleefully sending another arrow to piece its left eye as it made a mistake to not try to kill, "Don't blink you piece of shit! You'll miss out on what happens next!"

Another twang of strings followed an arrow slammed into a now blind yoma whose shock turned into a frenzied charge! It's body bulged splitting cloth once holding a humane body that churned purplish with arms wider than three times any normal man! " **Damn you little shit, I'll kill you before I slaughter the rest of you humans who dare...** " It's guttural voice got silenced by my partner himself, I dove under two massive legs just as Lawrence screamed along the rest of the others, "Charge this damnable beast lads! Have no fear for we will claim its head!" Screams of various villages scrambling out of the way outside were drowning out a yoma's screeching. I saw it stumbling around blindly trying to yank two arrows and the fact I refused to drop surprised my expectations, I retained an excitement to see it wasn't going down without being gutted open!

Crossbow bolts were unleashed penetrating flesh along with swords cutting past wild swings that a monster couldn't land a strike. It's head continuously smacked a ceiling as it got frustrated enough to swipe at it sending debris and massive stones tumbling around to obscure it from view! _No way you're going to try to run, I ain't don with you yet! Let's see whose weaker, us humans or your ugly face that even a bitch for a mother couldn't love!_ Standing up while tossing aside the bow so it wouldn't get potentially destroyed for what I wanted to do, I yanked out both daggers to run towards a semi supported table to scream out using it as leverage to jump on an exposed back! I had both sharpened points angled so I met flesh and bone to a spinal column in order to keep myself planted into a yoma who shrieked agonizingly.

Soon enough I learned that hadn't been a good idea. One moment my face was pressed up against a leathery flesh seeing purple and the next thing I realized an entire swirling coloration of being flung around registered. Almost like a possessed wild horse that couldn't be tamed to ride, I started holding onto dear life as a monster started flailing around trying to throw me off, more so I screamed unable to resist feeling more alive than ever, "Come on you ugly shit! Is that all you got, I can do this all fucking..." Those words were cut off immediately in that moment when I felt its massive hand latch onto my right leg. Regardless of how tightly I gripped my daggers lodged into its spine, it pulled so me hard I distinctly swore I felt blood on both palms once I got sent flying, I briefly saw light greeting me out past a glass window face first...

And naturally unworldly searing fire greeted my ability to feel pain as a reward! Coughing violently seeing white, gray and pieces of glass I came to a crashing halt after sliding across an entire road. I tried to move yet only pain greeted my senses, "Fucking...son of a bitch..." Hissing out words since screaming seemed to be impossible to achieve as my back arched trying to soak up whatever strain I experienced. Everything hurt to move as tremors rocked all over my own body, I threw up a bloody chunks of saturated reddish flesh as I wheezed in air despite gnashing teeth tightly together. Shouts along with roaring still went on inside past a broken window, I had both fists clenched trying to stop screams yet shrill gasps escaped.

 _Nothing's broken as I can tell yet I can't even move a finger without feeling like I just got burned alive!_ Yelling out loud I rolled over to open bloodied palms with shards of glass shredding flesh like knives, I saw them inevitable tremble as nerves translated pain into my shouts. I kicked something hard while struggling to stand as ragged finger less gloves were mixing with sensitive exposed muscle, hell's mercy I wanted to go beyond mere screaming, I swore ever so enraged I'd just flat out stab that yoma like a bleeding pig. Tremors internally struggled to any efforts standing somewhat of a feat worthy to be in god's book of faith as I laughed shakily holding out both hands, "Ow...ow, shit! Bad idea Fickle, one bad idea and you deserve every bit of it...fuck me!" Wobbling akin to some new born horse's colt I feel too my knees if not before stick a bloodied palm out preventing an intimate encounter with snow, I exhaled deeply looking up to hear a fight refusing end with a monster's demise.

Savagely feeling infuriated I brought both hands to my mouth where I plunked them out with bloodied teeth. Constantly spitting out blood that my own body produced proved to be humbling, "Lawrence you better appreciate me taking that first hit, I ain't doing this shit again! Ow god fucking damn my back..." I tried bending over which wasn't a great idea considering I blinked away tears, I needed a new quiver since it had been crushed into my lower spinal column, "...wow, I can't believe I ain't dead. Fucking second chances are wonderful." Leaning against the wall adjacent to a broken window were pieces of glass feel along side shredded clothing belonging to a cloak I wore, I'd say trying to cut open a yoma's spine in an enclosed room wasn't worth it. Peaking around one shattered window frame I watched as the beast had destroyed an entire interior to move into the street through a wreaked doorway, I looked over seeing two bleeding bodies crushed by debris.

One of them appeared to be that old crow of a chief whose skull laid bare to expose her brains. Laughing oddly bemused I retrieved my bow which had been shielded by a table, "So turns out you had a brain after all you old crow, a shame you never used it properly." Speaking to a person's corpse whose skull got cracked open definitely would remind me what was inside anyone's head. Smiling tiredly when testing out strings to see they weren't cut, or frayed I grinned to leap over a window's frame sending glass scattered as bright red blood leaked past tightened fingers once I moved to follow a fight. _What can I aim next if both eyes are gone, I don't think it'll do anything if I hit its spine yet maybe it's neck? If it breathes it can choke, if it has blood then it can choke on blood and logically it'll die, eventually._

Reinvigorated to test out _interesting_ suggestions I breathed in heavily to lightly run past a doorway. Looking left further down the street to see Lawrence and his company wildly plunging spears into a yoma's flailing body, I groaned to pull out an arrow. My back burned feverishly to possibly boil blood inside veins that strained to muscles pulling back an arrow while guiding it with an index and middle finger that became lubricated due to reddish fluids. Moving a few steps to steady myself I remained vigilant to aim determined to have a monster choke on its own blood, "Come you fucking piece of shit...stay still, stay still..." Murmuring quietly in witnessing it turning out trying to tear apart Lawrence who kept baiting the yoma by yelling, I assumed he wanted everyone else to get clean cuts into it while having its attention focused on himself.

 _Lawrence if you want to die quicker by being a hero, I won't complain._ The beast slammed both fists nearly crushing my partner as he threw himself back. Two arrows where eyes were meant to be looked up and I grinned, "Thanks pal. Good to know you can do something useful besides screaming like some pissing sow." My fingers released an arrow as it soared slicing through air itself to strike just to slightly right to where a near exposed throat, I hissed since it wasn't on my mark yet a yoma who gurgled in response signified it'd been hit. Falling to its knees clutching a neck where purplish liquid spewed outwards Lawrence got onto his feet to scream by slicing off a beast's head as everyone in the company as one stabbed the beast forcing it still.

Each man panted heavily unable to take in they had killed a beast. I had no such reservations to sling the bow over a shoulder to walk over where a yoma's head even hesitating I came to stand over it's twitching jaw which exposed dozens of sharpened teeth, I sneered arrogantly to hold it up with two hands proclaiming another dead supposed unkillable monster. Fury boiled within my chest as I screamed to the heavens allowing myself to relish in the fact I wasn't going to stop killing these damnable things until I found that winged bastard. Purple droplets fell to run down my forehead as I kept on screaming essentially ignoring whatever human witnessed the battle, I couldn't give a damn until I ran out of breath.

Slamming one decapitated head onto red and purple colored snow ground I watched it bounce a few times. An armored hand clasped my shoulder as I stared upwards with a hood revealing an exhausted face Lawrence spoke, "Well done kid, well done. Now we get paid..." He moved sheathing his stained blade leaving me to grin yet he lifted a hand, "...but next time _warn_ us somehow, okay? Personally I hate just surprises when I have to put my neck on the line Fickle." My partner who founded that idea to form this kind of work sounded somewhat annoyed, I panted regardless when I relaxed although I realized that pride in slaying a monster couldn't be mistaken, so I laughed extremely cynically in response. Pulling a bloodied hood to conceal an expression worthy as a devil which my words were followed by hot breath forming a white mist, "You're the one who wanted to play a hero Lawrence, so fucking deal with it."

 **End Chapter II**

 **Author's Note:** Before anyone says, 'how' did Fickle survive getting thrown through a window? It's not hard to explain, if that yoma had its eyes I'm fairly certainly it would've crushed our dear little crude child. Thing is you have to pay attention to what Fickle is doing, he's not some genius when it comes down to killing or anything remotely close to understanding people's goals. But he's very inquisitive, he'll ask questions and figure out if they're actually worth it. Case in point watch what he does when fighting yoma, he learned from mistakes and still made plenty of mistakes in these encounters. It's better now to showcase Fickle isn't _perfect_ when it comes down to tackling things head on. **  
**

When you try to do more then what you're good at doing, you'll get hurt, I kind of made it pretty clear he lucked out. It won't be like that every time yet it's also showing off new environments when Fickle and this group he's in fight things that can crush a man in half. Also I'm fairly sure people will be asking why did he 'join' up with Lawrence, my short answer is that as he is now, Fickle won't survive very long considering his gifts and to be fair it's actually quite plausible for humans to gang up on small time yoma (Small sized to maybe that Rabona sized one in canon) to hunt them down, strength in numbers has its fair uses and more so with groups of hunters designed to tackle yoma it's fairly fun to witness which side wins. To be honest I don't intend to have some complicated sub-plot with Lawrence, he's generally the hero 'type' when it comes to a story where you'd normally see him as the main character.

Regarding Claymores, will they encounter one soon or not, probably so. I'm just weighing whether I should use a Claymore we know, or possibly one that can fit the mold for being north. In canon, or in any Wiki(Information) I don't know which Claymore warrior is assigned to any region, I just assumed they plant them in one area and say walk in circles in these villages hunting for yoma. Without grids, or locked areas that pertain to what boundary region is what, I'll just assume what I can to make it somewhat interesting. Without solid information, I have to rely on a bit of imagination in order to make a choice, sounds easy right and personally, to regarding Clare's region of assignment it seems like she's based around where Raki's lived. South eastern lands, or so what I imagine really.

Also I'm playing off an assumption certain regions on the continental island, I might as well call it Australia since it fits what that fictional continent really is, I might as well make it diverse. Richer southern lands where its warmer, moist and if you want a clear picture as to what kind of cities are along that coast. I'm debating whether they should be thriving populaces of fishing, sea orientated culture or maybe say some are like Venice. I don't know, it's all what I imagine until the time comes to hammer it out, so until then I wanted to clear up if someone were puzzled when I described Fickle's advice regarding southerners. It's fun saying northerners are back water folk living in freezing cold, compared to southerns who enjoy warm weather all year around and the western, to eastern all have steppe/desert based land that make them rugged.

All in all, I'm quite content to say have a good day, so please leave a review and I'd like to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter III

**Claymore**

 **Fickle Sleeves**

 **Chapter III**

 _Give your 'hero' all the praises you gut less pieces of shit._ I vindictively smirked while finishing off what little ale I had left inside my own mug. Lawrence along with the rest of group were being showered with questions, praises as if he were god's walking son and numerous young ladies were trying to show their appreciation in him slaying the yoma. Their attempts were possibly putting even the most terrible of whores I knew look great, I chuckled lowly while shaking my head since it'd been years I had lived at that brothel. Back then I swore that bitch of a sow who gave me up could still get people to insert their cocks despite giving birth, I sneered when several bandages now wrapped up both hands concealing shredded flesh. Shards of glass stubbornly refused to leave the skin until I picked them all out with just my bare teeth, I barely got any help or was noticed since I had sat in this tavern's furthest corner to get some peace.

Young bar maids and local girls were throwing themselves towards the man in the company who'd been a rapist according to Lawrence. I playfully considered being a cock blocker since rapists were often heavily frowned upon, or rather they had their balls burned off considering how important whatever sow got damaged and in the end I left it alone. _Nothing even worth for a laugh yet he did call me a lunatic. So maybe that deserves some motivation, or should I wait until that lard of shit insults me again._ Decisions were often plaguing myself to a point where I couldn't have cared for old grievances, I contently patted a modestly sized pouch of my cut towards today's killing. More so I got an answer towards those cylinder bars that seemingly were weighted more then actual gold and their specific purpose certainly became an eye opener.

 _So these things are used to only pay for Silver Eyed Witches, huh?_ Apparently anywhere that used them were basically coin to rich southerns whose coffers were loaded. They were valuable since it'd been a bitch to forge them, or smelt them from what material that was needed. Intrigued I savored ideas to stash small caches of these beras whenever I got a chance. Opportunists or extortionist be damned because god must have looked on me with a blessing! To hold several pouches full of these beras signified plenty of wealth plus I'd be delighted to have gut less cocks, or spoiled sows with their bratty spawn to beg me to pay for a Silver Eyed Witch! If they had a yoma infesting their town, so to consider being lazy to watch them suffer along with a fact I wasn't in any mood to lift a finger to help, I smiled absolutely happily to consider it. _Extorting is just another way to earn money and favors, I'd love to see their faces if they knew I'd be their only hope to save a town._

Stuffing a gut till it nearly exploded never ceased to tell myself having money was worth it. Instead of lamb being this piss hole's main supply for food, I had finished off an entire chuck of steak or something along those lines. It'd been beef which had been roasted over a fire with potatoes drenched in dark gravy mixed in with other cut up vegetables and I eagerly took it all down as a starving man should have acted. Getting several mugs of ale mixed in allowed my eyes to close happily while leaning back on a chair to have it propped against whatever wall I sat myself near. Rocking slightly back and forth nearly caused me to pass out in the fucking chair, I occasionally made sure to stay awake just in case someone got too eager for their own good.

Laughter echoed over a bemusing fact several of the locals were killed in that yoma's blind struggle. Including that old crow whose brains I got a first hand look in seeing, I'd say they were taking it quite well if only to believe that killing this yoma had ended their problems, but really I had a gut feeling these people should have been killed. They kept on trying to ignore my existence because I had triggered a creature that killed their own, I found it so considerate of them to give such decency that I wasn't going to insult them and I notched that down as an accomplishment. If common decency wasn't dead then I'd say my ability to have an equal respect never failed to inspire my faith in people to give me peace.

 _As long as I get my cut, I'll gladly bring down creatures who think they can just walk over me._ Closing both eyes to exhale happily as warm favorable ale made living ever so blissful. I propped both feet to watch over an entire tavern from my spot in a corner, I watched people raise their mugs as admiration invoking praises to god, to men whose bravery to stand against monsters and so many awe looks almost got myself to vomit. _You were so fearful to never do anything until a street rat shoots a yoma's eyes out, you scream like bitches and cry like spoiled cunts who can't lift a finger as you get devoured. And then you have the balls to celebrate you did **anything yourselves** , I'm going to get sick of seeing this really quickly aren't I?_

Perhaps I found either resentment in seeing well fed sows and cocks thinking their lives were saved. Or maybe I hated them when not a single person would help me, I never got a helping hand when these locals were twice my age and got saved, I found it all oddly bitter to spit towards a wall. It boggled my ability to stomach such warm looks when they'd have tossed their own to save themselves, I laughed loudly unable to cope to remain silent in seeing these disgusting sacks of flesh. I'd personally enjoy if a time came when a town couldn't afford to pay me, I swore walking away while pointing out they should have do something would be worth my wild and to be fair, I'd just say to that yoma infecting said place to slaughter them all. I wasn't going to do anything out of good will, or for free when no one had done a damned thing for me!

"Three cheers for Lawrence the Brave and to those serving him to slay the beast!" I heard a chanting ovation from a drunkard who hoisted two mug fulls of ale over his head. Numerous roars of agreement were followed up to make a person go near deaf, I scowled trying to ignore all those ignorant looks of praise that could have easily been desperation. Disgust swarmed enough to have my mood ruined to stand up slamming a chair behind shattering a leg off. No one noticed or seemingly cared as I adjusted my cloak to bypass anyone raising their wooden mugs cheering. Even those other men who'd been traveling to kill a yoma raised their own as if buying into a fact they did everything, I laughed cynically while shoving past two bar maids.

 _Yes, yes cheer all you want you fucking cunts! Cheer when you realize you can't find a yoma standing in front of you when I'm not around, so drink your asses dead for all I care!_ Disgusting sensations either belonging to resentment again, or maybe I had too much liquid fueled myself to shove any local who got in my way towards out the door. Bar maids, drunkards or even half cocked teary eye sows for women weren't spared as platters got sent scattering on the floor. People were looking past when I merely rose a middle finger as I kicked an ajar door wide open, I couldn't stand staying inside this piss hole tavern and I refused to listen to spoiled lards of flesh who would've thrown each other into that yoma to give themselves more time to live.

The frigid wind slicing against my face as seeing a clear sky filled with stars revealed themselves once a door slammed shut. Breathing in deeply I stood still trying to ease down a swirling heat as both hands loosened themselves to allow relief. Shouting muffled by one thick door managed to greet an ear as I sneered walking down an empty road, "Cry all you to want to Lawrence because I ain't saying shit to any of you. Cheer him all you want, see what happens when I'm _not_ around." Lowly laughing while shaking my head I tucked in both hands to have them avoiding a frigid breeze, I inhaled lightly to stare upwards to seen an open clearly sky. Stars were flicking constantly giving a sense of belief I wasn't in some piss hole admiring such beauty.

 _I think that's what I'll miss about being here in the north, it balls to the wall freezing yet seeing an open sky like that every night?_ Smiling genuinely remorseful wasn't going to be a common occurrence as I moved towards where the company's horses had all been tethered. It'd been a stable several buildings over for visitors to rest whenever they traveled to this piss hole, I wanted to check on Dag to get away from that disgusting pretense of a celebration. As much as I basked in killing yoma I couldn't stomach seeing well fed natives think they had a right to celebrate, I refused to acknowledge they'd be acting so cheerful when they were throwing each other to survive another day and it was a lot more pleasing to see them all panic like pigs to a slaughter. My mood increase from irritable into a surreal smugness that refused to die now after picturing them screaming for their lives.

 _How many would be dead if Lawrence hadn't come here, I wonder how many?_ Musing absently to enjoy a quiet walk while palming two dagger's hilts reassuringly I wasn't defenseless, I considered it'd have been a dozen to say the least. Given how small this piss hole's natives numbers were and what that creature held in terms of no one being able to suspect it'd have been high. Hell I imagined an entire town would have been devoured until not one sow, cock or spoiled spawn would have been spared by something crushing their bones into splinters! Or having their internal meats being eaten up by a yoma like some starved mutt of wolf in those forests further north, I remembered seeing one raider's carcass picked clean when I first journeyed to this frozen hell.

Another powerful gust of wind sent my cloak flapping back revealing bandaged hands. I shivered while rolling both shoulders to ward off anything more expressive, "Damn winter! I hate the fucking cold, I fucking wish it and I never met, oh god you better bet your sweet ass I will always hate it!" Muttering lowly as I considered getting some thicker cloth in order to survive another night became very tempted. I got an impression my partner wanted to remain in these northern back water piss hole villages to _earn_ fame, god damn I swore he wanted to be a local legend or something of that line when it came to killing yoma! Personally heading south to earn a lot more seemed logical considering an ambition that required any well fed sow, cock or a real cunt of a populous lard of flesh to know a man who wanted to hunt monsters.

 _Oh well, I tried and I spoke what I thought. Long as money keeps filling pouches I'll just deal with it, so toughen up Fickle._ Grudgingly resigned to being in a place through possibly winter, I knew I'd have to buy thicker cloth for sure. While it may been simpler to get that task done I looked seeing not one native would be inside their homes, or shops tonight as I still head distant shouts of celebrations to where I stood. Crossing both arms I hummed passing the time until I got hungry again, I'd want more cooked beef soon and craving an ale certainly assisted myself in those thoughts, I guess I found myself getting chilled when winds kept relentlessly smashing along a road I traveled. I hated anything to do with winter as I forced myself to grit both sets of teeth.

The silence made even footsteps completely louder then normal as occasional crackling from partially frozen snow forming a thin layer of ice. Even my own breath became visible as I grimly accepted winter's early arrival, "Yup. Thicker cloak and better boots, I'll get frost bite once this cold hell really hits." Adjusting what little of a cloak tighter to ward off exposure provided little other than making my spine tingle. _Wait why am I shivering, I mean just what?_ I blinked rapidly rolling both shoulders trying to ignore it yet an relenting chill sent a tingle going up an entire length belonging to my spine. To be careful I took one massive lungful of air and it refused to go away eliminating it'd been a cold breeze as a cause.

Only one thing could have made my body react so suddenly and I tried to not look back to see exactly what was following me. No other footsteps besides my own were heard which quite frankly started to scare me shit less not out of fear, but genuine adrenaline that sent powerful waves of sensations making my heart race. Trying to remain calm proved to be utterly useless when I refused to turn around to face an answer knowing what this specific feeling entitled. _No fucking way, I don't want to believe my luck is this great! Am I dreaming, or is there another yoma that's been hiding as well?_ Excitement riddled every muscle to such a degree I started to idly check out side alleyways determining which held the shorter route to get to where I stashed my bow and quiver where Dag had been tethered to rest undisturbed.

 _Don't panic, or make it so obvious! Try to act natural Fickle and see if you can catch a glimpse of its face_ I kept telling myself while trying to listen for footsteps, I heard nothing considering both feet belonging to me broke small layers of ice. Crackling frequently became clear leaving only one possibility to move towards an alleyway, I wanted to get a good look to remember a face so that I'd warn Lawrence and get myself set for another payday. Although I never expected to encounter multiple creatures in a single area which honestly became an issue that would be addressed, if one piss hole of a village had multiple yoma infesting it then I'd want more pay, I wasn't going to tackle multiple creatures for the price of normally one.

The efforts to remain naturally ignorant carried me past where the yoma's carcass had been left to rot. It's head been planted on a spear right where the town's center was located, I personally slammed its decapitated head on that spear's tip. _Best way to show anything something dangerous is in town, send a severed head as a message to others and I'll gladly come back to hunt them down again, if this piss hole village pays of course. Abruptly_ turning right I moved past a head with two wooden shafts still lodged where it's eye sockets had been, I planned on buying better made arrows at first light as these shoddy hand made ones weren't going to cut it, so I prepared to lose some coin for an investment that would pay for itself. Sooner I attained better quality weaponry in order to kill yoma, or even occasionally anyone dumb enough to get in my way and it didn't matter because I wasn't going to discriminate.

Stepping further in between buildings were shadows made it naturally darker as I quickly dipped into a small crevice. Completely concealed I pulled out both daggers keeping close if my luck held out to garner an opportunity to gut a creature open. _Go right for a gusher, go for its back and watch something spill itself clean, oh please be stupid enough to follow me down here._ Smiling widely I slightly tilted my head to see a much more visible entrance to view the road. Moonlight parted from behind clouds bathing anything out in the open with a pale white, I waited anxiously with fingers rubbing warming metal ready to take a jab, now breathing faster I wanted to see what face this particular yoma held so I could inform Lawrence and those meat shields companions of his to get ready for another round.

Minutes passed revealing nothing walking by where I vanished as wind blew past to sting my exposed cheek. _Something's not right, I know I was being followed so what gives?_ Nerves were flaring to life once it became clear I wasn't alone! Tingles kept on bombarding myself to a point where sweat ran dripping onto a frozen ground and even with shadows concealing a ragged cloak which blended flawlessly I felt very uneasy. _My gut is telling me to run, I half tempted to bolt back to that tavern and get Lawrence because I know it's watching me, so where is it!_ Unable to stop myself from breathing shakily I screamed internally by waiting with trembling hands as that feeling of looming anticipation anxiously grew twice as obvious. Dried lips were moistened routinely to avoid being stung once breezes kept swiping past where I hid despite trembling violently.

Another _chilling_ tingling sensation swept over me so clear I turned around seeing another empty street as well. I twitched feeling absolutely paranoid as I felt every single instinctual emotion to run, I wanted to bolt immediately and it killed myself internally trying to figure out where a damned creature could keep an eye trained to be reacting so assured. _Where in the hell are you? I know your around because getting an easy meal like a lone person isn't anything but opportunity! God damn it all to hell I swear I know it knows where I am!_ Sweat leaked down past underneath where my chin and neck met giving an uncomfortable feeling of liquid starting to freeze on warm flesh. My heart raced akin to a horse galloping full sprint as both hands tightened securely around two daggers, I closed both eyes struggling to remain somewhat coherently sane!

Unable to stop myself I walked to move out of hiding. Standing firmly rigid while facing both entrances I swore I'd bait this creature, I needed to see its face and it would only be a matter of running between alleyways to get back to that tavern. _Come on you ugly son of a bitch, I'm right here so come at me, come get your free fucking prey and show me where you're._..Those thoughts in taunting it practically stopped dead in their tracks once a wave of unworldly chilling shivering swept behind me! Frantically I turned around see nothing but an open street, now ideally panicked and beyond frustrated to where I bit my tongue down hard, god must have been out to piss on my day as I couldn't make sense where in the fucking hell this creature was at! Shaking beyond normally I had ever experienced while in a fit of anxious misdirection I stepped to have my back pressed up against a buildings wall unable to cope with my heart racing so strongly.

Being pressed up against one solid wall caused my expression to twist undeniably horrified as an epiphany struck me. _Wait hold up, if there's nothing coming down from either entrance, I have both ways in secured, so think Fickle! What is your best angle to make sure what you're hunting is corned? Getting a jump on something trapped means...oh, shit._ Gulping down every urge to not scream I slowly looked upwards to that parallel wall continuing to look up where the roof tops overlooked where I'd been arrogantly preparing for an ambush. Now it made all too much sense for myself to solve this mind fucking riddle called why. Frustration I understood all too clearly with a spine curling in absolute abandonment, both sets of teeth were gnashing tightly to avoid hyperventilating when my own two eyes widened.

Standing above parallel to where I had been hiding stood a figure blocked by a brightly lit full moon concealing its face. It'd been silently observing completely undetected as I felt its gaze trigger a natural instinct refused to be silence and once I saw it twitch it got me yelping shrilly, "Oh fuck!" I bolted tearing through any ground I mustered with two feet scrambling to haul ass with an intent to put as much distance between that monster. It'd been clever enough to use common sense, I would have laughed if it were doing to anyone else but myself, I berated what an idiot should have done! Using high ground to gain an advantage to keep an element of surprise should have been _my_ decision to exploit, I felt fire surging once I skid around past an exit to fully give all I could to run, I needed to get to that tavern to warn Lawrence that a yoma had been smart enough to ambush me!

 _You fucking idiot Fickle, you're an absolutely brainless lard of shit!_ I chanted panicked moving as fast as I had ever ran in my life. Not even close since those early days in running as a pick pocket in that trash shit hole of a home had I ran so quickly! Ice crackled as pieces of hit actually hit my own chin once I looked back desperately trying to catch a glimpse of what kept stalking me. Heart racing with breath steaming out in massive misty clouds I only felt a breeze sweep past me, I blinked numbly when I got sent flying towards a building and my vision swirled as I rolled wildly to smash face first into a granite wall. My face pressed against an icy ground I struggled to stand yet every muscle refused to do anything except to remain a dead weight, I managed to roll over propping my back up in order to shakily stare up at the creature which had me effortlessly on its leisure.

Both daggers were glinting innocently several hand lengths away yet they might as well been down the road. Quivering I looked up further to see a figure walking nonchalantly as if turning around puzzled to see myself staring back. That ragged hood I wore hadn't been knocked off miraculously, or else I'd bet it'd would have laughed seeing a frozen look of defiant terror plastered on my face, I breathed in shakily trying to move an unresponsive body. Whatever hit me put previous encounters of yoma to shame, I barely had an coherent movement to try to stand yet alone to dive for two weapons that were effectively useless. _God damn it Fickle you absolute fucking lard, great job in getting yourself killed! Son of a bitch I can't feel my arms, I can't even move a leg to stand and why does it feel like I just got slammed by a horse?_

An answer to those questions soon revealed itself when I gagged on air! One moment I blinked trying to see what exactly blind sided me so damned effectively, I wasn't in any state of mind to wonder as that moment did I find myself being choked! Pressure beyond any person who had ever placed their hands upon me were put to shame, I tried flailing by kicking or even flat out punching a creature who felt more akin to solid stone! Whatever pitiful defensive measure I did desperately were all for naught as whatever held me got fed up with limbs getting in its way. One fleeting sensation of being lifted off a solid surface and being sent crashing into it put things into perspective really quick. Gasping for air I got slammed into the wall three times, I felt my entire body shift and whatever organ called a heart cease to beat momentarily yet I remained conscious somehow.

 _What...what the fuck are you?_ Numbly slumping forward I wheezed in air as fingers idly pressed themselves against veins struggling to carry blood. Slowly regaining semblance to coherence I felt smooth fingers that didn't seem human yet they weren't as leathery compared to a yoma's own flesh. Nonetheless it wasn't natural as an armored wrist belonged to what gripped me securely, I must have been insane because when did a yoma ever wear armor? _Wait, wait, wait._ Chanting disbelieving I weakly pulled my eyes upward seeing obvious tits? _You have to got to be fucking with me, I just got man handled by an actual..._

Two silver orbs greeted my own as I lost an ability to breath all too naturally. Unwillingly I whispered out a word to send an eyebrow raising, "Beautiful." Moonlight seemingly struck a supposed silver eye witch's face revealing to me what I assumed to be an actual angel, I refuted any belief that my heart practically stopped in sheer disbelief, I swore this creature had nothing on Lawrence's nun if they entered a one sided contest. However once my throat already been constricted, it simply dried out when the witch who easily would've crushed the life out of me leaned forward. I stopped breathing when her voice practically purred squeezing my neck ever so firmly, "You have the stench of yoma all over you. Your disguise isn't half bad and I wouldn't have noticed yet unfortunately I sense something _odd_ about you. Now granted it's not too bad for trying to use a child's body to hide yourself, but sadly it's irrelevant."

Her voice eerily familiar of a woman's whose confidence spoke volumes as I gagged when her hand increase pressure. _Wait, what the hell did she mean by that? This bitch thinks I'm...what the shit, I ain't no fucking yoma!_ Gagging out words I managed to gurgle out a snark retort, "Are you fucking all right in that head woman? I ain't a fucking yoma..." That iron silenced whatever I had next when she hummed ever so rhetorically, "Feisty little bastard aren't you?" My legs were struggling to kick a being whose flesh might as well been stone, I feebly tried prying finger which were again unnaturally smooth yet to no avail. Blond hair concealing partially the witch's face got tossed back when she inhaled visibly commenting a bit playful, "I expected more a challenge when you tried hiding from me. For a moment you almost convinced me masquerading as human, I mean aren't you going to transform and _try_ to fight me?" Perhaps suffocating must have made me mistaken her request as some sort of plea to garner spot to kill?

Unable to do much except gag I raised a middle finger despite using both hands to loosen her iron shackled grip, "You dumb bitch...how can I _fight_ when I'm gagging here..." Her hands silenced any words as I started shrilly rasping for air! Those silver eyes narrowed intently before a hand ripped back my hood to look me right in the eye. I glared practically infuriated I was being man handled by something not exactly human technically, but unlike a yoma I dared to imagine it seemed to be a step up, plus if anyone were to ask me about what I thought. Truthfully I kind of had to admit this silver eye witch looked pretty damned fine, or maybe I started to turned on which seemed oddly weird yet I weakly laughed regardless.

"Well, well, well aren't you a strange one." She said that statement almost genuinely curious as I managed to gasp down a few lungfuls of air. Her thumb traced an underlying jaw bone which made my throat clench, "You can't be simply human. Too much of a yoma scent is all over you..." She inhaled again trying to confirm suspicions, "...and it's fresh, yet you have no yoki." I rolled both eyes while spitting out enough words to get a point across, "What the hell is yoki? And of course I smell like a fucking yoma, I lifted its severed head and planted it on that spear up the damned street, so excuse me for smelling like a dead carcass!" Those silver eyes narrowed briefly to look me over as if trying to gauge how someone my size could have killed a yoma. The fact an actual silver eyed witch felt my words were _misplaced_ had just caused an infuriated emotion to be crushed by her own pure bemusement.

 _Even something not even technically human doesn't believe me, god damn if I were choking I'd be gagging from laughing too hard!_ Unable to resist getting a remark to appease her disbelief I jerked my head towards where a yoma's carcass lay rotting, "If you don't believe me...two arrows in the eyes, rest of the group stabbed it to death after I got _smashed_ through a window. Glass stings worse getting burned." The witch smiled considerably before effortlessly swinging me around to walk casually as I kicked trying to retain air, or else I'd possibly die from suffocating! She started humming lightly some tune I couldn't place to hold me at an arm's length inspecting a rotting corpse, I spat out words grinning smugly, "See...eyes hit by arrows! Right in its face so it couldn't hit me, or those other pissing bastards that took it down wouldn't have done shit!"

Being held up effortlessly destroyed whatever image I wanted to be confident as I watched two silver orbs lazily blink. _You got to be fucking kidding, if she doesn't believe me then what the hell am I supposed to do?_ Scowling while being on another inhuman creature's whim shattered any panic to stare defiantly, "Humans don't make a habit of killing yoma. So why should I believe you?" Her playful demeanor shocked myself to a point where I rolled both eyes forgoing any sense this witch could snap a neck in twain, "Really? Really!" I said those two words absolutely floored before I managed to inhale slightly to send a foot straight where her ribs were located. Shockingly I practically broke a toe when I screamed rasping, "How the fucking fact I _haven't_ changed into a pissing yoma woman! Do you get off on making people beg for a good time because god fucking damn it, I'd buy you a drink first at least..." I stopped when she started to chuckle absolutely flooring my mood to assume she'd kill me, I had a feeling I was going to die in hell.

Either the witch got off on making people squirm in her grip, or she found my offer laughable because I wasn't kidding. Smirking when no effort came to snap my neck I repeated that offer, "No really, I'll buy you a drink woman. Do yoma offer that deal, over shall we say...dying?" Her laughter ceased as a tear got wiped away not before her hand shot out grasping my own. I winced when pressure exerted as she mindfully start unwrapping a bandaged hand, "Normally humans wouldn't dare to talk to me yet a child your age offering me a drink? I'd laugh for such insanity yet since it's really happening..." I hissed when her fingers dug under freshly dried flesh to rub an index finger together with her middle finger as if determining my blood were real, "...you really _aren't_ a yoma. Your blood is red, oh and here I thought I'd say some fun." Whether I felt actually relieved in hearing her say that, or possibly wanting to scream calling this witch an absolute idiot for thinking I'd be a yoma was up for debate.

Instead I sighed loudly lightly laughing, "So can you let me down now? Seriously woman, I'll buy you a drink for being so _kind_ to not kill me, I'll even show you the guy who cut off that fucking thing's head off." That iron shackling hold disappeared immediately as I fell back straight on my ass wincing when the back of a skull met the frozen ground. Hissing lightly to ward a head ache the silver eyed witch seemed somewhat less then apologetic, "You're a strange human. Anyone man, or woman would be screaming and crying their eyes out, so forgive me for being too...impulsive." Shakily getting onto both feet which threatened to collapse I offered a cheeky remark, "Impulsive to my ears is just another word for being eager! Seriously that offer isn't horse shit, I can't resist not treating someone who handles me rough without having a good time..." Deliberately I trailed off spreading both hands which made the witch snort absolutely entertained by my modest attempts for being a gentleman.

Personally seeing her in that armor looked quite pleasing to a man's eye, if I had any word to say about it. Her gaze narrowed playfully, "And this is your demand? No apology, or spitting words damning me for being an inhuman bitch who nearly killed you?" Adjusting my cloak to save some face in that rhetoric I just jabbed a thumb towards where I wanted to take her, "If you want that type of shit then come with me anyway. Tavern's full of plenty of pissing sows and half cocked drunks, so if you want to be talked dirty too then sure, though I'd say come along for a free round of drinks. Hell I got the coin for it, so what the fuck you got to lose?" Padding a pouch of weighted objects tied to my waist caused her to laugh sharply while clutching her sides, I got an eyeful of a massive blade sheathed behind her back. Silently whistling I thought maybe it dwarfed my height three times over, I couldn't believe anyone used it based on its sheer size took, or perhaps I was woefully envious as to how dangerous it looked against a yoma.

Yet hearing a witch's laugh sounded way too pleasant as I remained smirking. _I've always heard stories regarding those silver eyed witches, they're abominations and can't be trusted yet honestly I don't trust half the people I've seen. Starting to wonder what really makes them so hated._ The blond haired woman who finally regained a sense of self-control wiped away a few stray tears, I assumed offering free drinks seemed too funny to be true. Though if anyone offered myself free round of drinks, I'd be very wary to keep a dagger on hand just in case things got way too touchy and those kinds of plans never failed to make any person alert. Speaking of daggers I walked over carefully avoiding to aggravate a bruised leg to reclaim two weapons that were as cold as ice when I picked them up, I pressed them against my neck to cool off inflamed flesh.

"You're an odd child, I'll give you that much boy." Slipping both daggers respectively underneath the ragged cloak to feel more confident refused to be put off by her statement. I took being odd as a rather kind compliment compared to being called more lively things, "You know flattery is a wonderful thing to get what you want, right?" Both hands spread openly as I clasped where my heart beat making a faux movement to imitate a pounding organ, "And I say any man has to treat a beauty for such sweet talk. So my offer still stands, I'll ask you again woman, are you interested?" My smile refused to die as those two silver orbs narrowed slyly with a retort that sent me down blissful determination, "You think yourself to be a real man boy?"

Normally to anyone other sow I'd have been offended yet I only bowed dramatically making a mockery of being proper. Jokingly I only replied deviously innocent, "Seems to me there's only one way for you to find out. Free drinks, free food and possibly I'll even offer you a free night in bed..." If I wasn't already half insane to be hunting yoma then actually flirting with a silver eye witch wasn't as crazy yet I swore I would have made any holy priest damn me for being the devil. _You walked right into that one woman, so make your move!_ Whistling a tune to witness the blond witch's eyebrows rise up impeccably intrigue triggered, I felt a faint feeling called victory, now without a doubt I believed she wasn't expecting me to call her out. Personally I loved it when any pompous sow, or well fed cock tried to play me off as some spoiled brat who hasn't learned to survive, I never found it old to see every person realize I was the real deal.

"Grown men twice your age don't have balls as big as yours, boy." I shrugged off another true statement considering people twice my age weren't among the living as the witch hummed positively entertained. In return for saying something true that I took pride in, I replied just as kindly cupping my chin making show of inspecting her physique, "And most pissing sows can't hold a candle to what I see as an angel. Funny how a witch damned by everyone is more closer to beauty then a literal nun of the church of god, so consider me a heathen for liking what I see." Perhaps that frigid breeze swept across my back too quickly creating a shivering sensation as I watched the witch's eyes narrow eerily reminiscent of what a person could call predatory. Under moonlight that armor she wore practically glowed as she came walk forward deliberately sizing up a smile that failed to wither away on her approach. _God damn even her hair looks like its unworldly, I might not be a religious man yet I might as well never become one if witches are as stunning as this one._

The silver eyed woman stood directly in front of me and I barely came to stand just under her chest. Leaning forward her hands almost teasingly traced a line underneath my jaw so deliberate that it struck me realizing it'd been someone who practiced extensively to master, "Boy." She said very amused by my inability to flinch as I couldn't help but stare in those silver orbs, "You must be this _tall_ to get to ride." Her hand lifted my chin up as low chucking followed by her finger trace just to where her breasts were located as intentional chiding. If she expected me to be disappointed I merely snapped a pair of fingers slightly put off, "And here I thought those rumors about silver eyed witches wanted to take little boys away were true. God it sucks being short!" I commented somewhat truthfully baiting her to laugh which got taken up all too easily in my opinion.

Leaning forward while grinning I heard her say right into an ear, "Down boy. I'm not a cradle robber, so those rumors are just superstitions people love to make up." She apparently found those stories rather irritating based on her reluctance to poke fun at them as I on the other hand held no reservations, "Sounds about right. Pissing cocks can't do anything of use, or their sows who birth out brats for spawn just cry and can't do nothing except act as half wits." While standing so close I wasn't mistaken to hear her hold back an impressive laugh as quite strongly she leaned back unable to resist grinning. That galloping organ called a heart practically skipped several beast when a response to that opinion involved the witch placing her hand to grip my shoulder, "You know something boy? How old are you?"

Two silver eyes practically glinted as moonlight made them appear unnaturally bright. Placing a hand underneath my chin to avoid having a jaw drop I replied somewhat coy, "Old enough to kill whatever comes at me, old enough to drink whatever the hell I want and old enough to answer a beauty who I can't try to lie too..." Sighing loudly I tapped my cheek making a show to feel genuinely depressed, "...but being only eleven really hurts my chances. Did you think I was a lot younger because I'm short as fuck?" Her eyes practically were unable to hide that shocking revelation to which I shrugged not willing to complain over something true, "Ah well. Try starving for most your life in some piss smelling city with an asshole making your life hell, I'd bet solid coin you'd not have enough to see your own stomach get small quick, so yeah and maybe I'm going way over my head when I'm talking to a woman whose got the looks of an angel."

That flippant reveal of something extremely personally didn't click until I blinked owlishly. _What in the hell did you just say? Why would I fucking say something involving that dead prick?_ The silver eyed witch narrowed her gaze to idly say, "I see. Well that explains why I found you're lighter then what you appear..." Biting down on a tongue stopped that snark retort to say to hell with pity as I remained oddly tight lipped, "...so I considered you were a yoma who'd been starving itself to remain in such a small form. Still regardless of how shit of a life you lived, I'll say you got twice the guts of any human whose well fed and I don't give praise so lightly, young man." That change in how she addressed myself became an indicator to feel both cheeks flushing beneath a hood. Thankfully I hoped her eyes hadn't noticed when my lips twitched into a grin as I felt a bit warmer now then several moments ago.

Regardless in how I thought I merely laughed a bit flustered, "You're making it really, really difficult to _not_ demand that I take it upon myself to buy you a drink woman." It never occurred I spoke more naturally at ease with something considered to be less then human, I had heard stories and rumors like any other pissing twit when it came down to silver eyed witches. But compared to most people who were human I couldn't have cared less, "So you still not set on getting a free round of drinks and food on someone whose loving your first impression? It'd be rather rude to not spend so much coin on myself." The silver eyed witch folded her arms smirking while issuing a bold claim that any man in my position couldn't have possibly refused. As it turned out I wasn't immune to what I refused to acknowledge in a feeling called pride.

"Do you really think you can out drink a warrior?" Her demeanor had been nothing short of confidence yet I refused to back down when I playfully retorted, "I don't know, I'm talking to you aren't I?" Her expression seemed to literally change into a smug one that I easily mirrored while clasping both hands over my heart, "You know let's go find out! I've always wanted to get so pissing drunk that I can't walk straight and after today, I'll fucking damn well will count my lucky coins see if I meet a woman who can accomplish that dream with me." Cheekily giving a pointed look caused an actual witch to shake her head as if unable to believe how much I found this enjoyable. In fact when I gestured to have her start walking first I got a pleasant shock to see her take it almost kindly touched.

When she moved past I allowed both eyes to travel downwards and it didn't help her outfight looked rather tight fitting. _Oh thank you god, I'll swear on my right nut to donate money to the next church I happen to visit._ And that wasn't the best part about seeing her walk past. Because I must have been going crazy, or rather something had to have caught in my eye to have witness. But I swore on my ability to take a piss that a supposed less then human creature, an actual silver eyed witch allowed herself to sway her hips side to side all too friskily, I silently start cursing I wasn't even close to being fully grown. More so I bit my finger to stop a hand that wanted to so slap that ass, I resisted only to avoid have an arm ripped off and bleeding out like an actual pig, so in order I started walking alongside a fairly smug beautiful woman.

Walking alongside the armored witch certainly never seemed beyond surreal if I had imagined months ago. _Still I'm interested in why she asked for my age, oh hell just fucking ask._ Grinning I looked over speaking a bit mystified, "Any reason why you asked for my age? Eleven not old enough for you?" Walking step by step to match armored footwear which clacked against a frozen ground I watched as blond hair effortlessly tossed itself back, "Fourteen." That was what she only said making my eyes go wide realizing that was just a year before adulthood. Her eyes gleamed knowingly once she also hinted, "Odds are you and I probably won't see each other again, but if we're that fortunate then I'll see you in three years, only question I have is do you think you can _handle_ a real woman in showing you the ropes?" That taunting display certainly forced me to widely grin back while I raised a hand to tap where my heart had been beating so strongly it hurt to breathe.

 _Deal. Done fucking deal!_ I internally swooned as I got more motivation to kill yoma for as long as possible! Beyond earning enough pay to do whatever I desired once I acknowledged that little bet when I replied ever so confidently, "Woman if I ever meet you in three years I'll pay for the best whole pissing room in whatever town, or city when I see you! And better yet you can hold it to me to say I'll get us both the greatest damned brew of ale to make it last." I totally believed I went insane to understand what these promises meant yet for the life of my own choice, I just couldn't give a damn if everyone considered me a heathen for sleeping with a witch. As far as I was concerned any opinion beyond my own were either horse shit, or someone taking a piss for being envious to not ask a gorgeous woman into a bed for an incentive to live dangerously.

Unable to keep a lively step hidden I looked upwards seeing that moon shining brightly as wisps of cloud occasionally tried to obscure it. I felt nothing except a sensation of being complete, I actually found myself feeling prideful about getting a future warm bed and as long as anyone in Lawrence's company kept their mouths shut. I wouldn't give them an urge to gut them where they stood, I had plans and I sure as hell's hottest pits did I dare someone to try pissing me off tonight. Once I set inside that tavern with an actual silver eyed witch it'd set off a lot of people, I gleefully imagined all their expressions to see them practically piss themselves, I hunted yoma as a living and did it ever so willingly to become significantly wealthier. So if buying a woman a drink seemed too disbelieving for some pissing native here to accept, I fingered both daggers quite happily ready to get a point across to turn the other way.

 _Speaking about hunting yoma, I'm curious as to why you showed up so late._ Glancing over to see a gorgeous woman lazily wander her eyes, I couldn't help but notice how toned she looked. Most raiders that I had unfortunately seen in lesser states of clothing, or well fed lards of people I knew would have placed themselves through unreal rigorous hobbies to attain that physique. Nothing less except an uneasy sense in seeing a powerful swords woman definitely wasn't normal, I tried to avoid saying to spoil the fun mood I was in yet it couldn't be avoided. Technically by all rights Lawrence's company and any silver eyed witch we'd encounter would be our competition, or rather as I smiled we'd be their competition truthfully.

"You know I can't help but ask you something." Speaking somewhat amused which triggered her to reply ever so coyly, "Oh? Is a young man's curiosity about a woman he can't resist too much, I know you can't stop staring and I'm feeling very appreciated." Those silver eyes narrowed slyly once she trailed off somewhat flattered while playfully fanning herself even if a frigid night made it too much to think she'd be that uncomfortable. Even so I grinned while rubbing both hands together to keep them warmed, "Woman you're making this way too tempting as it is, I swear you'll be more than _appreciated_ whenever we hook up, but humor me." We turned around a road leading up to where the tavern's muffled shouts and celebrations were still going strong. I took a moment to imagine all those horrified expressions believing me to an actual devil, I'd be bring in an actual silver eyed witch for a drink and not a damn thing could be done to stop it.

"What took you so long to get here to kill a yoma? If you had gotten here earlier I'd say we'd have been put out of a job." I jabbed a thumb back to where that carcass had been rotting as I got a response almost somewhat resigned, "Long distance between job requests. If you ever travel further west I destroyed half a dozen yoma in two separate villages, so this one was quite out of the way from where I normally travel." She seemed genuinely annoyed as I laughed loudly agreeing that these villages up here in these northern lands were practically back water piss holes, "I'm more of a southern person where it's warm all year round, I hate all this damn snow and I personally love going on a sandy beach on a warm night isn't half bad. Then if you can get really _strong_ ass wine, several flayed seafood platters and one gorgeous woman to go swimming with..." Leaving off on a potential candidate to do said acts with, I swore that had to be an ideally great deal called a pitch, more so it hooked someone onto its potential.

I heard the witch laugh absolutely intrigued, "Perhaps I should journey south then. You've got quite an ambitious plan, I'll expect the wine to be tasty." This witch had no idea how amazing southern brewed wine could knock a full grown man onto his ass after one bottle, I had an occasional glass whenever I scavenged enough coin and as rare I got to enjoy it, I'd say it did the job very well. Still that insatiable urge lingering beneath a skull that kept the brain intact wanted to know more about both a beauty and my literal competition to kill yoma wasn't easily skirted when I commented, "Killing half a dozen yoma huh? Damn woman you're not going to make it easy one me, so I think I'll write down some advice if I have to get that many to impress you." We walked almost casually considering how quickly a tavern I had left earlier came back into sight, I assumed that table I used would still be free despite a hasty exit to avoid being sick.

 _If I want to find that clean shaven bastard of a yoma, I'm going to need information on what to look out for besides what I know._ Minding a fact I tried to stop staring towards that tightly fitting outfit, I held an internal interest in getting solid information. I wasn't that arrogant to believe I'd be able to find out yoma like picking off some shoddy pissing pick pocket in an open market, if being prepared to be better at gutting open yoma needed to be paid off, I'd provide a beautiful woman with everything she wanted and I sure as hell was going to hope three years goes by quickly. _That ass and I have a date that will be happening, oh god I'm just getting pumped in getting man handled by a woman who can snap my neck like a twig._

"Humans can never match what we warriors are created to do, so trying to achieve something impossible is a waste of your time." My expression refused to budge when I kept a smirk in place as her expression seemed oddly amused, "Impossible or just really fucking difficult?" I challenged while pointing out my own budding kill count involving creatures that I personally held a helping hand to end them, "Two in two days. Half a dozen within a fortnight doesn't sound that much harder, so I'm fairly confident I and those who hunt those bastards can do it, but I'm asking you just what am I not seeing to make you say it's impossible?" Her silver eyes blink several times until her condescending chuckle found what I said to be absolutely adorable. I swore that's what her tone matched as those beautiful silver orbs drifted down while a smirk became more prominent when a single word provided all that needed to be said, "Yoki."

One powerful gust of wind failed to have my face lower to avoid being stung by winter's frigid presence. The way she stated that word, I swore it'd been eerily familiar to when a person held something over others to make them good at they did. My own experiences in being able to bring down grown men gutting them open with a rusty dagger, or slicking their sacks off to have them bleed out were what kept my lovable self alive. So it begged a question as to what was needed to kill yoma so easily, I mean silver eyed witches were what hunted them as every story pertained to them doing so effortlessly. _Okay I'm hooked harder then a fish going for bait, so what's a fucking yoki?_

"What's yoki? A secret word for playing hard to get?" I playfully offered grinning widely as she laughed while brushing her hair back. My heart admittedly went into a frenzy when she coyly returned, "Or maybe it's a secret word for wishing you were older. I swear finding a man like you is nearly impossible." There needed to be a miracle in order for me to not break this bitch of a temptation in striding along to fish around for an answer or two. As always I placed both hands mimicking a truthfully rapid beating heart over my chest, "And finding a woman like you is practically a dream come true! You know I'm actually fucking curious as to why people don't talk to you witches more often because god damn..." I whistled absolutely shocked making her laugh almost in total relief in having a pleasant talk, "...I'm already wishing I met you, I hope three years goes on by quickly or else I'm going to cry myself to sleep envying older pissing cocks who just scream like bitches, I'm just beyond happy."

The tavern came into view as I came to stand right in front of an entrance where various celebrations were still ongoing. It seemed my exit left little impressions beyond an unintentional uplift in these native's moods, I looked towards the blond haired witch who looked expectant. _You know what, I was never one for being a gentleman yet tonight I can make an exception. So do your best Fickle and show a lady how to be appreciated, I remembered what mother taught me as much as I despised that whore, least she tried to be a parent._ Moving to stand next to the door I cleared my throat while offering a sincere warning towards a beautiful escort, "You know as much as I don't offer being a gentleman to most women. I'll let you know right now, if anyone says anything to you when I'm around, I hope you won't be _shocked_ when I respond to them in kind." I expected the witch to react some surprised considering I had impression few people talked to her at all, so imagine my shock when I got proven all too wrongly.

"By all means if you want to play my knight in shining armor, I'll sit back and watch the show with an ale in hand." She dismissively prompted by waving her hand to get myself to go through a door first yet I replied back somewhat amazed, "So you'll actually _do_ something if someone insults you, or am I not seeing something here?" Curiously intrigued I spoke slowly trying to imagine if any pissing cock, or bleeding sow inside that tavern had an actual pair on them to literally tell an actual silver eyed witch off. Her smile turned absolutely mischievous once I remained still staring a bit concerned but she leaned forward to pat my cheek stunning me further, "Oh young man, you're so adorable! Don't worry about a warrior who can handle her own, I'm perfectly capable to send quite a few humans scurry for their holes if they get too mouthy."

 _Alright woman I'll take your word for it, although I'm still going to have some fun if anyone tries anything._ Firmly feeling a bit too eager I nodded in accepting her request to not be treated like some fragile doll, I snorted when it should have been implied to myself, I figured if someone who hunted yoma so easily must have had been experienced to ward off lesser folk. Then again talking to silver eyed witches proved to be oddly natural, so in the end I rolled both shoulders warding off chilling sensations that continuously refused to die. Taking one last moment to relax I reached for the handle to just open it enough and my leg snapped upwards when I smashed a wooden barrier aside. It flung open so quickly a chip of wood went flying as waves of heat smashed into my face, I inhaled enjoying that sensation once I stepped back inside.

An entire tavern went silent in witnessing my return as I pulled both lips back to smile almost absolutely entertained. Expressions which were either joyfully, or simply so teeth rotting hopeful all were dashed when I walked on through calling out toward my partner. My grin refused to expand beyond its inability to stretch humanely, "Lawrence! I found our competition and figured to swing on by to introduce ourselves, I mean it's only polite right?" Several natives were naturally put off by what I meant as I stepped aside offering an arm to show chase good old fashioned manners, I laughed absolutely in bliss in seeing those traveling with Lawrence and myself stare in disbelief, I only assumed they thought I couldn't act civilly towards sows, or wed fed cocks alike. That joke went over their half wit heads when the person I'd been chatting for some time merely stepped without a care in the world and everything went to hell.

"Witch!" That immediate word triggered panic as natives both sow and cock alike scrambled to get away when my literal competition to killing yoma stood behind me. Making a show to look behind I commented a bit mildly, "Oh shit! It's an angel for a woman, I don't think we've met." Those two silver eyes narrowed bemused recognizing my innocent tilting of a head as she retorted in an almost playful tone, "You sure young man? I'm fairly certain you invited me out for a drink, so here I am and I expect to be treated as you've promised." Numerous men that I happened to see gagged openly when her hand brushed underneath my chin.

The gesture as if offering a source of encouragement forced me to snapped a pair of finger in response suddenly remembering, "Well I'll be damned! You strike a hard bargain, I mean I love woman who love being so forward, so before you drink me under a table. I want you to let me introduce you to my partner, oh god I think he's right over there somewhere..." I took a hand making an over exaggerated show in peering into a crowd as Lawrence's face went pale, I internally sneered realizing he wasn't going to be any different from some religious fanatic that condemned witches outright and to be fair I wasn't in any mood to fucking hear it. Walking over I waved the blond haired witch forward almost childishly as if someone wanted to show off their new friend, I gave a wink making her snort with what I did next.

Shoving any slack jawed sow, or cock out of the way I found myself between the table where Lawrence and the rest of his company had sited themselves comfortably. Clapping both hands together I waved a hand between silver eye witch and possibly a man who'd piss himself, "Lawrence meet beautiful competition and beautiful competition meet Lawrence. He's the guy you want to talk too about beheading a yoma..." Staring right into my partner's face I gave a sinister smirk, "...but I think it's pretty clear whose the obvious hero, I think an entire pissing hole of a village won't shut up about it so by all means ask your questions, I'll buy us some drinks angel." Taking my leave to go towards a bar keeper who stood stunned, I felt right at home all of a sudden. Humming joyously I kept an ear open when the silver eyed witch openly tried to stop herself from laughing, I swore she tried to play it off by asking somewhat curious, "Does your young partner speak the truth? In verifying you slayed a yoma that's rotting up the road with its head impaled on a spear?"

Turning away if only to avoid rupturing my own stomach I came over where the bar keeper stood trying to regain his composure. Innocently speaking I pulled out several obvious beras I'd been paid earlier today significantly stating a point, "So how much for the best pissing ale you got in this place? As you can see I have _expectations_ for a woman who I so cannot deny." Tapping several metallic cylinders mockingly impatient I watched the rather old man wheeze out trying to get over a fact an actual witch had walked into his tavern, "You're...you're daft in that head of yours. That's a claymore you brought in here and you dare to pay to drink with it to become cursed for..." My smile ceased to strain itself when I fluently snarled so loudly it made him flinch back even when slamming a dagger tip first into the wooden surface. My hands twitched looking for an excuse once I leaned forward hissing out a warning, "Either take your pissing excuse for coin now, or I fucking gut you and take what I want without being generous you old lard of shit."

Threatening an old man with gray hair wasn't so difficult considering I teasingly tapped a dagger's hilt with purple stained yoma blood on it. Shuffling feet drew my attention to look over a shoulder seeing several villagers watching the interaction between the old lard and myself. Some were motioning to try to stop what was occurring and I sneered while slipping hand underneath a cloak to accordingly react to someone idiotic enough to try it. _I dare you fucks to try me, I see when you can't kill something that's stronger and faster you have no lack of balls to come after me, I really want to see these pissing pigs get gutted open._ Returning to stare less then pleased I dropped an ample amount of beras to have them clinging against a wooden surface, I only gave one last verbal warning to an old man. An old man who'd had better learn to wise up to recognize an opportunity and take the money which would be possibly his only big day to rack in some profits in this back water piss hole.

"Your best brew of ale in that back corner for myself and a woman I intend to keep my word too. If she or I are in a better mood an hour or two from now, I'll throw in a tip." Ending it on a good note while tapping several beras together I received a shaky nod giving me an actual feeling of appreciation, "Smart choice for an old lard. And now if you excuse me I have _business_ to attend too." Whistling joyous once again while snapping a pair of fingers, I flipped the one dagger I had on hand as a means to let any other half wits to not even try to do something. They'd learn soon enough if they tried to attack I'd respond with a desire to turn a pissing tavern into one colorful butcher's shop, personal dream had been I always wanted to gut open pigs to see how their meat was used, I also wanted to know about cows due to when I first started using knives years ago.

Few dared to continue celebrating as the witch concluded her small talk with my partner. Lawrence looked ready to fall over in his chair along everyone surrounding him, so as a result I just snickered bemused to sit my ass where I initially had been for most of the evening. Idly spinning the only revealed dagger's tip in small circles on a table's surface, I got the witch's attention when raising a hand waving her over. She stood out so clearly among throngs of native sows, cocks and other spoiled brats that it got me to laugh openly when all tried to back themselves against a wall. It was like they expected her to eat them like any other yoma and it quite frankly did my work to have a sense of privacy to relax without being bothered too much.

Ever so respectful I grinned while kicking a chair out from underneath having it jerk back from a table for an ample amount of space for her to sit down. Her expression mildly entertained replied in kind, "First time a man offers me a seat, I think I might enjoy being treated for once." That massive weapon she hoisted around effortlessly got taken off to lean against the wall next to where that seat had been offered, I couldn't help but retort cheekily due to what she had just said. If she got treated to free drinks often then I had been secretly wanted to become a priest of god, "You know trying to bull shit a bull shitter isn't exactly smart. Admit it..." I leaned forward gesturing to where multiple ale mugs were being filled by a nervous wreck of an old man, "...you're trying to cope with a fact a young like myself is treating an angel of woman, I mean I'll admit I'm pretty interested." Having no shame as several natives gasped in either disgust, or perhaps horror gave me all the confidence I needed to make a piss poor night turn into one I never wanted to end.

The witch seemingly laughed briefly before revealing some intriguing insight that I never knew existed to inspire a respect in people. Those silver eyes were coyly narrowing, "Hate to break it you but I don't turn away those who are brave, or foolish enough to get to know a warrior. Typically most like myself will accept any offers if only to _humor_ what we once were, so being treated like a woman is quite a way for you to realize we warriors don't play around too...gently." My heart started racing when her tongue lightly teased what imagination I held as I got an impression any man would be in for a wild night in the sack with any silver eyed witch. _Damn, I pray I can survive for a few years and go right into heaven's gates, oh I'm going to suffer if I don't see this woman again. God please hear this praying hope I'll be a devote follower, well as much as I can, if you grant me a miracle!_

Making myself comfortably I leaned back to prop up both feet while having a clear view of the witch sitting across. She herself leaned back with an arm laid out across the back of a chair, I wasn't deterred when a smirk appeared. Fold both arms I questioned, "You mean it's not very rare for pissing cocks for men, or their bleeding sows to approach and offer you a free round of drinks? Talk about getting shafted out of a good time." I wanted to know more about my competition, if I wanted to kill yoma quicker and easier then talking to a witch wasn't a bad deal. So far I found her company a lot more enjoyable then any native villager, or whoever lived in these pissing back water holes. But to be fair I didn't mind a small fact that my eyes couldn't stop admiring a body that I just knew would overpower me anytime.

"You get used to it, some take it with a serious depression or others like myself simply do what we do best to love it." This woman tilted her head to the side to smile while stating words so damned confidently that I laughed in understanding when living a shit life, "You're already fucked so why not enjoy every little thing? Sounds fair if you can't do a thing and only way to have anything worth living is just doing whatever the hell you want." Her eyes refused to widen when I leaned back daring he to agree on that view yet for a boldness I held within it forced a smile to turned absolutely predatory cause my spine tingled in a delightful warning, "Exactly. For me drinking ale, or eating apples takes away problems and you get to bask in living yourself to whatever peace you get, I believe moping or shedding tears is absolutely worthless unless you stand."

Slowly voices began to circulate around our table and so natives tried to helplessly ignore a creature less then human in their midst. Fortunately I heard Lawrence call out to continue their celebrations even though he himself looked paler than a corpse, I only turned my head to stared at him as if daring him to say anything else. _Go back to your little gathering partner, keep suckering these people and everyone thinking you're a hero. You try to screw me over from having a good time, I'll show you the meaning of the words fucked over, I swear it._ Even though it didn't seem likely I kept an eye on anyone trying to interrupt my little fun with a witch who apparently found this encounter interesting. She hadn't made any attempts to state otherwise, so I figured to keep on rolling.

I got pulled from observing when the blond haired witch leaned forward leering quite intrigued, "Before I start to drink you under the table young man, I'm curious to wonder what's your name?" She smile hadn't dampened to anything short of spine curling as I replied teasing, "Hey, hey, hey. First off let me buy you dinner along with these drinks..." Folding both hands behind my head I allowed the hood to pull back exposing an eagerly matching smirk, "...and secondly, I only play kissing and telling with angels like yourself. So you want to fish for an answer about myself, well then you have to bait me with a hook woman." Smugly staring while offering nothing less then making an entire night memorable proved to be my goal, if I wanted to get information then playing hard to get would suit me fine, I had plenty of time to draw this out.

Soon that flute bard started a tune that eventually coaxed more voices to start returning to their forced cheerful celebrations. I never looked away when a silver eyed witch hummed positively entertained as her hands brushed back a few strands of blond hair, "If only you were older. I'd have made you _scream_ your name to me, I should probably keep that in mind. Or maybe..." Her eyes coyly battered themselves nearly forcing my heart to gallop out of a throat, "...should I have you sit right on mommy's lap, if you prove to be a good boy." At that offer alone I whistled loudly raising a hand while snapping fingers finding that offer exactly beyond tempting, "You know behaving like some spoiled spawn is no fun, so I'd say I was more of a bad boy who needs a spanking. But hey, I think getting my ass spanked by you is _fair_ to say to be worth it."

That proved to be absolutely hilarious as we both started laughing when that image finally sunk between our respective imagination. My lungs were begging for air after a full minute of laughter that ceased to die, "Very amazing hook woman, very slick." The blond witch still chuckling merely lowered her head accepting my praise all too easily as I figured to reward that promise to give her a name to call me. Now I still wasn't giving my real name to her, or anyone really because we weren't friends which I told myself, it possibly could change yet somehow I doubted I'd see again after tonight. So it came down to impressions that were going to last for a long time, I inhaled deeply regaining sanity even as patrons inside a tavern though I were mad. Ignoring whatever half wit cocks, or sows turned out to be at lot easier than normally.

"I do have a name, I don't use it because I don't like it." I said casually leaning back on a chair to balance it comfortably on two legs, "Yet I do have a name that I like, so I use it. If you think I'm shafting you for not being honest, tough shit, I _use_ what name _I_ like and personally only friends or those who I care about use my real name. Sound fair that I give you an explanation, I'm only doing it because I like you." No one existed in either of those categories so using what name I was given wouldn't come to light, I damned well used the name I earned and was given for what I done. No pissing cock of man, no pompous whore of sow and their bleeding brats for spoiled well fed spawns wouldn't ever force me to say anything less in what I called myself.

The witch blinked owlishly trying to understand something I doubted she'd ever solve. Leering quite pleased in having her caught off guard I introduced myself ever so kindly, "Names Fickle. Fickle Sleeves is my name to you, but really I got something to prove tonight and I'll have to say it's quite nice to meet an angel, one who I can't hardly wait to out drink to see if shes all bark without bite." My eyes were staring directly into a pair of beautiful silver that I wished I could have, I loved silver since it valued money and the only thing I'd want more then silver was gold. Green eyes were good and all yet those were orbs I'd love to look into a reflection whenever I damned well desired. So if getting knocked out pissing drunk was my only way to get information about killing yoma, I'd make that sacrifice to play along in having a good time.

A nervous looking bar maid came over with a tray of several mugs of ale, I ignored her to stare challenging towards a smug silver eyed witch. She lazily hoisted a mug to lightly hand it over towards myself that I took all too eagerly. Her fingers lightly touched my own hand as I shivered when they lingered deliberating tracing where all knuckles met. I nearly swallowed a heart that refused to slow down as her reply came in a voice that practically purred, "That will never happen even in your wildest dreams Fickle. Rest assured if we meet again after tonight, I promise with all my wicked black little heart I'll make your blood _boil..."_ My back tingled in a warning as those eyes suddenly shifted briefly into something that wasn't humane yet I couldn't dare to look away, "...as there won't any god to save you when a witch has her wicked way with a real man, a man whose got the guts to challenge one to a drinking contest."

The idea that I unintentionally provoked another creature that wasn't humane failed to cower that grin I held in full view. Lifting a mug I offered a toast, "Guess there's only one way to prove a man wrong woman. Show me what you can do with that mouth of yours besides talking dirty, I'm getting real flattered to prove you wrong." Those were watching our exchange were either becoming flat out horrified in seeing smiles appear wickedly, or they were quickly growing disgusted when they noticed the witch took her own drink to lightly tap my own. She only offered one last warning before we started a little contest, "I love when men like you get their ass kicked because it never fails to get me off on it."

* * *

 _The blood started running down an angled wrist to forever stain what flesh had been innocent. A chest heaved desperately trying to wheeze in air as I stood above with a weapon drenched in crimson unable to stop giggling. Everything felt so surreal once it became clear I had been used by those who brought me into this world, I absolutely found it damn well hilarious to do anything except to start laughing putting my life's damning puzzle together. Nothing felt so close to what I could able to say to be utter loathing, I went beyond disgusted in seeing what I had down and more so I'd been born to do in order to be used as a tool. The tool of a sinning bastard who couldn't do anything except gut open half of had been required to give me life, I swore hell would never welcome my black stained flesh for I hadn't willingly accepted to die as a suicidal good man and I knew heaven itself prepared to spit me back into damnation._

" _Throwing me out onto these pissing streets to starve, you toss me out like some damned cocking sucking stray, I wait to hear the reason why you'd abandon a son and your excuse was you that expected me to kill that fucking prick? That was it?" I rasped out gleefully standing over my barely alive mother who wheezed in air staring vacantly as rain poured from above. Her eyes barely blinked when I started prancing around unable to accept I'd been born to kill the prick she had spread her legs for years ago and god damn the reasoning wasn't so complicated as I pieced it altogether. She had wanted revenge for being denied a better life, my own mother wanted to use me as a means to uplift herself through that bastard sperm donor himself._

 _Thunder rumbled overhead when I started clapping vigorously unable to accept it. I'd been born to be used to better herself either through legitimacy, or as a tool of vengeance whenever it became clear that prick wasn't going to marry. Either way I'd have been used as a means to an end, or rather there wasn't any future except to wallow in misery. Clutching the weapon that delivered my salvation to seek out answers as to why, I clutched it now as temptations surged through me to forever end this whore of a woman! I wanted her dead, I wanted her to suffer and I wanted her to fucking never forget on her way into hell that it'd been her own little boy that gave an all expenses paid trip. God could bend over for all I cared if I was to be damned for my life ten times over._

" _I starved until I saw my own ribs, I curled into a ball night after night and every time it rained I felt so cold I lost all feeling." Rubbing fingers drenched in crimson liquid that shielded myself from that cold feeling, I glanced down smiling so widely I laughed undeniably in bliss, "And not once I haven't asked why did I get thrown out from what I considered a home. You toss me out to become some tool to kill that prick because he wouldn't accept a whore and her spawn as his own..." Clutching a knife that trembled as my own arms shook in disbelief, I laughed until my voice went hoarse as it became clear I wasn't worth anything less like a hammer to smithy. This bitch wanted me to gut that prick and now that was done she still couldn't care to admit it was fucking despicable._

 _Walking over where this whore clutched to keep her own red life fluids I started to screaming when a foot crushed into her battered body. I stomped over and over to where I saw red itself! It was wrong yet I couldn't care, it was vile and it was amazing yet most of all I felt freedom in taking back who had used me as some discard-able tool. No more would I give a damn about those who were tied to me be blood, I never had a chance to rely on them any different then those who back stabbed each other for simple coin. I was done with it all and the only thing I had left was to take out the last remnants of what I had hoped for years ago._

" _You left me to die, I get it." I panted over the whore who wheezed in air struggling to remain alive as I looked to that trembling knife. Rusted, or not it'd serve its purpose, "Normally leaving the one responsible in the same state is getting even. But really I want a lot more, I sure as hell ain't satisfied with you fucking bleeding out just like a pig!" Crouching next to a woman who birthed me in order to get herself out of a hole I just smiled serenely, "So here's how this is going to go. You see this rusted knife I picked up, I used it to end that prick and now..." Kneeling I reached out grasping a handful of hair to yank the whore's neck closer to a dripping crimson blade. I watched her eyes go wide despite weakly unable to resist as I brought it underneath her chin._

" _Every night that prick that you spread your legs for did some nasty things to me. Day after after, week after week and soon enough he we are, months later." Grasping that knife's hilt so tightly I felt the cool metal heat up to a point where it hurt to breath, "I begged you that night you threw me out kicking and screams, I begged you to ask why and not a fucking soul dared to intervene. So don't expect god's mercy anymore then he'll give it to me, you enjoy getting fucked by a devil as much as I'll be there one day when I'm dead. But do me this one little favor..." I whispered to lean forward saying the words that sent a whore's expression aflame with terror, "...you tell them to put me right in the cell you and that fucking prick will be! I'm not going to be satisfied by killing you both once."_

 _The knife's blade slashed forward as a gurgling rasp of air escaped the whore's throat. I stood up even kicking away a hand for good measure as I started moving towards where the only route out of these back alley's were a given. No one would find her, I made sure whoever wanted to get into her had been killed as well, I only waited for two hours and spent several coins to get her to meet a supposed client for a house call. No more regrets, I ended it all and I would live my life on my terms. No longer was I going to be a tool to work for anyone but myself, I'd survive on my own and nothing in an old life would stand in the way towards freedom._

* * *

Sunlight greeted both eyes forcing them to close tightly as an overwhelming greeted my own body once it stirred. The bed I found myself lying in wasn't half considering I remembered being effortlessly dragged to a room by a silver eyed witch. As it turned out trying to out drink someone not entirely human proved to be an amusing folly, I grinned stupidly once it became clear I wasn't going to win yet I gave it my best shot. _Was it eight, or nine mugs I went under? Must have been ten if this splitting fucking headache is a cause for a pleasant dream I haven't had for many days. Talk about getting a good sign for doing something good!_

Yawning loudly I sat up rubbing my forehead gently nursing away an aching migraine due to excessive amounts of budding drink. Sniffling tiredly I looked around noticing most of my clothing had been thrown towards a chair. It's back covered by own ragged cloak yet I felt absolutely exhausted. Barely clothed I stood up stretching until I happened to come across a singular piece of parchment folded nearly dead center of a small desk. It'd been deliberately placed so if I apparently woke up, I'd happen to notice it immediately whenever I got my bearings to move around coherently. Rolling both shoulders I nursed that headache away while picking up the dried out parchment to open its contents, I almost wanted to laugh in absolute resignation.

Reading aloud I nearly patted myself on the back for a job well done, "Thanks for all that booze and hot food Fickle! You lasted pretty damned impressive for a young man, so as a reward I carried you to a room and gave you a kiss goodnight. If I see you again in three years, I promise you won't wake up alone and by the way thanks for paying." I read that last part before scowling bemusedly realizing that witch had used my own coin to pay for the room. Shaking my head I continued readings to actually get a pleasant shock, "Treat me well again next time and I'll treat you like a king. And stay alive, I do want to see how long my competition lasts."

 _Damn it I never got her name, oh fucking hell! Woman spends my own coins, she gets drunk with me and doesn't even have the nerve to remember a name to that beautiful face? Bitch you know how to tease a man in wanting more!_ Despite being mildly amused I reread that witch's note several more times to verify it wasn't all a dream before sighing happily, "Next time I'll get you to scream your name woman, I swear it." Ruffling my hair to have become less confined due to sweat, I started that grudgingly process to redress myself. Overall I'd say between learning information about warriors belonging to an organization, also learning about how yoma themselves might travel in small groups and in dealing in having a killer headache I'd say I felt absolutely confident in trying to get better at killing yoma as a whole.

"So guys wearing all black come claim their job's payday, I might have to look out and maybe snatch a pouch if they ain't looking." Trying to remember last night fully became nearly impossible when most of vision involved hitting a table face first after six mugs of ale. Seeing how a smug looking woman loved to coyly chime in to encourage me further, I fell for it like a love sick pup and to be fair I wasn't ignoring any opportunity to learn more about gutting yoma like pigs. Adjusting straps to keep my foot warmed wasn't too difficult considering I nearly swayed into a bed, "One of these days I need to learn how to read and write, I want to remember this shit before getting plastered again. Not bad for a piss hole to have something knocking me on my ass..." I trailed off complimenting how effectively brewed it must have been, so shook myself clear to yawn again. I even cracked my own neck to ward off stiffness that refused to go away.

Suddenly someone started speaking quite loudly, "Fickle! You up yet?" Lawrence's voice came with his fist pounding on a door as I scowled in wishing to not being able to hear him. Tucking both daggers fluently into sheathes I went to my door to open it with an annoyed expression, "What the hell do you want? It's morning and I got a bleeding headache the size of your woman's tits!" My partner looked slightly irritated before what he said next triggered my enthusiasm to return ten fold, "As much as I find your taste in _women_ oddly heathenish Fickle, I got word that the next village has got confirmed yoma sightings! Two travelers came not even an hour ago and we're heading west to hunt the creature, so pack your stuff and let's get a move on!"

Checking myself accordingly I patted down where a coin pouch had been tied and I openly swore once it wasn't there! Panicking I whirling around a room trying to find out where in the hell did I leave all my coin from this piss hole village! "Where is my money!" I demanded irritated as I heard controlled laughter that originated off of Lawrence, I went rigid to glare angrily seeking an answer to where my heard earned cut went. The elder man looked absolutely amused in seeing how infuriated I looked until he told me where it supposedly went and I wasn't happy to hear it. In fact I lashed out throwing a chair at a wall to snap one of its wooden legs off.

His grin stretched as humanely wide as possible, "Oh c'mon! Don't you remember Fickle? When that witch picked up you like a baby as you were trying hard as hell to cuddle into her chest, now I distinctly remember that I heard you say..." He cleared his throat to imitate a drunkard with my own crass tone, "...'Hey woman if you give me a good night kiss and tuck me to bed, I'll pay you _all_ the coin I have, or do you want to share that bed?' So does that ring any bells?" My eye twitched when I pulled out that letter again to reread for another round, I trembled before howling with an enraged laugh that sounded more akin to genuine yelling. Both fists were absolutely clenched until I exhaled heavily trying to calm down ever so grudgingly.

 _Bitch, bitch, bitch!_ I chanted all too happily realizing I'd just gotten played hardcore for my own coin and I wasn't in any situation to get it all back. I looked up towards a ceiling tapping my foot impatiently to snicker as I found it all ironically pleasing. _What a woman, I'm so going to make sure you scream my name and your own when I find you again. You want to play, I'll play harder next time. God she's a bitch, but I'm gonna make her my bitch next time._ I vowed all too silently to shake it all off as I wasn't in any position to track her down. Without a name to ask anyone considering she'd been a witch, or anything relevant to call her I'd been pretty much played like some naive spoiled little brat.

Walking by Lawrence I shrugged completely refusing to allow a smile to die, "Well I guess I got screwed and I can't do shit about it partner. Man if that ain't a woman, I don't know what else to say if you know what I mean..." I sighed off happily as an elder man grunted not willing to humor my dreamy infatuation. As far as I was concerned I couldn't give a damn about what he thought. The next time I met that silver eye witch, I'd do more then just take her to drink because the next time I was going to make her scream like a bitch in saying my name. I swore on my pride as a man and regardless of how beautiful she seemed, I was going to get even with something beyond human. _I know what it means to t_ _alk about starting a day on a great note, I can't wait until I gut the next fucking yoma because god as my witness I'm absolutely motivated now._

 **End Chapter III**

 **Author's Note:** Please leave a review, I do like to see them and I wish to see more please.

Inevitably time skips are what most author's use to escape development, but in this case its more along to move a plot forward. I'm not going years down the line, but right now it's to show case that remaining too slow on an actual plot isn't necessary good, I like to keep it consistent. As of now you're all learning more about Fickle, you get an idea about him and how he reacts to things even most humans in this universe wouldn't normally be considered sane. I mean honestly if you any of you ever thought Fickle Sleeves is a sane kid, I'd hate to break it you but he isn't exactly all there normally, I mean considering what's implied about his past in these chapter's its not a pretty sight. Sometimes escaping to live off on your own is the only way to freedom, I don't advocate justification for murder yet sometimes you need to do what you need to do to survive, I just like to write twisted characters who tether on an edge that makes them amusing to imagine

Regarding Fickle's 'interest' in a Claymore, I'll let you know right now it's called being an early bloomer. So before any of you suggest, 'what the hell' is he doing, I happened to experience puberty rather early. Trust me I don't advertise when people say boys as young as eleven aren't going through it, well those people are fucking idiots or are naively stuck up to understand it happens, so enough of that subject. But really it's the interaction that this particular Claymore I wanted to flush out, or rather I wanted to explain more in depth. I watched the anime, I reread some of the manga and searched that ancient old wiki for any information regarding human/claymore interactions beyond what we've seen so far.

Apparently there isn't much, shockingly I'll admit I got frustrated trying to gauge meetings, I guess it depends on an individual. Some humans would possibly try to speak with a Claymore, I mean it'd be awkward yet I'm fairly certain every warrior would be humanely curious to experience a social life with people. Its not concrete yet comparing several personalities I'm sure there's been a few physical 'meetings' between Claymore and men, I don't think it's often yet it's possible. So I'm weighing possibilities but I believe it's really using a realistic approach to seeing a Claymore respond to flirts, I'll bet some would humor it and enjoy the attention, others not so much. Also getting offered free drinks or food is really something any one of them would consider. Hopefully I convinced some that it wasn't blatant in seeing Fickle ogle a Claymore who are notoriously attractive considering they're purpose in life.

I only found two Claymore not exactly gorgeous (considering your own preferences) yet I just considered most to be modestly beautiful. So sue me, I'll say it wasn't bad to consider them to remotely feel like humans being treated normally. Will it lead into any pairings, not likely, I just wanted to show that even Claymore themselves ranging from areas Fickle/company go into hunting yoma, they'll know about him eventually. It also leads into a more intriguing aspect of whenever the Organization gets wind of humans hunting low time yoma, I mean I'll gently admit we'll be seeing them appear eventually. Right now I just hope I made a decent chapter for people to enjoy reading.

So thank you for reading, leave a review and I'll update again eventually.


End file.
